Test of Faith
by WingedWolf101
Summary: Sam has had very many unfortunate beginnings, but his endings have always ended with peace and virture. But now with ancient transformers more blood thirsty rise up, Sam now must face his fears and become one... to stand up. BumblebeeXRin Tin a female OC
1. Living a Dream

A/N: Hey I'm back , so sorry I haven't updated in like MONTHS . But I promise to do better . Basically all I needed was a long break to work on spelling and grammar . But mostly on plot ideas , anyways enjoy the story .

And note that this is a redo of the story to where Sam becomes a giant robotic werewolf .

**---**

Beep beep beep!

Sam's alarm clock within his collage dorm began going off like a siren . Leo squirmed and groaned , "Sam…" , he said wearily . "It's like.. 3:00 A.M… class doesn't start in like another 3 hours… turn off that dang alarm…" . Sam huffed in his half awake and half asleep stage and rolled over to the crazy alarm . Sam smacked the clock shut and turned back over on his side . Now normally Sam did not need a alarm clock because he had Bumblebee for that . The yellow autobot had _constantly _been honking his horn to wake up Sam at like 4:00 in the morning . Ever since the battle in Egypt and his almost permanent death , Bumblebee had REFUSED to let Sam go anywhere by himself . He was going to collage with his charge wither the human school system wanted him or not . And Sam knew that after experiencing a almost forever death from the person they care most about , Bumblebee was not going to let Sam out of his sight again . Bumblebee couldn't stand losing Sam… even if it was for just a few seconds . He couldn't lose Sam like that again .

And Sam understood Bee's motives completely . But heaven forbid that if he did not come out of class **right **on time . Bumblebee would transform into robot mode and tear down the entire place in search of him . Sam slowly turned again in his covers to look out the clear glass window . The stars shown brightly as the full moon's rays peered into his room . Making a light bluish glow slightly brighten his surroundings . Sam slowly smiled to himself at the beautiful sight of Mother Nature . Sam then saw a streak of light zoom across the sky , he believed it was a shooting star . They studied that stars were just balls of gas burning millions of miles away . But deep down , when Sam looked at star- he saw much more then just little lights glowing out of reach . No… when he looked at a star , when he looked at the two brightest ones right next to each other . He saw Bumblebee's optics looking down on his like he was his Guardian Angel as well . Sam wondered what Bee's idea of what a star would be . Maybe in the morning after class he can ask Bee when they go get something to eat . Shrugging and snuggling back into his pillow , Sam slowly fell into a light slumber .

But just right outside Sam and Leo's room , a sleeping yellow camaro jolted awake by the sound of the alarm clock his sensor picked up . Bee was getting ready to transform and run right into the wall to protect Sam , but when he heard Leo yell at Sam- he figured out it was just a alarm clock . Bumblebee whirred softly - his version of a human sigh , and settled back down . Bee now was fully awake and watching Sam's window real closely . Ever since Bumblebee had witnessed Sam's temporary death , he was devastated and in sheer pain and depression . Watching the humans pushing on his chest and giving him jolts to try and save his young charge brought tears in his eyes . Bee was so lost… that a empty void within his spark chamber began to ach . When Sam died that moment , it felt like a hole half of himself- personality , emotions ,… love was torn right from his body . The pain of his brief loss was so great , he was so close to deactivating himself that even the Fallen would have been shocked . Bumblebee slowly raised his head up at the stars , oh.. How beautiful earth was . The things he was seeing now was something he would never see back home on Cybertron .

Bee gazed at the astonishing glowing crystals that filled the dark skies of night . Bumblebee knew how humans saw stars , as just glowing spheres that make up their galaxy . Yes , bumblebee has listened with his common-link at Sam's teachers speak to his class . That's how Bee could keep track of Sam wherever he went . Bumblebee knew what stars were , all the autobots did and how humans saw them were the same way . Humans and Autobots saw the logical explanation of stars . But what bewildered Bumblebee is how Sam explained stars to him . Like instead of a glowing ball of light , Sam explained that when someone is hurt or in despair they look at the stars for gaudiness . That Stars were the lights that shine through the darkness that give you hope and encouragement . So ever since Sam explained it that way to him , Bumblebee had never saw the stars the same again . Because at first Bee thought it was farfetched , but after noticing that every time he was sad or depressed , he always looked at the stars for some bizarre reason . Bumblebee's engine purred softly as he the full moon shine down on him .

Sam slowly sat up in his bed . It was now 5 A.M in the morning , he felt really awake… but he only slept for two hours . Sam slowly and quietly as to not disturb his room mate rolled off his bed , putting on some flip-flops and shuffled out into the hallway . He came to the restroom , he leaned onto the sink and ran warm water on his tired face . Sam raised his eyes to his reflection and examined his features . The marks from the battle in Egypt was still molded to his skin and very noticeable . Then Sam examined his eyes , for some reason his right eye was becoming more blue while his left eye was still the soft brown it has been from birth . Sam thought maybe his eyes just had some weird pattern to color changes with temperature outside his room . He sighed and turned back to the door and began to strut uneasily back to his corridor . The weather has been supriselying cold in a usually hotter state . Sam wondered if Bumblebee was effected by the cold, but the yellow bot stated that he has a heater and can keep warm .

As Sam walked out into the hallway , he looked at the clock attached on the ceiling that passing students can look at . It was now 15 minutes past 5 , class would be starting in one hour . So he should go back to bed , but yet… he was awake and was kind of hungry . But he couldn't decide which one he wanted to do , but his decision was made for him when his stomach let out a loud growl . He put his hand on his stomach, hoping no one in dorms had sensitive enough ears to hear the growl . Sam sighed and changed his course , he began to step outside and go speak with Bee . Sam shuffled down the hallway until he reached the entrance to the school , which were two large twin doors . Then putting both hands on the heavy doors , he pushed it open with a loud SCREECH .

In the distant parking lot . The yellow camaro shot up at the sound of the screech coming from the dorms . Bee was getting ready to transform and run to him , but he stopped when brown eyes met his blue optics . _"Are you okay my darling?" _, Bee sang through his radio . Sam just rubbed his forehead and leaned against the yellow bot's hood . "Just was feeling kind of hungry" . Bee whirred and popped open his side door , "_We are going out tonight! Were gonna see the night of today" _. Sam scrambled into his guardian and buckled his seat belt . Then putting himself in drive , Bumblebee backed up and skidded across the pavement . It was a little bit of a silent drive , well… the only silent one was Sam . Bee had little attention on the road and more of his attention on his young charge . Sam wasn't looking to good , besides the heavy bags under his eyes , and the sluggish reflexes . Other then that he seemed to be okay , but the silence was still working on his spark . _"Come on hit me with your best shot! Come on hit me with your best shot" _, Sam looked at his radio and just chuckled . "Okay Bee , you got me" . Now when it came to being silent , Sam was usually the master , but when it came to silence around Bumblebee , he just couldn't contain his voice .

"_How is collage young lad?" _, Bee questioned while making a sentence out of some words . Sam smiled thoughtfully , "Its going good , just some tough homework is all" . Bee whirred in understanding , then his sensors picked up a approaching Sonic . Bee bounced on his hydraulics in joy , he LOVED going to Sonic for some strange reason . Sam felt Bee's bounce of enjoyment and made a quick grab for the door handle to hand on . "Bee! Stop that!" , the yellow camaro immediately stopped his bouncing motions and drove flatly ._"Fool me once , shame on you . Fool me twice shame on ME" ._ Sam chuckled and patted the steering , "Its okay , just please try and be more careful" . So after that little conflict was over , Bumblebee pulled into the entrance of the fast food restaurant . Sam quickly turned the wheel before Bee could crash them both and pulled into the drive through .

15 minutes later

Bumblebee pulled back onto the main road leading back to his collage . Sam had already eaten his food in like a minutes m which surprised Bee . Sam however was unaware of Bee's worried state because he was sound asleep in Bee's leather seat . Bumblebee smiled to himself and pulled into the parking lot , but instead of waking Sam up . Bumblebee laid his seat back and let Sam sleep the rest of the night within him . Bee wanted to transform and hold his young charge closer to his face so he could see and watch his sleeping face . But he didn't want to wake him , so Bee just stayed up and watched him sleep that way .

Sam though was not sleeping as peacefully as Bee thought he was . Sam was shifting and breathing hard while his hand was blindly trying to grasp something . It was as if he trying to cope with some kind of dire pain that threatened to destroy or kill him entirely . Sam was having a vicious nightmare , unaware to Bumblebee who had been to consumed with watching for threats had failed to notice the boy's strange behavior in sleep .

_**Within Sam's Nightmare**_

_Sam was running with all his might to escape the raging unkown transformer behind him . "Help!", Sam shouted . But his desperate cry for help just echoed into the darkness without a response . Sam shuttered and tried to lose the creature that was chasing him . But when he turned around to see if he was getting away or getting closer , he didn't see anything . But he could hear the loud foot-steps and the heavy hissing of something big and angry . Sam darted to the left , but still the sound of footsteps followed him . They are in some kind of field , but instead of grass , everything was dirt and ashes . Everything was dead and demolished , the smell of rotting flesh of no survivors filled his nostrils . "Bumblebee where are you!?" , Sam yelled with one last desperate attempt . But the attempt came in vain as Sam tripped face first into the rotting soil . He quickly rolled over on his back and faced the creature . But before he could completely observe it , the creature snapped him in a powerful left jab . Now Sam was in the grip of the creature , as Sam felt himself get raised higher and higher off the ground . He looked into the eyes of the transformer who he could see more now . Though the body was more visible , he could still see the eyes . _

"_Help! Optimus! Ratchet! Ironhide! BUMBLEBEE!!"' , Sam yelled and thrashed against the hand that contained him . The creature tightened his grip around the poor boy , "What are you!? What do you want!?" . Sam yelled at the creature , but the creature did not respond . Instead it just raised him even closer to its face . Sam couldn't tell the face , but the eyes… the eyes were as blue as the autobot's optics . But this Bot's blue optics had SO much more… inside them . Sam was immediately frozen when he stared into those optics . Sam began to shake and feel so much of everything come onto him . Like his life flashed before his very eyes . Since he was 8 all the way up to when he first met Bumblebee, then when he first witnessed Megatron . Then the memory of Bee's losing both his legs popped into view , Sam felt few tears role down his face as he stared at the painful sight . The creature that seemed to be examining him saw his reaction . Then the creature sat Sam down , Sam was still frozen from staring into the creature's eyes . Then when Sam looked up , the creature raised his hand . Sam tried to move , but it felt like ice was slowly surrounding him and encasing his own body . Then the creature swung his claws ._

"Ahhh!" , Sam jolted awake from the terrible nightmare . Bumblebee sprang upwards and about drove right into the wall he was so startled .Sam was so scared that cold sweat was dripping from his forehead , Bumblebee frantically scanned his poor charge . But before Bee could do anymore tests , Sam put his hand on the steering wheel and spoke as calmly as possible . "I'm sorry Bumblebee… it was just a nightmare" , then Bumblebee's radio sprang to life . "And its alright , alright" , Sam smiled as he listened to Bee play Darrius Rucker to soothe him . All of a sudden Sam jumped when he looked at the clock , "Oh Bee.. I have to go back to the dorm and get ready for class" . But when Sam heard the door lock its hinges and the song , "I aint leavin' without you baby" , was playing . Bumblebee was scared enough and was afraid that Sam was somehow going to have some kind of mental breakdown . He was **NOT **going to let Sam go to class , defiantly when he was awake half the night . Sam sighed and knew what Bumblebee was doing , "Please Bee… I have to get ready" , Sam grunted as he jiggled the door handle . But when Bee yanked the driver seat back , which about caused Sam to fall straight out of his seat .

"Bee please…" , Sam looked at the small autobot with pleading eyes . Now normally begging didn't work with Bumblebee , but when it came to the 'Look' he just couldn't resist . Sam almost smiled big time when he heard a sigh blow out of the speakers and the locks popping up . "Thanks Bee" , but Bumblebee wanted Sam to come right back after class . And to show his sincerity , Bee pulled back a little on the door which made it difficult for him to open the door . Sam knew what Bee wanted , "I'll come right back . I promise" . Bee sighed and watch his charge enter the dorms , heading back to his room . Sam groaned as he slide into bed , he actually lied to Bee so that he could go back to sleep in his actually bed . Sam knew that Bumblebee would find out later that class actually started in three hours , not in one hour . And Sam knew that autobot could be very smart when he tried , because the last time Sam was absent , Bee knew right off the bat . And at 2pm Sam was awaken by a pair of blue optics staring into his dorm . Sam chuckled at the memory , but that's Bee for ya , he would never let Sam go anywhere by himself again .

Sam pushed his mind off Bee for a moment and curled back into the cozy blankets . He pressed his sore neck against the fluffy pillow , he sighed and turned to his side . He shut his eyes and began to drift off into a light sleep . Sam began thinking about the other autobots and the decepticons . He began to wonder about the war and the AllSpark that he had to protect with his life . He also dreamt back to when he had to bring Optimus back to life with the Matrix of Leadership . Those were all the good parts , but then… bad dreams began to rise into place . It started in the beginning when Sam had the glasses , and then killed the ruthless decepticon leader by zapping the cub into his chest . Then it went to where he was zapped by the cube sliver and was beginning to see symbols and have break downs in the middle of his classes . Then… something strange arrived into the depths of his sleeping mind . Sam was staring at a chunk of the Allspark , then all of a sudden he saw Megatron chasing him . Optimus screaming his name ,Bumblebee crying out to him , then… he saw the eyes . The eyes that belonged to the strange transformer in his earlier nightmare .

Sam shot up , "Grr.." , Sam growled to himself . "How is it that all of a sudden I start having weird dreams for no reason?" , he said out-loud to himself . Leo , who just happened to hear him , sat up and rubbed his eyes . "Sam Please!… first your alarm clock wakes me up , then your talking wakes me up , and soon your autobot friend is going to call my cell phone and wake me up again!" . Sam rolled his eyes at his room mate , Leo has always been complaining about Sam talking in his sleep , or Bumblebee calling early in the morning to check on him . "I swear , you and that yellow autobot of yours are just two of a kind! You guys don't know when to be quiet" . Sam grunted, "Chill man… we got like 3 hours of sleep left… sheesh" , Sam grumbled as he watched his grumpy friend lay back down . "Alright , But if Bee calls me again , YOUR paying for my phone bill…" , with that he turned off the lamp and went back to sleep . Sam just chuckles and laid back down , then hoping not to have another dream or nightmare again .

~3 hours later , (6:00 AM)~

Bumblebee shook frustratedly as he heard the bell ring . Sam had tricked him , and Bee was not pleased about the fib . He could've slept within him , he could've laid the seat back , why he could've transformed and rocked him to sleep . Bee shook and hissed his engine , he was going to talk to his charge about this later . But right now , he had a job to do , and that was listen and watch his charge go to his classes .

**A/N: Alright , hope ya'll enjoyed this . Sorry if it was short , promise I'll make it better . Anyways read and review if you want . Goodnight .**


	2. Dreams and a Warning

**A/N: Okay I'm back . Terribly sorry for the wait and for the minor errors in chapter one . No I'm not new to fan fiction net , ive been here for a year or so . I just haven't written a story in like months , so I'm a little rusty . But after the first go-around I'm also trying to get better . Anyways again I apologize , I will try and fix the small problem , though there might be a miss-spelt word , everything else should be better . Anyways enjoy the story .**

---

Sam quickly got with pace and rushed down the hall to get to his astronomy class . But in his quick jog , he failed to notice a girl walk out just right in front of him . And they both collided , "Oh I'm SO sorry" , Sam yelled with fear as he immediately held his hand out to the fallen girl . The girl was kind of tan , she had long black/brown hair with beautiful olive green eyes . She smiled and took Sam's hand , "Its okay , it didn't really hurt" . Sam pulled her to her feet , then their chest's touch as they both looked deep into the other's eyes . "Hi I'm Marissa" , she spoke while smiling . Sam was stuttering , "H-hi , I'm.. s-Sam" , Marissa smiled at the nervous boy . "Well you better be getting back to class before you get in trouble" , Sam just kept staring , "Y-yes I should be getting' back" . But when Marissa tried to pull away , she realized her hand was still intertwined with his . "Umm.. You can let go of my hand now" , she spoke gently . Sam finally popped back into reality , "Oh yes of course" , he quickly let go of her hand . "Well it was nice meeting you Sam" , she spoke softly , "Nice meeting you to!" ,Sam yelled back . Sam watched Marissa slowly walk back down the hallway . Then quickly turning he ran back to his class , hoping they haven't noticed his absence .

Inside the school parking , a ticked off yellow camaro was rumbling his engines as he listened to his charge enter his class . _"Umm… You can let go of my hand now" , _Bumblebee replayed the recording of the sentence the girl spoke over and over in his head . Bee was very angry , for 3 reasons . 1st reason was that his human lied to him about what time class , then 2nd a girl knocks into his human (which he could care less if Sam ran into her first) , and 3rd was that she was holding _**HIS**_ humans hand . Bumblebee rumbled his engine in frustration , boy was he going to have a talk with this boy when he got out of class . But for now Bumblebee set aside his anger and continued to scan the area for any signs of decepticons , and watching his charge through each class . But despite his ruthless effort in watching , Bumblebee failed to detect the two green and red cars approaching behind him . "YO! Bumblebee!" , Bumblebee jumped out of his armor at the sound of Skidz's voice . Bumblebee transformed and whirled to face the twins, his cannon in place . "Woah woah! Take it easy BB" , Mudflap spoke with his hands up . Bumblebee whirred with surprise as he laid eyes on the autobots . He quickly put his cannon away and settled back down , bumblebee turned his head to the gangster twins . "_What is your business this time sir?" _, Bee's radio chimed out to them . Skidz clasped his hands together , "We just are here to check on you and shrimp puff" , Mudflap grinned , "Ya , so go easy with cannon big fellow" . Bumblebee just whirred in frustration , apparently news of Bee's over-protective behavior has slipped out and Optimus has heard of it . So now he's sending them to check on him? "_Long.. Day…"_ , Bee whirred to himself .

Sam took his seat next to Leo . He just walked into class , well lucky for him the professor was strangely late today . "Yo… Sam?" , Leo whispered the freshman sitting right next to him . Sam's eyes turned to face Leo , "Yeah?" , Leo pulled out his star book and pointed to a picture . "Bender told me today were going to be studying the clusters of stars , do you know ho-…" , Leo was cut off by Sam's right eye . "Dude.. What happened to your eye? Its all turquoise , are you going blind or something..?" . Sam stared at his friend , "No what are you talking about?" , Leo huffed and got closer to look at Sam's face , "Dude your right eye is blue… isint it supposed to be brown?" . Sam put his hand on Leo's chest and pushed him back before anyone saw how close he got . Sam slowly raised his cell up to look into the screen , when his reflection came up , Sam only saw a tint of blue . "Leo.. Its alright… I just got some weird eye coloring past the few days…" , Sam dismissed Leo's concern . Leo squirmed in his seat and played with the zipper on his blue jean jacket . "Sam.. That eye doesn't look right , I mean just a few days ago it was as brown as chocolate.. But now its turning like.. Blue" . Sam looked at Leo teaseling , "Like what kind of blue…Sky blue? Ocean Blue?" . Leo just furiously shook his head , "No dude , its not any blue ive seen before… its like turning crazy blue" .

Sam stared at Leo , but before he could respond , he was cut off by a loud screech . The entire class turned their heads to the door . "Hello class , sorry I'm late" , the professor spoke as he strut his way down the row of desk and onto the stage so everyone could see him . "Now… despite my lateness , let us begin shall we" , he smiled his husky grin . "Now" , he said as he pulled out the chalk bored , "Please open your books up to page 1113" . The sound of kids opening books and the shuffling of pages could be heard throughout the building . Sam slowly started to open his book when all of sudden he began to hear hissing sounds…_"hhhiiisss…"_ , Sam craned his neck upward , to see what was making that weird noise . Then he began to hear foot-steps . He whirled around to face the wall of the back of the room , Leo was staring at Sam's sudden moving frenzy . "Sam…psst Sam! Are you alright?" , Leo whispered to his poor friend . But Sam on the other hand did not hear a word Leo had spoke . Now unaware to Sam or to any of his classmates , his right eye was slightly glowing . Sam began to hear a faint buzzing sound in his head , his right eye began to burn severely . Sam felt the water leaking from his eye , he quickly put pressure on his right eye as the burning session got worse . He laid his head on the desk , but when he looked back up at his teacher , everything became silent .

When he realized this , Sam shot up straight in his seat . His ears twitched as he tried to hear a peep , but no… he couldn't hear anything . Yes the professor's mouth was moving , but no words were to be heard . Sam bit down on his pencil tightly . His hands began to sweat , his breath seemed to stop , his mouth went real dry . Sam's muscles began to tense up so bad he couldn't even move his own limbs . The only sound Sam could hear was the sounds of his quickening heart beat . Then…Sam's vision in his left eye became blank , like the left side of his body passed out . Sam tried to move his left arm or leg , but it was no good . He felt violent jerks arising within his stomach . Right now all Sam could do was watch the professor walk around through his right eye . But then Sam's vision through his only working eye at the moment began to get fuzzy , the professor and the lights of the classroom seemed to be getting further away from him . Sam tried to cry out , but it didn't do any good . Then his right eye began to water like nobodies business , then Sam began to hear whispers , "_oOO-SII… koig wuutg iuyhs…" _. Fear became greater as Sam tried to move , but still no good came out of it . Then.. He saw it… the exact same eyes that froze him dead in his tracks . The eyes of the transformer that seemed to be haunting him for the past few days .

"_Oh god.. NO!" , finally willing himself to move , he sprang to his wobbly feet . He jerked forward, and began to run from the creature , it was like a repeat of the dream that haunted him yesterday . But this time…Sam had no hopes of getting to far in this black void , for the creature had bent down and slammed his hand in front of Sam . Then when Sam turned to make a left turn , the creature put its other hand down there . Sam squinted his eyes as he briefly stared at the left arm of the creature . It appeared to have a white military stare engraved on it . Then Sam saw a code on the arm , '488Nv..' Sam didn't get time finish memorizing or reading the number as the creature grabbed him once again . "Let me go!" ,Sam yelled as he slammed his fist against the metal hand . He was NOT going to be taken lightly this time , he began to wiggle and yell more this time . The creature violently shook Sam , and tightened his grip , making intense pain flow through Sam's ribs and pelvic . Sam threw his head back , his blue eye flashing violently . All of a sudden , the pain stopped , and when Sam looked at the creature , its optics seemed to be frozen . It was staring into Sam's blue eye , Sam felt the creature's grip loosen . Sam began to smile , but then reality struck him as he realized he had no clue how far up he was . He immediately grasped the hand of the creature so he wouldn't fall , or take the chance of dying .Then.. The creature rotated his hand . Causing Sam to lose his balance , and all that was heard was the echoing sounds of a scream . Then Sam's body disappeared into the darkness ._

Sam jetted up from his bed . He shook and held his head as all his emotions seemed to come to life at one time . Sam hysterically moved and kicked as he got twisted and tangled in his covers . "Help! Its got me! Help!" , his wild and frantic thrashing caused him to hit the floor with a loud _'THUD' . _Also causing Sam to whack his head against the metal leg of the bed before the rest of his body made contact with the ground . Sam's thrashing eased up as his frantic calls for help died down . All senses seemed to slowly flow back into place when he clonked his noggin . "OOowww…" , he moaned softly while rubbing his head . Sam slowly took his right arm and unwrapped his left arm . Then making enough room in the tangled up mess , he slowly pushed his weight off the floor into a sitting position . Sam rubbed his eyes as he regained his vision , then looking around he noticed he was in his dorm and not in class . Then Sam looked at the clock , it was 5:30 PM . Sam sprang to his feet as he realized he had just missed the professor's lecture on the clusters of Galaxies they needed to know for their test next weak . Then Leo came into the room , "Yo Sammy.. What happened? You fainted right in the middle of class and the professor made me bring you back to the dorm" . Sam was still bewildered to answer , but his mouth happened to form a respond . "W-what am I going to do about the test next week?" , Leo looked at Sam as if saying '_Have you not heard a word I just ask?' ._ But the look on Sam's face made Leo sigh . "Don't worry Bud… I happened to scavenge some books for you before I left class" . Leo lazily replied as he pulled out 5 books from his back-pack . Sam sighed slightly , atleast he didn't have to worry about that stupid test . Then something came to Sam's memory that jolted him to his feet. "Uh.. Hey Leo I'll be right back!" , Sam yelled . Before Leo could reply , Sam bolted out the door outside to a very frustrated and worried camaro .

Outside , Bumblebee laid in the parking lot , shaking from concern and frustration . He happened to shoo away the twins before he gone real insane , so atleast he had quiet . But then Bee's scanners picked up footsteps running towards him in top speed . Bumblebee didn't know if It was his charge or a con , but just to stay on the safe side . Bumblebee silently turned on his engine , ready to gun forward and flatten the Con, because the sounds of the footsteps meant it probley wasent a big Con . But right when Bee was about to spring forward , his charge wiped around the corner . Bumblebee optics got real big as he immediately abounded his first idea and instead opened the door for is 19 year old charge . Sam jumped into the driver seat , he was shacking up a storm and sweating . Bumblebee was so stocked he didn't know how to begin a semi normal conversation . Bee didn't notice , but Sam's right eye has become more blue then yesterday . The pupil appeared to be turning more white . Almost as if he was going blind in that eye . But either way Bumblebee failed to notice this .

When Sam's shacking furry eased up a bit , Bee felt better in starting a conversation . Bee skimmed through his radio or favorite soap Apria's to find a good sentence to form his question . _"What got your kicks , on route 66?" _. Sam paused for a moment , though he was sort of calmed down , his heart was still beating out of his chest . Finally Sam found his voice and spoke , but not to well . "I-..I'm fine bee… just a… " he coughs loudly . "Just a nightmare…" , he forces out the last part of the sentence before he goes back into a coughing fit . Bumblebee was now terribly worried for his charge . But the biggest problem is , he didn't know how to approach his charge about this sort of problem . Because he nor his charge have ever seen this kind of problem to start with . Bee did a mechanical sigh and began to start out with questions . _"Young one.. Why did you miss school?" _, Sam sat up . "I'm sorry , but that part I just cant recall . But Leo said he brought me back to the room and said I fainted in the middle of his lecture" . Bumblebee's spark began to tighten . _"Alright pilgrim.. Got anything else to say..?" _, Sam sat there for a moment . "Okay Bee… I'm sorry I didn't come out right away to you…" . Then Bee's radio voice began to get more serious . _"And what about the time sir…?" _. Sam remembered lying to Bee about the time of when his class started so he could go get some more sleep . "Okay Bee.. Idk how you find out this stuff.. But I'm really sorry and I wont do it again" .

"_Ya better believe you wont do again.. Cause next time son I'll toss ya right end into the jail house…"_ . Sam chuckled and couldn't decide if bee was giving him a threat or a warning , probley a warning since Bee never threatens him . Sam leaned back into his seat to relax some more . 'So…" , Sam started , getting Bee's attention . "Right before i went to class , I noticed the twins were right next to ya… anything going on?" . Bumblebee became silent , he remembered Mudflap telling him they just came to check on them , but Skidz gave a more serious explanation before he shooed them away . _"It . Was . Just . A . Painful . Visit." _, Bee whirred as honestly as he could . But Sam was buying it , for one thing if it wasent nothing , Bumblebee wouldn't be using the word 'Painful' . "Are you sure Bee..?" . Bee seemed to be lost in haze . "Bee?", Sam snapped his finger . "Bumblebee!?" , but still Bee was not answering .

'_What . Are . You . Doing . Here ?" , Bee asked . "Well…" , Mudflap seemed hesitant . Bumblebee watched them real closely , for he had no idea what was going on . And he knew it wasent just to 'check; on them . He knew something was up , and he wanted to know . Bumblebee made gestures with his hand , giving the twins sign language that they better hurry up and say what their gonna say before he whips out the cannon . Skidz started to talk , "Well.. Something is going on.." , Bee looked at mudflap , "Yea.. Like.. Some kind silence is getting ready to be ended" , Mudflap spoke quietly . Bumblebee just stared , Skidz saw his look and sighed . "Listen B-man.. You have to protect Sam much greater now… because right now Prime is getting a bad feeling that the Decepticon's are being way to quiet" . Bee's gaze begin to wilt and became a scared stare . Mudflap took over the story , "Yes.. And this aint good B-man… we have a feeling that the con's are planning something… something big…and it may include the shrimp puff…" , Skidz nodded . "So you got to do what'cha got to do.. And that's watching twice as hard over the tiny shrimp" . Bumblebee was to stocked to answer , so he just nodded slowly . The twins looked at him with a sad face , then they transformed and drove off . _

They're faces… their faces were sad before they drove off . So that meant they weren't telling Bee everything . But the amount of motion they were showing.. That was defiantly **not **a good sign . "Bee!!" , Bumblebee jumped and turned towards his human . "Yes!?" , Sam sighed , "What was the visit from skidz and mudflap about?" . Bumblebee became silent , _"Son… even I cant answer that.." _.

**A/N: Well there ya god ^^ . Hope ya enjoyed it . Stay tuned for chapter 3 . Next one is going to be a zinger =) .**


	3. Worry Rises

**A/N: Hey , sorry for the wait ^^; . Anyways , I just sort of ran out of ideas for the moment , but then I began to get some real good ideas XD . Well anyways , here is chapter 3 , enjoy *bows and walks off* **

**----**

_Sam stood over the edge of a burning building , but he had no where to go . Below him , a very angry decepticon leader was approaching him . He had to move.. Fast . But before Sam could do anything , Megatron caught him . "Hello boy.." , the leader snarled down at him . "Let me go!" , Sam yelled . Megatron just glared with his blood-red optics . "Or what..? Humor me human…" , the leader snarled and he tightened his ugly claws around the poor freshman . Sam yelled in fear and agony , "Or bumblebee will kick your skid-plate to next Tuesday!!" . Megatron just stared , then began to laugh like crazy . "That puny pile of yellow junk!? , please! He couldn't even last 10 minutes against Barricade!" . Then before Sam could throw another comeback , the evil leader cut him off . "You think that yellow idiot is your life… well I'll tell you this boy!" , he snarled . "For all you know , before you wake up , the piece of autobot junk will be offlined before you know it!" . _

_Then Sam lost it . "No… you… __**WONT!!**__" . Then Sam's eye began to flash ,his body began to shake . Then before the con leader could figure what the crap was going on , a hand snatched his shoulder and pulled the evil leader down . Sam fell from Megatron's grasp , and hit the snow . Sam quickly tried to scramble up to see who his savior was . Then expecting to see bumblebee standing there in a heroic stance , reality struck him hard . There fighting the evil leader was the transformer in Sam's recent nightmares . _

"_What is this!? Another autobot!?" , the leader snarled . But the challenger did not answer Megatron's spiteful question . The creature just summoned its fist and charged towards the leader . Megatron whipped out his cannon and shot the creature , but the creature kept charging , with a iron will . Then the creature grappled Megatron with its claws and sent him crumbling into a building . "You cant forever protect this boy Prime! I'll kill you both!" , then opening his claws… Megatron gunned towards them . _

Sam jetted up from his bed , sweating and panting heavily . "What was that.." , Sam asked himself . Then Sam turned his position to where his feet were hanging off of the bed . He didn't understand this dream at all , because first the creature tries to chase him down . Then it tries to kill him , THEN it tries to save him? Sam shook his head in major confusion , it just didn't add up at all . Then sighing , Sam pushed himself off his bed and made his way to the closet .

After removing his sleeping clothes from his bare skin , he place on a black t-shirt and some blue jean shorts . Then stretching his arms , Sam stepped out of the closet . He grabbed his black Touch Pad Phone and quickly dissented to the hallway to meet up with Leo .

"Yo , bout time you woke up" , Leo stated as he heard Sam approach him . Sam finally stopped walking and leaned against the lockers . "Yea.. So… what's going on with Algebra class?" , Leo just shrugged . "Algebra was canceled for some bizarre reason , but we got the whole week off baby!" , Sam smiled a big one . "Awesome , then I guess I'll hang out with Bee then" , but before Sam could walk off , Leo stopped him . "Oh Sam , forgot to ask, you were talking in sleep… like you were dying , is everything alright?" . Sam stopped for a moment , "Yea.. It was just some nightmares…" . Leo raised his head from his cell phone , "Nightmares? What kind of nightmares?" . Sam hesitated , "Well… a recent one I just had.. I was being attacked by Megatron" . Leo about jumped back in shock , "What? You mean that crazy decepticon lea-" . Sam cut Leo off before he screamed the rest of the sentence . "Yes… _that_ transformer" , Leo pried Sam's hand away from his mouth so he could breath and finish talking . "Have you told Bumblebee yet?" , Sam looked around to make sure no one was listening . "Bee is already on edge , I cant tell him something like this , expecting he can handle it" . Leo nodded in understanding and turned his attention back to his cell phone .

Just when Sam began to walk out , his phone began to ring . "Oh hold on Leo , got a text" . Sam flipped his phone open to look .

BuzzBee: "_Sam? Are ya there?"_

LadiesMan: "_Yes.. I'm here , how are you?" _

BuzzBee: "_I'm good… heard you got your algebra class canceled and you got a week off"_

LadiesMan: "_Yup , I sure did , guess I got lucky huh? =) "_

BuzzBee: "_Awesome , so… would you like to go for a drive?"_

LadiesMan: "_Sure , I'll be down in a minuet , see ya then" _

BuzzBee: "_Okay , see ya"_

LadiesMan: "_See ya" . _

Then shutting his phone , Sam began to walk past Leo . "Later dude , gonna go hang with BB" , but before Sam could get towards the exit , Leo stopped him . "Your not going anywhere till you text Optimus and set up a time to talk to him" , Sam had a look of shock on his face . "No way man, I aint gonna" , but Sam was cut off by Leo threatening sneer on his face . Then sighing in defeat , Sam opened up his phone and began to text the autobot leader .

Driving through down town , a very worried Optimus was on edge . Optimus had just left a meeting with the N.E.S.T Team , and was not in a pleasant mood . _'What's going on…' _Optimus thought to himself , _'It has been to quiet for the decepticons… what are they planning..' ._ The worried Prime had just recently sent Skidz and Mudflap out to tell Bee he needed to really watch Sam . He didn't want bee to know the reason , because he already heard of his young soldier's behavior . Optimus was worried for Sam and his soldiers . But before he could make more plans on how to handle this rising situation , his common-link began to go off . He had just received a text from the boy .

O-Prime: "_Hello Samuel… how are you?" _

LadiesMan: "_Well… that's sort of what I'm texting you about.."_

O-Prime: "_Yes? What's your problem?"_

LadiesMan: "_Well… I have been having weird nightmares lately"_

Optimus pulled into a clearing in a forest , and then transformed so he could reply better .

O-Prime: "_Nightmares? What kind of nightmares?"_

LadiesMan: "_Well… in everyone a weird transformer was chasing me"_

Optimus slightly froze .

O-Prime: _"Transformer? Can you identify it?" _

LadiesMan: "_Not really… well I mean I got some detail of it… "_

O-Prime: "_Sam.. We need to talk face to face about this , when do you wish to talk?"_

LadiesMan: "_Well… Me and Bee were going to go for a drive , how about we meet in 3 hours at the old Gate entrance?"_

O-Prime: "_That shall do , see you then boy" _

LadiesMan: "_Okay Op , see ya then" . _

Then hanging up his phone , Sam turned to face Leo . "Okay.. I'm going to talk to him **AFTER **finish hanging out with Bee…" , Leo smiled , finally satisfied . "Alright fair enough , have a good time" . Sam rolled his eyes at his best friend's behavior . Then Sam exited the door and headed out to the parking , and walked to a very happy Camaro . "Hey bee , ready to go? . Bee honked his horn with delight and threw open his side door . _"Ready when you are captain!" , _Bee's radio sang out to the teenage boy . Sam smiled , then putting Bee into drive . They sped out of the school yard to begin their night on the town .

~(3 hours later)~

Sam stepped into the old clearing that was once a parking lot , plus the old junky place outlooks the city . A sight that makes a old abounded place still look nice or enjoyable to still come to . But before Sam could really get into the moment , the sound of a roaring engines and gears shifting cause the young teen to whirl around in alarm . "Hello Boy" , Sam relaxed as he saw it was just Optimus . "Hey Op , so what's the buzz?" , Optimus placed his hands behind his back and took a step towards Sam . "Sam… you said you saw a strange transformer , can you make out any few details?" , Sam put a finger to his chin in thought . His right eye begin to sting as he was begging to remember . "Well… I couldn't really see its face" , then Optimus raised one optic range , "Could you tell if it was a autobot or decepticon?" . Sam racked through his brain , "Umm.. Lets see… it had Blue optics , and claws , plus It attacked me" . Optimus seemed to be slightly stunned at his description of the transformer . "Well boy… only a true autobot has blue eyes.. But no autobot has claws… " . Then Sam's right eye stopped stinging , "Optimus… it's a autobot" . Optimus looked at the boy strongly , "Are you sure boy..? No autobot would ever attack a human , even if it's a rouge" .

Sam quickly caught something in that sentence , something different . "What's a rouge?" , Optimus had a look that said '_Why did I just say that..!?' _. Optimus adverted his gaze towards the opening that out looked the city . "Its difficult to explain because I have never seen one" , Sam waved his hand , motioning Optimus to continue . The autobot leader sighed and continued , "But from what I have read in the legends , a rouge is a transformer that is a neutral of both sides.. Like a mixture" . Sam tilted his head in question , "A mixture?" , Optimus nodded . "Yes , But by nature , a rouge is more autobot like , but on the outside , Rouges have some strange Con like features" . Sam then began to think of the creature , he gulped . "What happens when a rouge attacks you?" , now it was Optimus' turn to look surprised , but he answered nothing less . "Well from what I've heard , if a rouge attacks you without killing you… its trying to warn you" , Sam felt his heart stop . Optimus noticed this , "Sam?" , but Sam didn't answer . _'Warn me?… about what?' _, "Sam.?" , _'Am I in danger..? What does this mean? could there be something coming?' . _"Sam!!" , Sam jumped up as Optimus hollered his name . "What what!?" , the autobot leader slowly lowered himself to get eye level with the scared teen . "Sam… why do you ask such questions..?", the only thing Sam could do was turn his back to the Prime .

Sam was getting ready to tell Optimus about his dreams , but when the one nightmare with Megatron attacking him popped into view . He restrained himself to ask , Sam was not yet ready to tell the leader about that particular dream .


	4. Evil Plans Unfold

**A/N: Duh duh duh… *laughs* anyways , I'm VERY sorry the third chapter was so short . I had written it in my journal , but I left it at school , so I tried writing it based on memory . But I left out a few things ^^; SO sorry . But I think you guys got the lingo anyways . Well… here is chapter 4! Enjoy .**

----

Sam was pacing his room now . After having a talk with Optimus , he was now really stressed and worried . I mean… they didn't even discuss his dreams! Well… they sort of did , but just on the identity of who that crazy transformer was . "This all dosent make sense!" , Sam yelled to himself in frustration . "First the creatures chases me down , then it tries to kill me , THEN it saves me from Megatron??" , Sam banged his forehead against the wall . Well , not all was frustrating , atleast he might have found a name for this creature . Sam stopped pacing and sat on his bed , and cradled his head with his hands . So.. If this creature was a rouge , then it wasent trying to kill him , it tried to warn him . I mean that part sort of made sense to Sam , because the first two times the creature never really killed him . Well , if the creature did try and kill him , he woke up before the dream could go that far . But still , despite that one fact he knew about the creature , it still didn't add up . Sam really wanted answers, and he could tell Optimus wasent telling him everything . He had alote of questions , like where did the transformer come from? What does it want? Is it good or bad? And better yet , what does it have to do with Sam? Sam shook his head , he didn't know _**what**_ he was going to do .

Then Sam stood up , and he walked out of his dorm and into the parking lot . He might now know what is going on, but maybe he can get some of his questions answered by other autobots .

Bumblebee whirred in surprise at the sight of his human . Then Bee remembered his human had a hole week off . So then throwing his door open , Bee honked in pleasure as Sam scampered inside Bee . _"What are we going to be dancing to today honey?"_ , Bee's radio sang out to Sam . Sam looked at Bee , then he looked back out the window without answering . Maybe he could talk to Bumblebee and get some of his questions answered .

Bumblebee looked at his charge in worry . Actually Bee came to already know what was wrong with Sam , he find out that his charge was having strange dreams . _"Sam…" , _Bumblebee's radio spoke gently . "Hm? What is it Bee" , Sam listened to Bee whirr and his radio click a few times . Bee didn't know really how to start this conversation , all he knew what was going on . "Bee what is it?" , Bee slightly backed up and began to pull away from the school . _"Young Lad… We need to talk…" ._ Sam gulped , but he couldn't do anything , he had no choice. He had to tell Bee everything . But not all was bad , because Bee would never lie to Sam . Hey, maybe he could some of his questions answered . Sam smiled at the thought , and he sat back , not as worried , and let Bee drive him away to begin their talk .

_**~Transformers slash- Siberia , Tunguska~**_

"How could we have failed!" , Megatron yelled in all his furry as he took out his anger on a poor tree . Starscream was trembling in fright , afraid that he'll end up being the next target for his angry leader . "M-master… maybe the Fallen dying was not… s-s-so bad…" , Starscream stuttered in fright . The ruthless leader stopped his attacks on the tree and turned to deeply and spitefully glare at Starscream . "Okay Starscream…" , Megatron growled while slowly stepping towards him , "How is it not so bad…?" . But before Starscream could answer, Megatron cut him off . "And make sure it's a freaking good answer… or your gonna end up like my** Fallen master!!" **, that comment alone threw Starscream way off . "W-well… those pesky autobrats did destroy the fallen… but they alone are no match for your genius great commander…" . That seemed to save Starscream's aft as the leader appeared to slightly slack up on his glare , but not his anger . "Good choice of words Starscream…" , when Starscream began to smile , Megatron lashed his claws out and grabbed the con's neck . "_**Those autobots ruined our plans… so we are going to get our revenge! But this time.. It'll be the worst the world has EVER SEEN!!**_" , Megatron released Starscream and let the poor con hit the ground helplessly .

Megatron and Starscream have been hiding out in Tunguska Siberia for the last 8 months since the Fallen was destroyed . They were hoping that the cold radiation around the area would hide their Thermal Heat Signatures . It was the perfect place to hide out un-detected and make repairs . Even though they had a good place to hide , they still had no plans in getting their revenge . The autobots had driven the Cons back greater then ever before . So now they're back in the corner… where they were in the beginning , and Megatron was NOT pleased with being backed into the corner once again . Though the hiding un-detected was good , they had little parts for upgrades and full out repairs . But Starscream was able to fix Megatron's face plating , and replace his arm with a prototype arm that could only help pick up stuff , but not support him in fighting .

But the decepticons however weren't in such a bad spot . They still had Soundwave floating in the atmosphere unaware to any autobots or humans . So with Soundwave , they can monitor the autobot's movements whenever they wanted . So whenever a autobot happened to be in their area , they could quickly move before they were spotted and reported to Prime. They couldn't be seen , not yet anyways .

Megatron rose his artificial arm and pressed his common-link . "Soundwave! Report!" , Megatron yelled into the common-link . "_Soundwave reports.. No sign of autobot activity near your location_" , the cold emotionless voice roughly but quietly banged against Megatron's hearing processor . The leader snarled like a tiger who had just been splashed with boiling water . "Don't tell me about that! Tell me where are they exactly!" , the satellite con did respond for a moment . The only sound that could be heard was the faint buzzing sound of a search engine . "_Autobot's Location… In the northern hemisphere… Around Washington D.C… _" , the blissful con satellite responded , un-affected by his leader's harshness .

Megatron placed his claws against his sheered chin plate . "Can you identify the location of Prime?" , the faint buzzing started up again . About 6 and half minutes later , the satellite con replied , "_No sir… Location of…'Optimus Prime'… Unknown… _" . Megatron slammed his claws against the ground in anger , but then , an idea reached into the depths of his mind . "Soundwave… redo the search… except this time.. Find the location of Sam Witwicky" , Starscream looked at his master in confusion . "Master… why do you want to know the location of that puny fleshling? He is no use-" , Megatron slammed his knee into Starscream's gut and sent him flying into the snowy ground . "I make the decisions Starscream! Now be silent!" , the slightly smaller con coward into a corner of some rocks while his master worked with Soundwave .

"Alright Soundwave , search Sam Witwicky" . The faint buzzing began to start up again , Megatron bent back in a not-so-patient mood . Then the buzzing noise ended , and Soundwave's voice brought Megatron into a sitting position . "_Location of Human… 'Sam Witwicky'… Location in… Washington Collage University… cannot determine name of Said school_" . Megatron growled angrily at this , but then an idea popped in his head . "Give me his coordinates" , and again the buzzing noise of Soundwave's search again started up . "_Coordinates are… 99n , 55s_" , Megatron's optics glowed in pleasure , "Excellent… , now search for other autobots in the atmosphere… and do NOT report back to me _**unless**_ you find autobot activities" , Megatron growled his hateful orders . "_Soundwave acknowledges…" _, then hanging up his common-link , Megatron turned his attention towards the cowering decepticon in the corner . "Starscream! Fetch Ravage's body… we got plans…" .

_**~Transformers Slash- Egypt , Last Battle Scene of the Fallen~**_

Starscream flew through air of the sandy dry plains of Egypt . Megatron has given him a "To Do List" , and the first part of his "To Do List" was to recover Ravage's scraps from when Bumblebee tore him apart . Starscream had no idea what his leader had in mind , but he wasent dare to question him again . But he still had no idea why his leader would require him to recover a empty shell of a con who failed in battle . But the one thing Starscream learned over the long years of serving Megatron was this , "Do not think, just listen and do" . That was the best way to survive .

After a few moments of pondering over some other facts on how to stay alive , Starscream's monitors detected Ravage's scrap somewhere in the distant . Then picking up speed , the giant decepticon flew towards it . Then while transforming in mid-air , Starscream hit the sand and slide a good 100 meters . When finally stopping , Starscream bent down towards the sand .Then un-sheathing his claws , he savagely dug through the earth . Tossing up chunks of solid dirt and pushing some wet sand aside , Starscream's red optics laid upon the demolished pieces of the jaguar bot . "Lord Megatron , I have found Ravage . Repeat , I have found Ravage" , Starscream spoke loudly . "Excellent! Now finish your mission! Recover the Doctor" , Starscream sighed , "Yes Lord Megatron" . Then hanging up his common-link , Starscream bent over . Then grasping his claws around the hallow shell of Ravage . Starscream transformed and flew towards some other coordinates Megatron had commanded Soundwave to send him .

_**~Transformers Slash- Pacific Ocean~**_

Starscream flew slowly over the salt water known as the Pacific Ocean . He was constantly scanning the ocean for anything cybertronian , and his hope for finding this tiny decepticon in such a vast ocean region was dwindling . How was Starscream going to find the Doctor in this? It was even less then a needle in a hay stack , plus there were so many life forms moving around , his sensors would pick up every little to big movement . And this was driving him crazy , but he couldn't go back to his angry leader without victory or success . For Megatron was not in the mood for failure ,so he had to succeed , or it will be his scraps needed to be recovered next .

All of a sudden , Starscream picked up a movement that was somewhat… 'different' then all the other movements in the ocean . Then activating his Marine Life Camera , he dived into the water and transformed . Once in the water , Starscream moved his ugly red lights , scanning every inch of the water's edge . Then all of a sudden , movement caught his eye . Then whipping his head towards the right , where a family of crabs were , there was the doctor . He was offline , not dead , just recharging his battery . Starscream smirked , then he with slight movement , he swiftly but gracefully glided towards the un-active con . Starscream reached down and retrieved his body . Then opening a case in his body , Starscream shoved the Doctor's body right next to Ravage's scraps . "Lord Megatron , I have both cons . The Doctor is online and in working order" , Starscream replied to his ruthless leader . "_**Excellent , now bring me both of those pathetic excuses of decepticons! PRONTO!"**_ . Then quickly hanging up his common-link , Starscream transformed and sped out of the ocean . In a desperate attempt to get back before Megatron looses even more of his cool .

_**Transformers Slash- Tunguska , Siberia **_

Starscream laid both dead and offline bodies of the fallen decepticons in front of Megatron . The giant white , red eyed leader smiled with narrowly teeth . "Good work Starscream , but now is not the time for a pat on the back!" ,Megatron scolded Starscream . Starscream slowly melted back in fear , "Y-yes my league…" . Then Megatron stepped towards the bodies , "Starscream , leave at once!" . Then obediently the second biggest con left the area before his leader would shove him into his place again , which was a very painful process . Once Starscream was out of sight , Megatron rotated his head to a large door . "Poison , come here now! , I got a job for you to do" , then stepping into the old work building was a furious decepticon , and hideous one too.

The con was truly a sick sight to behold . It was pure shiny black, with a long serpent like body . The ugly decepticon took the exact appearance of a King Cobra . Though the con had no back legs , it had long bulky yet skinny front arms . Both arms armed with long deadly claws that dripped with neon purple colored liquid . On its head , the snake like decepticon had the head of a cobra , with some fin like features going down its neck . The Con Cobra's hood glowed a deep purple color , while the spikes going down its body were like a Ultra-Violet blue color . But the most frightening part of the cobra were its deep red optics , when you stared into those eyes , you would be dead in a matter of seconds .

"Yesss…lord Megatron..?" , the snake asked in a deep hissing voice . "Ahh… Poison…my most lethal Con of them all.. Plus my most deceiving servant…." , the snake bowed in respect to the ruthless tyrant . "What isss your odersss.. Lord Megatron…?" , the snake flicked its tongue in out in question . Megatron stepped in front of the large snake con and watch him . "Poison… your energy and potential is the next step in our plan to victory" , the snake listened silently as he listened to his master continue . "So… I am sending you on a search… " , the snake raised its head in question . "Search for who.. Massster..?" , Megatron growled evilly as a smile crept onto his face . "I want you to find a boy named Sam Witwicky… " .

**----**

**A/N: Duh duh duh! What's Megatron gonna do once he gets a hold of Sam? Find out on chapter 5! XD**


	5. Who's The New Guy?

**A/N: Okay sorry for the wait ^^; . I've been having some 'limited-creativity' lately , so I'm going to try my best . Anyways here is chapter 5 , enjoy! XD.**

_

* * *

_

_Sam laid on the ground in agony , "Why cant you just leave us alone!" , he yelled up at Megatron . "Because boy… you took away my victory… and now… I'm going to take away your happiness" , then Sam's eyes widen as he saw Megatron pin a wounded Bumblebee to the ground . "W-what are you doing to him!!??" , Sam yelled in fear . Megatron just grinned evilly , "Something that's gonna ruin your hole life" . Then Bumblebee looked at Sam , "Sam… love you…" . Sam's eyes widen as Megatron raised his cannon . "No.. .no" , Sam began to stand up , "Don't!" . Then Megatron cocked his gun , "Its too late boy!" , then his gun fired . "BUMBLEBEE!!" ._

_Bumblebee had covered his optics , preparing for the end . But when the blast never came , he looked up , only to see Megatron get thrown to the ground . Bumblebee's antenna's shut up in surprise , he looked over at his human . Sam's right eye was glowing brighter then any autobot's optic . "You cant escape from this!" , then Megatron lashed out and shot the transformer's arm , blowing a chunk of it off . "Ack!" , Sam yelled in pain and gripped his shoulder . The transformer too gripped its shoulder ._

_Then Megatron got up , he charged forward and shot the transformer in the face . The bot was sent flying and landed right in front of Sam . Sam's eyes widen as he stared into the transformer's eyes , now he saw that this transformer's optics weren't just blue . But infact red as well… this transformer's right optic was blue while its left optic was red . "W-what..?" , Sam shuttered in fear as he eyes scanned the bot , then Sam saw what he was looking for . There on its chest was the Autobot symbol , but then…._

Sam jetted awake , while panting heavily . "Who? What? Where!?" , he looks around frantically . Then when he noticed his surroundings were different , he sighed in relief . "Saamm.. What is with you screaming!?" , Leo groaned and looked over to Sam . Sam just kept staring at Leo ,Leo grew impatient "Well!?" . Sam just shook his head and got to his hands and knees . "It's the nightmares… t-they keep getting worse… ", Leo lowered his anger and replaced it with sympathy . Then getting to the floor , Leo caught his friend in a hug . "Hey bud… don't worry about it… its over now.. It was just dream , nothing can happen for real in your dreams…" , Sam relaxed a little bit . "Maybe your right… but… how can I stop having these nightmares?" , for Sam… these nightmares were basically ruining the rest of his normal year in collage .

For ever since his 2nd dream , the nightmares had caused him to stay awake , in fear that he might not ever wake up . "Sam… we'll go to that medical officer tomorrow… But right now we have class in 2 hours… so try to get some sleep.." , then getting off floor . Leo made his way back to his bed and crawled back under his covers to warm-up . Sam hugged his knees and rocked himself a little bit , trying to relax himself . '_I cant believe it…_' , he thought sadly . _'I was that close to seeing Bumblebee dead…_' , then his eyes begin to brighten up a little bit . _'Good thing that rouge came along when it did' _, then Sam stopped as he remembered what he saw right at the very end of his dream , before he woke up ._ 'That transformer… had the autobot symbol on its chest… plus its right optic was blue… so is it a autobot?' , _But truly Sam asked himself that question when he first learned about the Rouges .

"Sam go to bed!" , Leo barked . Sam flew up and raced to his bed and jumped , "Okay! Sheesh…" . Then when the lights went off , Sam laid his head back , wondering .Then, something popped into his mind,_' That transformer… right when Megatron blasted its arm.. It gripped its shoulder…but why did I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder? It was like… as if we were…' _. Sam shook his head , there was absolutely NO way he was going to finish that thought . Then he sighed , and finally went back to sleep.

_**~Transformers Slash- 2 hours later/ 6:05 A.M~**_

Sam was shaken awake by Leo , "Yo Sam get up!" . Sam stirred and pushed Leo away and pulled the blankets over his head . Leo lost his footing for a moment by Sam pushing him back , but once he regained his balance , his grimaced . "Sam get up! We have to go to class , and there is something you got to see!" , when Sam didn't budge , Leo pulled out a blow horn . "Last chance Sam , get up" , but when Sam once again didn't head his warning , Leo lowered the blow horn to Sam's face , and pushed down .

_HHHOOOONNNKKK!!!_

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin , "**Who!? What!? Where!?"**. Sam was so panicked he got tangled in his covers and rolled off the bed while screaming . Leo smiled to himself , _'Hmm… I should use this more often'_, he thought to himself . Then putting the Blow horn away , Leo grabbed Sam's shoulders , "NOW that your awake, hurry up and get dressed , were late for class , and there is something you have to see" . Sam tilted his head , but he immediately moved when he saw Leo twitch the blow horn .

After Sam was dressed , he quickly came out his room and entered the hallway . "Leo , man what is this about? What is so important?" , Leo looked at his friend in deep shock . "You'll see… but dude… your not gonna like this" , Sam shrugged , "Please… how bad can it be-" . Sam was cut off by some guy who was walking by and elbowed him . "Hey watch it punk!" , the guy yelled at Sam . Sam raised his hands and took a few steps back , "Dude what's your problem? I didn't do anything" . The guy scowled at Sam .

The guy was pale white in skin . He was very tell , about 6'3 in height . Had long black hair with slight purple streaks . He defiantly had alote muscles , made that Trent jerk look like a weenie . And the guy's eyes were very red , "What are you going to do?" , the upset teen asked as he advanced towards Sam . But before Sam could act , Leo got in the middle . Yo Bro , back off! Pick on someone your own size" , both boys began to throw punches at each other , but the black haired boy backed off . "Pfft.. Your not worth the trouble" , then backing up, he disappeared inside a group of drooling girls .

Leo sighed and looked at Sam , "You alright Bro?" . Sam nodded and brushed himself off , "Who was that anyways?" . Leo turned to stare at the guy in disgust , "That guy is Johnny… He's the new kid that everybody is talking about…" . Sam tilted his head in surprise , "New kid? …Wait is THAT what you wanted to show me?" , Leo nodded . "Yea… No one knows where he transferred from , he just showed up one day and began stealing all the guy's girlfriends , even some of football player's girlfriends" . Sam sighed a little in relief that he does not have a girlfriend anymore . Because a few weeks ago , he and Michaela got into a big fight because Sam caught her cheating on him with Trent and some other guys . She really broke Sam's heart , and he had to do everything in his power to keep Bumblebee from going to her house and going nut-so-freako on everything . Including her .

"So… the guy is a total mystery?" , Leo nodded at Sam . "Yea.. Though he has his way with the ladies , he shows no interests in having Guy friends" , Sam scratched his neck , not sure on how to respond to that .

Then the bell rang , "Oh crap! Dude we have to get to class!" , they both raced to class . They darted down the hallways , darted kids and staff left and right . Till finally they made it into the classroom .

_**~Transformers Slash- Military Base/ N.E.S.T ~**_

Will and a small band of soldiers were driving through the camp , all were in a fowl mood . "Yo man.. .what are we going to do?" , Lee , a new Greek soldier who just entered in the army asked . "I mean… if we continue on like this… the government will surly deactivate us for sure…" , Lee continued . Will was cradling his head in his hands , "You don't think I'm trying to figure this out!? , I mean this is the third decepticon this week they have killed , but the reasons are unknown" .

"Now everyone just calm down" , Brittany , a female soldier spoke up . "I mean this is very mysteries , but atleast we got some leagues right?" . Will sighed and nodded towards Brittany , "I guess your right… but still.. There is something else their looking for… but… whatever is happening this time… is something super big… I can feel it" . All the soldiers looked at each other with deep worry , "Do you think the Fallen is coming back?" , Will looked at Lee . "No… something worse… way worse… probley the most death filling threat we could ever think of… but the question is… what is it…" .

_**~Transformers Slash-**__ Flashback_

_A giant deception bashed through the streets of downtown Colorado . The con was big and red , had 6 deep gruesome red optics , 4 wheels balanced it as it ran . 3 wings , two on the side and one in the middle of its back crackled with electricity as it ran . The con was caught digging in a classified base right behind a old power plant that was actually a experimental base used by scientist to conduct strange alien weapondary for wars . _

"_You cant get away Reddvile!" , Ironhide yelled as he picked up some speed to catch up to the massive 'Con . "Watch me Autobrat!" , the giant con sneered as he rotated two of his smaller wheels so the two bigger ones could pick up speed . "You cannot stop this from happening! I will finish my mission!" , the con yelled to the sky as he did a quick U-turn and darted to the left . Ironhide quickly put his breaks on as chunks of ash fault flew towards his direction . "No! Optimus! He is coming your way!" . _

_In the distant , Optimus stood in Truck mode . He hide right beside a building , "Message received , I am ready" . Just then the con known ass Reddvile sped past the peter-built truck . Optimus put himself in drive and gunned forward. "Autobots I am in pursuit!" , Optimus messaged as he sped after the con . _

_Reddvile turned his head just in time to see the autobot leader transform and fling himself onto his shoulders . "Pathetic Autobot! Release me!" , he yelled as giant metal arms shot out of his back and grabbed Optimus' legs . "You will not continue to terrorize this world!" , Optimus narrowed his optics . And right as Optimus was yanked off , he summoned his blades and sliced a chunk of his face off . Reddvile roared in pain and covered his eyes . _

_With his optics covered , Reddvile lost control and went speeding right off a bridge into a open , but almost frozen river . His body literally exploded when he made contact with the ground , chunks of his own limbs flew everywhere . His wings broke apart and his joints began to quickly freeze as the ice cold water seeped into him . Reddvile moaned in pain as he forced himself to rollover , "Gah… uugghh.." . _

_Optimus , Ironhide , and Ratchet approached the now fallen decepticon . "Well Reddvile… you gave us quit the chase.. But now its over" , Ratchet stated as he bent down to examine the Con's injuries , but making no attempt to fix him . Reddvile just glared at the autobots towering over his collapsed body , 3 of his optics dangled lifelessly . "It is not over…" , Ironhide laughed , "You decepticons are getting even more desperate by the minute… we destroyed the fallen… you all are done" . The autobots raised their eyebrows in surprise as the con began to laugh . "You fools are blinded by your victory… but you think its over? No! the danger… only has begun… The Destroyer… is upon them…" . Optimus grinned his dental plating , "Not in this life time… Scum" , Optimus cocked his gun shot his heart. _

_Reddvile's optics permantly shut down ._

_**~Transformers Slash- **__End of Flash Back_

"Who in bloody he** knows what 'the Destroyers' is?" , Lee asked . Will shrugged , "Sounds like the Fallen's long lost cousin if ya ask me" . Brittany narrowed her eyes , "Guys be freaking serious! We need to speak to Optimus about this , I mean think about it , this could be twice as bad the last attack we had" . Will looked at Brittany closely , "Your right… this is to big… we NEED to speak to Optimus , because I have a feeling the autobots are not telling us everything" .

_**~Transformers Slash- Collage State University/Washington~**_

Sam and Leo quickly sat in their seats before the Coach walked in, "Woah dude that was close" . Sam nodded at his friend , "Yea.. I heard this coach is super strict" .

Both boys were quickly silenced when the doors were kicked open by a big muscular foot . "Alright listen up you wimps!" , a big , hairy , very tall , very muscular, and about 30 year old man entered the room . "You all are going to refer to me as Mr. Gracie! And every time I ask you a question , you are to answer 'Yes sir' , am I clear!?" . "Yes sir!" , the entire class answered the big man . The coach nodded , "Now before we begin our day with some drills , I would like to introduce a new student . Johnny please step up here" .

The kid with long black hair with purple highlights stepped up and got in front of the class . His shifty red eyes quickly scanning the room , "Welcome to our class Johnny , now you please tell us about yourself? Like where your from maybe?" . The teen eye's quickly widened at that sentence , but he quickly covered it up . "I come from Tunguska Siberia" , the coach scratched his chin in interest, "Tunguska I see , I am a huge fan of your Ice Hockey team The Snow Tigers , do you play on their team?" . Johnny just shrugged , My dad did , but its been a long time, I cant remember" .

The coach nodded , and then gestured for him to sit down . "Alright class ,get out of those seats and move outside right now! On the double! Housel now!!" , He barked angrily . The class quickly jumped and marched out of the room and exited outside.

Sam and Leo were quick to start off the 3 mile drill , but right behind them , Johnny was close behind them . Sam looked back at the tall black haired gothic kid , "Hey Leo" , Sam whispered through pants . "What is it? I'm trying to run" , Sam looked back at Johnny . "Something about the new kid.. He's like giving me a evil vibe… just something strange about him" .

Leo stopped to take a breath , "Yea your right… I mean did you see the dude's eyes when he stood in front of the classroom? Talk about shifty.. " . Sam nodded , "Yea and when the coach asked him where he was from , he looked like he about would have a stroke" . But before Leo could respond , the coach was quick to them , "Shut up! I didn't say stop and talk , keep running!" .

Sam and Leo jumped and took off , the coach grunted and turned back to the three woman teachers watching the kids run . But not far off , sitting on the bench . Johnny's red eyes were watching Sam super closely , his eyes… watching his every move .

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Terribly sorry for the wait T.T , I was super held up . But anyways here is chapter 5, chapter 6 coming soon . **

**Also , don't get upset with me for breaking Sam and Megan Fox up , to tell ya the truth , I think Megan Fox should stop playing in the transformer's movies , because on YouTube ALOTE of the crew members were saying that Megan Fox was like the only thing who made the Transformers Movie a big hit . PLEASE! Its Bumblebee and the others who made this Movie a big hit , but anyways , enough complaining about Megan Fox . I got big news . **

**Transformers 3 is officially coming out July 1****st**** 2011 , and the movie is not just gonna be "Action action action" , its gonna be more undercover , more emotional .**

**There is going to be more Sam and bumblebee!! XD (My favorite one) . Now this information about the movie I am not TOTALLY sure of , so I aint promising anything . This movie MAY take place on Cybertron and few other parts of the world , and it may , just maybe , might have some big guy named Unicron star in the movie . **

**Okay now this last piece of information is MY prediction about what might happen in the movie . Okay so if you noticed, in each of the first movies , Sam's situations were getting worse and worse . Sooo technically its like a pattern . Firs he had glasses, then he was zapped and was seeing stuff . Then what do you think will happen? Obviously something worse . So my prediction is Sam may get zapped or infected with something and may change into a transformer . **

**Well that's all the news I got , review if you want . Have a nice day! Stay tuned for chapter 6**


	6. A Riddle of a Unknown Future

**A/N: Howdy folks I'm back , updating quicker then i thought huh? . Still having brain farts a little , and your gonna find out who 'Johnny' really is . ANYWAYS , I hope you enjoy chapter 6 . Enjoy ^^**

**P.S. If you want some hints of some characters , I'll be happy to tell ya . Just message me , thank you and enjoy! **

* * *

Sam was typing on his computer , they were doing a lab about learning the differences between 'a red sided turtle' , and a 'alligator turtle' . And believe me , it was the most stupidest thing he has ever done for a class assignment . "This is so stupid Sam" , Leo moaned as he flopped his head down on the keyboard . "Yes… I know you hate this class.." , Sam stared at his friend . "I mean come on! When on earth are we ever gonna use this crap!?" , Sam just shrugged and continued typing his 5 paged essay on the difference . "Trust me Leo… the worst thing you would want to do is become a scientist…" , Leo nodded in agreement . "Bro… I cant tell you how much I agree with that" .

Then Sam began to get some weird feeling . Like a feeling of a pair of cold eyes watching him . Then turning his head to check if anyone was staring at him , sure enough , that new kid was locking eyes with him .

Sam just gave the kid a 'What are you doing?' ,look . They both just kept staring . Then Sam noticed the new kid's red eyes were gleaming in the light . Sam titled his head slightly , _'Why are his eyes glimmering? All the lights are turned off , plus he isint looking at his computer' _. Sam turned away for a second , to see if that Johnny guy would stop staring . Then when he turned back around , that kid kept staring at him . Then Sam's right eye began to sting like nobodies business .

Sam was quick to turn away as he covered his right eye with his left hand . _'What is going on!?'_ , Sam screamed to himself as his mind strained greatly to stay focused on his assignment . Sam tried a few different things to stop his eye from hurting . First he tried pouring water that Leo was drinking into his eye . Then he tried rubbing it , that didn't work. Then he tried closing his eyes for about 20 seconds , that still didn't work . Then he just applied pressure to it , hoping that would work . But it didn't…

Sam couldn't take it , the more he tried to ignore it . The more it hurt , and the more it hurt , the more he came close to fainting . Then Sam turned back to face the new kid . Johnny was now giving him a surprised look ,and that just baffled Sam to no end . I mean one moment that guy was glaring the most spiteful glare to him . THEN he was giving him a , _"Dude… you alright?'_ , look . Seriously , that guy's eyes need to make up their mind… literally . But despite that , Sam couldn't take the stinging session , he had to leave .

"Excuse me… Mrs. Ross , may I be dismissed?" , Sam called out to his science teacher . Mrs. Ross raised her eyes from her papers and went to study Sam . "My boy , why do you want to leave? Are you sick? Do you need to go to the clinic?" , Sam just shook his head . "I just… I have a sever head-ach , and I really cant stay awake" , Mrs. Ross sighed and leaned back in thought . "Alright you may leave , BUT you are having double homework when you get back" , Sam smiled . "Thanks Mrs. Ross" , then before Mrs. Ross could wish him a goodbye , he was out of that room .

But right before Sam disappeared into the hallway . He could feel Johnnies hateful glare following him out the door before he got to the main hall . Sam sighed and gripped his eye , "What is going on with me!?" . Then he leaned against the wall and dragged his throbbing head and burning eye back to his room .

_**~Transformers Slash- Sam's Room~**_

Sam threw himself onto his bed , yelling in pain. Now the pain from his head had seemed to spread to his chest . This pain was just to intense , it felt like someone stuffed a fire cracker down his throat , being lit on fire , and then blowing up . It was just so unbearable , "Oh! What's going on with me!!" . Sam felt hot tears fall and he gripped his face . He grabbed his shirt and pulled , trying to get some comfort in dealing with the pain . But then a sudden electrifying jolt of pain caused his arm to tear off his shirt . Sam was literally _**DYING **_in agony . "Please God! Make it stop!" , he yelled to the ceiling in a desperate attempt to ask God to spare him from this heart ripping and soul stabbing agony .

Just right outside his room , Johnny slowly was leaning against Sam and Leo's door . He had just got out of class a few minutes after Sam left . Johnny leaned in closer to the door to listen , but he nearly jumped when he heard a blast of screaming pain . "Dang…" , he spoke to himself , "Sounds like a woman going into labor" . Then he shook his head from his distracting thoughts , he had a job to do .

Looking around so no one was looking . Johnny took out some small grey bottle with a green label on it . Johnny began looking around as he reached into his other pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife . Quickly , he shook up the bottle . Then getting his pocket knife , he jabbed a small hole into the plastic lid . Then opening the door , he gently tossed the bottle within his room . Then shutting the door , Johnny stood outside for about 5 minutes . Then he noticed that Sam's screaming was dying down , then it came to a complete stop . Then smiling in victory , Johnny opened the door up , and stepped into his room .

Once he was in Sam's room , he locked the door . Sam laid knocked out on his bed , No he wasent dead . The bottle Johnny had tossed in was knock-out gas , quit useful for these kind of cases . But besides that , Johnny was very intent on finishing what he started . "Alright kid.." , he spoke as he made his way to the sleeping teen's bed side . "You took away my Massstersss victory… " , he hissed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some vials . Johnny had a few different vials , one was purple , while the other was bright glowing neon blue .

Then taking both vials , he opened the purple one up .Then tilting Sam's head back , he poured the vial into his mouth . He kept it up till the vial was all gone , "Sssoon kid… thisss vial will poison you and destroy you" . But right when Johnny began to stand up , he immediately stopped when his red eyes caught sight of Sam's blue eye . "Impossible.." , he whispered . Then reaching down , he opened Sam's eyelids to get a closer look .

Then all of a sudden Sam's right eye glowed , Sam jerked his head upward and hit Johnnies head . Johnny backed up and threw the blue vial into the air . The vial flipped through the air as the lid to it came flying off , then before Johnny could even notice . The blue vial landed in Sam's mouth , and some of the liquid when down his throat . "No!" , he quickly grabbed the vial before all the liquid could drain down his throat . "Dang it!" , he hissed and glared at a still sleeping Sam . "You got lucky kid… but the poison will still effect you and ruin your life…" . Then gathering everything , Johnny ran out of the dorm before anyone could . Unaware of what was happening within Sam right now .

_**~Transformers Slash- Outside the borders of the School~**_

Johnny ran till he was away and out of sight of everyone . Then checking his scanners , only to see no one was in the area . He grinned evilly and transformed into his real form . His artificial skin sliding off to reveal black metal . He grew bigger , and bigger, and bigger , and bigger till he was sure he was the size of Megatron . And there , stood the giant black King Cobra Decepticon, Poison . "Massster…" , Poison hissed through his common-link . _"Yes my faithful servant… did you complete your task?"_, his grim leader asked . Poison looked back at the building, "My mission is confirmed massster… but…" . He was quick to cover his ears as Megatron began to blow a fuse at the 'but' part . _"No beating around the Energon dish Poison! Tell me what happened!? Did you get the vials mixed up!?" . _Poison quickly shook his head . "No no master , the purple Vial was successfully drained into the boy's blood ssstream" . Then it was Megatron who was angry/confused , _"Then what the he** is the problem!? You gave him the poisonous vial! that's all you were assigned to do!" . _Poisson was quick to answer , "Yes master… but when I completely drained the poison vial into his blood stream , somehow his funky looking right eye snapped open and he struck me in his sleep . Like it was a instinct to attack in his sleep" . Then Megatron grew furious , _"So.. You mean to tell me that he swallowed the __**BLUE VIAL ON ACCIDENT!!"**_ . Poisson winced , "Yes…but fear not my leader , he didn't take all the liquid , only a few drops or so . That shouldn't affect anything , he has fully taken the entire purple vial ,and only a few drops of blue vial, so yes it kept him from dying right on the spot. BUT it should slowly , but surely spread through his veins and destroy him . All we have to do is make sure the boy dosent have some kind reaction that could trigger the blue vial into… finishing what his body was already going under" .

Megatron didn't reply for a moment, but then he asked , "What kind of reaction?" . Poisson just shook his head , "Pleassse believe me massster… I cannot confirm wad kind of reaction would ssset off hisss heart rate to high levels ssstrong enough to trigger the blue Vial" . Megatron growled in frustration , _"Fine… since I'm in a good mood , I'll let this one slide.. But believe me I will NOT do it again! Not get your aft/tail back to Siberia! We got more plans to full fill…" _. Poisson dipped his head , "Yesss my massster… I'm on my way…" .

Then hanging up his common-link . Poisson began to transform and shift into a neon black Raptor Jet . But right before his head changed, the giant snake con looked back at the school . "Something is going on inside that boy… something that has never happened before… and I fear I may have further converted this… unknown factor to occur…" . Then saying no more , his head finally changed into the snout of the jet . Then activating his boosters , Poisson shot away from the school . Navigating his way back to Siberia , to further help with whatever his leader had in mind .

_**~Transformers Slash- Back at Sam's room~**_

_Sam stood ontop of a giant stone pillar . It was pouring rain , and it was very dark . "Hello?" , Sam was looking around in fear . "hheeelllloooo…" , a deep whisper rumbled into Sam's ear . _

_Sam jumped in pure fear , "W-who's there!? , show yourself!" . But no one answered , and the wind was getting harder . Sam knelt down and covered himself with his jacket , he was shivering like crazy . "Where am I?" , then all of sudden , right in front of Sam , two bright blue optics appeared in front of Sam. _

_Sam jumped back and nearly fell off the edge , the storm only getting heavier . Then looking up at the giant optics , more optics appeared behind . "Who's there!? Optimus? Is that you!?" , then the giant robots came more into . "Sam… your destiny was to restore Optimus' life , and save the world from our brother The Fallen" . Then Sam realized it was the ancient primes , but what were the talking about? didn't he already full fill his destiny? . "What are you guys talking about? Didn't I already do my 'destiny'?"' , he asked baffled . The head Prime bent down towards Sam , "Young Sam… Terrible things are coming… only the pure heart of a Transformer cant stop this new evil…" . Sam backed up in shock ._

"_W-what new evil? Isint Optimus the transformer to stop it?" , the primes shook their head . "No young Samuel…You alone are the one destined for this new task ahead of you…" , Sam stared in shock . "What!? No! that's impossible! How can I stop something worse then the fallen all by myself! I'm not even as big as Bumblebee! I'm not a transformer , I'm not some kind of All-spark hero! I am a human who just happened to have gotten involved with the transformers… faith didn't link me towards this!" . The primes looked at each other , then they shook their heads . "Sam… just recently , you were poisoned by a decepticon disguised as a human child.." , then Sam stared in shock . "You mean Johnny!? That new kid was a decepticon! And he tried to poison me!?" ._

_The head prime nodded , "Yes… the Con who poisoned you was a ancient transformer guardian of the All-spark" . Sam then twisted his head to look up at the giant robots , "Wait , if it was a guardian… then why did it try and poison me?" . The head Prime shook his head and put his hand against a mountain side, "Before the cube created all transformers , there were transformers known as 'Rouges' . Other words known as 'Autocons' ." . Sam stared wide-eyed at the word 'rouge' . "Yes…Optimus told me a little bit about Rouges , like how they were legendary and were usually half autobot and half decepticon" . The primes nodded at Sam's response , "Yes young one… The transformer that poisoned you was a rouge transformer… the transformer is named Poisson" . Sam felt a icy chill run down his spine, 'Poisson?" , the head prime nodded . "Yes… Poisson was once a guardian that was on side of Good… " , Sam looked up with eye brows raised . "What happened to him?" , the head prime dropped his head in despair . _

"_Then… that horrific day happened… When Poisson conspired with Unicron… a evil transformer who's power was strength… to twist his mind.. And take away his good spark…" , Sam's heart dropped , but he remained silent as the head prime continued with his grieving story . "When I found out about Poisson's doings and his betrayal… I destroyed Unicron… and then punished Poisson… for as of we speak , Poisson is a black horrific decepticon that takes the form of a King Cobra . He works under the influence of Megatron… " , then Sam looked towards the ground . "Why are you telling me this…?" , then the head prime raised his head . "The answer will appear… but not now" , then Sam raised his hands . "Wait! What about the poison!? Am I going to die!?" , the primes raised their hands and began to glow . "Your faith will see to it that you see the light of another day… please save this world from the doom on the horizon…now go… go…" . _

Sam's eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed . "What the crap was that all about?" , then looking around , he realized his was back in his bedroom .

Sighing , Sam leaned forward and cradled his head in his hands . _'Only a transformer with a pure heart can stop this evil…' _, Sam repeated in his head . _'Sam…only you alone can stop this war…' _. Sam raised his head to look out the window , "What did they mean by 'a transformer with a pure heart can stop this new evil'…? Transformers have sparks… not hearts" .

But little did Sam know , the primes were trying to tell him something . Something that the autobots knew , but failed to tell Sam . But soon , the secret will enter his mind , and unlock something , that will stop this independent doom almost upon them . Soon… Sam will be the hero he never pictured or saw himself as .

**

* * *

****A/N: Okay , I hope you liked that . Sorry I didn't make Johnny stay as a human for a little while longer , but I just felt that I was making the boring parts to long . SSOO I decided to just get on with Sam's 'New Beginning' .**

**Stay tuned for chapter 7 , and trust me . No more boring chapters , the fun… is finally beginning . Review if you want , have a great day!**


	7. A Secret Sworn To Be Kept

**A/N: Hey there again , here is chapter 7! =) , enjoy . **

**P.S. You all are gonna be stocked when you get a-load of this . Anyways enjoy**

* * *

Bumblebee slowly drove into the parking lot of the school . He had been called away for a 3 day meeting to discuss some… 'issues' .

_**~Transformers Slash- **__Flash back_

_All the autobots gathered into a big room at the autobot base . They all gathered around a steel table with cybertronian markings graved into the steel . _

"_Why did Optimus call us up here?" , Ironhide asked slight aggravated that he had to leave Will and his family for a few days . "I don't Ironhide… but if Optimus called it just out of the blue , it must be important" , Ratchet spoke calmly while looking at the weapon's specialist . "This . Must . Be . Fast" , Bumblebee's radio sand out to the others . Sideswipe , who was listening to his own rap music , just happened to hear Bumblebee . "What's with the hurry Buzz boy?" , Sideswipe asked while leaning forward . Bumblebee made a mechanical whirr, similar to a human sigh . "Must . Get . Back . To . Sam" , Bumblebee said worriedly . "Well not to worry Bumblebee" , Ratchet smiled down to his small yellow friend . "All will be alright , its just for a few days . And besides , what are the chances of something bad happening?" . _

_Before Bumblebee could answer , Optimus entered the room . "Autobots" , Optimus greeted . "Prime" , Bee and the others greeted back . "Now you are all probley wondering why I called you here…" , Optimus spoke as he sat down in his steel chair in front of everyone . "Yes… What's going on Prime?" , Ratchet questioned . "Is it more punk a** decepticons!" , Ironhide angrily replied while slightly standing up in his seat . Optimus just shook his head , "It is more then just decepticons… its something different… something… very bad" . _

_All the autobots looked at each other . Then Skidz spoke up , "Yo Prime dog , so what kind of mean robot scum are we going to fighting this time?" . Optimus dipped his head slightly , "I'm not sure… but I am aware of how its going to start" . Now all the autobots were intensely , even a worried to death Bumblebee forgot about his fears for a moment to listen . "What are you saying Prime?" , Ratchet asked . _

_Now Optimus was out of his seat and pacing around the room . "I'm afraid that the decepticons are planning something else… but this is not the real reason to why I called you all here" . Then everyone stood up at the words that slid off of Optimus' metal tongue . "Sam is becoming a transformer" , everyone jumped back in shock . "How can this be!'" , Ironhide yelled . "No human can become a transformer! Its impossible!" , Ratchet yelled in a near panic . Bumblebee however was not screaming in confusion , or yelling in fear . _

_Bumblebee was frozen in deep shock . Bumblebee was lost , seeing nothing but darkness . Bee slowly slid to his knees onto the floor . 'Why…?' , Bumblebee thought . 'Why does it have too happen to my best friend?' , Bumblebee was now silently stuck in shcock . He couldn't believe , no… he couldn't __**accept **__the fact that his charge , his human , his best friend one was turning into something that could be very bad . _

"_How do you know this prime!" , Sideswipe yelled in defense for Bumblebee's young charge . "Because there is no signs or actions that signal Sam changing into such a thing" , Ratchet spoke with his hands out . Optimus ignored every statement , as if they weren't saying anything at all . "Autobots… I know this news comes quit as a shock… but believe me… I know…" , all the autobots. _

_Now Optimus stood up to where everyone could see him . "Just last week , Sam Witwicky had informed about some dreams he was experiencing… some bizarre dreams" , The twins looked at each other in surprise . "What kind of dreams Prime?" , Ironhide asked . Optimus looked at his heavily armed solider with mixed emotions showing in his eyes . "Sam has told me he had been seeing some transformer… A transformer that had attacked him in his earlier dreams . But then saved him from Megatron" . _

_Ironhide slammed his fist against the table , "I knew that slagging decepticon has something to do with this!" . Optimus slowly raised his hand , "Calm yourself Ironhide… I am not if my brother even has anything to do with this…" . Ratchet scratched his chin , "Did Sam identify this transformer?" . Optimus nodded his head . "Yes… but he could only make out a few distinctive features , such as this autobot had one blue optic . And it wielded claws" . _

_Then… all the transformers jumped back in shock . "No.. impossible! Do you think he saw a-" , Optimus cut ratchet off before he could finish . "Yes… What Sam saw was a Rouge… a Autocon… " , Sideswipe bent back in surprise . "Autocons? I thought those guys were wiped out way before they war even started" , Optimus just simply shook his head . "As did I… but apparently.. Some might have survived" . _

_Then… Optimus spoke again , "I fear that Sam is becoming a-" . "No!" , Bumblebee cut Optimus off . "No! y-y-your ww-rong!" . Bumblebee slammed his fist into the table , he has heard enough . "My best friend is NOT becoming a transformer! This war has put him through enough!" . _

_But before Bumblebee could finish ranting and raving . Optimus has bent down to get eye-level with bumblebee , and gently placed his hands on the young scout's shoulders . "Bumblebee… I know you cannot accept this… but this happening… I don't like it either… but we have no control over what Destiny has decided…" . Bumblebee fell silent and sat back down in silence . _

_Then before everyone was dismissed , Optimus caught their attention with one more thing . "Now I am not positive if this transformation will take effect , but either way… we must not tell him about this… because if we do…it could mentally destroy him , and could cause him to further transform" . Everyone looked at each other , "Yes.. Its probley a good idea for the kid to not know about the energy inside him" , Ironhide stated . "Agreed , who knows what could happen to him or the people around him if he founds out" , Ratchet said frowning . _

_Then everyone looked at Bumblebee , Bumblebee looked back . "What!" , Optimus ignored Bee's depressed/angry state and bent down in front of him again . "Bumblebee… we know this must be extremely hard for you… but trust me… if you want to protect Sam… its best not to tell him… " . Bumblebee sighed and finally nodded . It was best to keep this a secret from Sam . _

_**~Transformers Slash- **__End of Flash Back_

Bumblebee finally stopped in the parking lot . Oh he was in so much pain , receiving news that his human could be in danger of never being the same again . It killed Bee inside to keep a secret , but then again it killed him even more to watch Sam's reaction to this strange , heart aching news .

But atleast he was back now . When he saw his charge's smiling face , that should help him feel better . Or atleast make him forget about that stupid meeting .

But there was nothing Bee could do at the moment . So deciding to just relax , Bumblebee settled back down and warmed his cold metal skin in the sunshine . Waiting for his charge to return .

_**~Transformers Slash- With Sam~**_

Sam laid on his bed , in deep despair of what had just recently occurred a few hours ago . First he was in pain , then he gets knocked out , Then the primes appear in dreams ,then finds out that the new kid was a crazy decepticon spy gone mad and tried to poison him . Plus he still had NO idea what the ancient primes meant by _"Only you can stop this war…" _. "Why does this keep happening to me!" , he shouted into the air .

Then Sam began to feel a slight sting in his left eye . A similar sting to that of his right eye .

Panic took over as Sam sat up in his bed . Then swinging his legs off the bed , Sam stood up and made his way to the bathroom .

Once in the bathroom , Sam gazed at himself in the mirror . Then after checking his face over , his heart stopped when he saw his left eye . There right now , right in front of him . His normal chocolate brown eye was now becoming a deep blood red . Just like Megatron's eyes , and both his eyes seemed to be so different . One representing evil , while the other resembled good .

Then backing away from his reflection , he ran out of the bathroom . Then flopping himself onto his bed , he broke down into tears of misery . "God… what on earth is happening to me!" , Sam spoke through tears and gasps . "Why does life have to be so cruel to me!" , then his nose begins to run . "First Michaela breaks up with me… then my eyes…. Then the dreams… Why!" , he banged his fist against the bed side as he wept uncontrollable .

But then Sam's weeping was quickly silenced when he heard the rev of a engine . Then drying his eyes , Sam looked out the window to see his yellow camaro . Waiting for him .

Sam tilted his head , where has bumblebee been? Did he leave to go meet up with the autobots? Is he okay? What's going on?

Then quickly gathering himself up . Sam sped out of the room and made his way towards Bumblebee .

Bumblebee roared his engine in joy at the sight of his charge . Bumblebee quickly popped open his door and let his human into the driver seat within him .

"Bumblebee! Where have you been!" , Sam nearly cried and burying his face into Bee's leather seat . "I You scared me half to death!" . Sam could hear some chocking noise irrupting from bee's radio . He knew that Bee was crying as well , and probley missed him as much as Sam missed him . "Are you okay Bumblebee?" , the yellow camaro quickly skimmed through the radio stations to find which song lyrics best matched to what sort of happened .

"_Meetings are cruel harsh.. But baby you still keep me coming back again" . _

Sam listened to radio station as he understood of where Bee has been . "Meeting huh? Well what were you guys talking about? Any decepticons come up?" . Bumblebee just whirred and made a shacking noise , _"We . Discussed . Boring . Military . Stuff" _. Sam nodded , "Yea.. Those military things are really boring…" .

Then Sam was surprised by Bee's question . _"Are . You . Ok . While . I . Was . Gone?" _. Sam turned silent , recalling of the attempt murder of the snake decepticon . _'What do I tell bee…?' _,Sam thought hurtfully . _'I cant tell him what happened… ' _. Bumblebee begun to grow scared over Sam's silence , plus Bee noticed that his charge lost some coloring in his face . Then Sam spoke up , "It was fine , just boring classes , and hard homework" .

Bumblebee looked at Sam , he knew Sam was hiding something . For with all the years they've been together , they grew bonded . So one can tell where the other was lying , even though Sam wasent paying much attention to tell if Bee was lying about the meeting or not . "It was fine.. I'm just glad your back" .

Then Bumblebee put himself into drive . And both drove off into the cold night time road . Both unaware that one was lying to the other , but suspecting both were keeping a secret .

* * *

**A/N: Okay , sorry about this chapter… REAL fuddy dud.. But I had to do something because I couldn't think of anything for this chapter . But don't worry , chapter 8 is going to be a bit more exciting ^^ , I promise .**


	8. Battles Begin and a Heart is Turned

**A/N: Alright! No more monk eying around . I have made you all wait for too long . You all want action? Well your gonna get it! The decepticons finally come out of their shell , and unleash their furry . **

**Anyways , here is chapter 8! Enjoy XD**

_Sam stood there , ontop of a hill , gazing over the horizon . He had but one emotion showing , and that emotion…was Hate . _

_That dreadful emotion was carved and welded to his face as he stared out into the opening . Because there , what he was seeing… was probley the most painful sight he would ever see . Because there right now , were all the autobots . Optimus , Ratchet , Ironhide , Sideswipe , Volt , Skidz , Mudflap , Arcee , and… Bumblebee . All the autobots were chained and bended to the ground , each having no hopes of escape . _

_Sam was to frozen in hate and despair to move . 'I did this… ' , he thought with grim agony . 'I refused to help them… a-and… they're gonna die because of me…' , tears fell when that last part crossed his mind . For he believed that his friends were caught in the iron fist of the decepticons… and at their mercy . All because of him . _

"_**Look who came to seal his faith…"**__ , Megatron spoke evilly . __**"Its to late boy! You failed them! And now because of your actions , you must watch them die"**__ . Megatron's dark evil laugh shook the landscape as Sam listened to it hurtfully . _

_Then Sam watched as each decepticon came over and each stood in front of one Autobot they chose to torture . __**"Oh… I've been waiting for this a long time.."**__ , Megatron growled with evil pleasure as he took his place in front of Optimus . Sam fell to his knees , now tears slowly fading from his eyes , ' There is nothing I can do… I hurt my girl friend… I let Megatron get ahold of Optimus… I failed them all' . Then Sam looked at Bumblebee- and Bumblebee looked back at Sam . "But worst of all.. I failed you… Bumblebee.." , Sam spoke as the claws of grim hatred and hurt scratched him . _

"_Sam… " , a voice spoke out loud to him . "You have not failed the autobots… Without sacrifice , there is no victory" , the voice spoke calmly . But Sam grasped his heart , "But… they're all going to die… what kind of sacrifice is that…" . The voice then floated around Sam , "Sam… Faith does rarely call upon us at a moment of our choosing…" . Then Sam raised his head to the rising sun , the plants around Sam began to die, the sky began to loose its blue color . Sam watched the life of the land sink from its healthy glow of life to the sinking sounds of death . _

"_Then faith has yielded its hopes for me…" , Sam spoke . Then he watched as all the water dried up .Then all he could hear was the sounds of screaming as the autobots cried for help . Sam covered his ears and cried out the sorrow that gnawed at his soul . "How can this be faith!" , he yelled into the air as he watched the decepticons torture the autobots to death . _

_Then , Sam began to hear faint buzzing sounds inside his heart . "Sam… Do not let darkness drown your hope… " , The voice spoke . "For faith cannot be controlled…" , Sam raised his head . "So this will happen…" . The voice then spoke higher , "This can only happen if you allow to… Sam… you're the hope that now intertwines the world with us… For even the smallest amount of hope can turn the tides of war…" . Sam raised his body up a little from the ground , "But how can I stop this!" . _

_Then Sam began to feel a warm vibe surround him . "That warm feeling inside you Sam… that is love… Love that you and the autobots share... What all living things share…" . Then Sam became shocked- he was beginning to stand . "You must not let evil corner you… you have the power within you Sam… " . Sam shook slightly . "But what if I mess up…? What if I cant stop this evil…? What if… my hope gives out..?" . _

_Then Sam felt a big but gentle force touch his face . The force he felt went under his chin and slowly raised his head ,like a hand raising his head to look into someone's eyes . "You must do what is right… in your Heart… Follow your heart… and it will not fail you" .Then the voice disappeared . Then , Sam's heart sprung and broke out of its icy shell . Sam now got to his feet , his heart burning with a new found energy . Energy… that he has never felt before . _

_Right when the decepticons were about finished with the autobots . A shadow fell over them , causing Megatron and all the autobots to look up . "Master… what is that?" , Starscream asked while looking up at the large figure appearing behind a smaller figure . "Sam…", Optimus spoke with shock . _

_Sam stood ontop of the hill , now ready to listen to his heart . "I will not let you all take the life of this earth , or the autobots!" , Sam's right eye began to glow . Sam heard loud foot-steps appear behind him , and the foot-steps got louder with each word his spoke . "For even the smallest amount of courage…" ,Sam repeated to himself , "Can turn the tides of war" . Then a huge transformer came into view , its optics glowing brightly with the same strong feeling Sam was getting . "You decepticons destroyed enough!" . _

_Then as if acting on its on , Sam took a step forward . And strangely , the transformer was copying him . "You all will not torment them anymore!" , then charging forward . The transformer raised its fist , big metal spikes forming from its wrist . The transformer gunned forward ._

_The decepticons coward in fear and as the giant bot tore up chunks of dirt as it ran towards . All the autobots watched in amazement Sam found the strength to fight . "Now die Decepticons!" . _

Sam slowly opened his eyes as he emerged from his slumber . Sam groaned as he bent up in his bed , "Gah…' , Sam moaned . "My head…" .

Then slowly getting up , Sam made his way to the closet to retrieve some clean sets of clothes . Once he got them , he strut his way towards the bathroom . Sam slowly gripped the door knob and turned his hand to open the door . Once in the bathroom , Sam turned on the water . Once the water was on and going good , he shredded his garments and jumped into the shower . Which was a stress reliever .

Sam moaned as the water clenched his body . Warming and relaxing his tensed up muscles . Sighing in relief as positive energy entered his systems as the warm water rushed over his exposed body . "This is nice… " , Sam moaned happily to himself . "I should take a shower when I wake up from a stressing dream more often" . Then Sam stopped when the dream crossed his mind . "That dream… " , he spoke out load to no one in particular . "It was different then all the others… I felt more… it was as if…it was a vision… a vision of my future" .

Sam shook his head in disbelief . In this dream , he _**ACTUALLY **_felt every movement ,every breath he and that transformer took . He actually felt and heard his heart beat , and… another heat beat . This was just to strange to Sam's mind to fully comprehend . Sighing, Sam turned off the shower . Then pulling out the corners and setting a wet foot on the tile floor- Sam reached and snagged towel .

He spent the next few minutes drying himself off . Then when he was satisfied , he pulled on some nice new clothes over his heated body . Then shacking his still slightly damp hair , Sam made his way out of the bathroom . Without stopping to glance at his reflection , for he already knew what was there , and was not in the mood to see it again .

Once in his bedroom , Sam made his way over to the window . He gripped the window ceil , and hauled the window open . Then poking his head outside the now open window , he breathed in a much needed gulp of fresh air . Sam sat his elbows on the edge and looked around at the campus , then his eyes stopped when he spotted what he was looking for. "Hey Bee!" , Sam yelled out to the autobot .

Bumblebee honked in joy at the sight of his charge waving at him . But Bee was really nervous at how close to the edge Sam was . Then jerking back and forth a little , Bumblebee gestured for Sam to come down and hang out with him . Maybe to go for a drive .

Sam watched Bee's movements , and he already got the idea of what his yellow guardian wanted . "Alright!" , Sam hollered out to him . "I'm on my way!" , then turning his body . Sam hauled butt out of his room and out of the dorms . He got to the field , and then running to bee , he slide to a stop . Sam smiled and set his hand on Bee's smooth and shiny yellow paint job . "Ready to go Bee?" , he asked . _"I'm so excited!" _, Bee's radio chirped out as he popped open his door and let his young charge climb in .

Once Sam was settled in his seat , Bumblebee put himself in drive and sped away from the school . "So Bumblebee , where our we off today?" , but Bumblebee did not answer . "Bee? Are you okay?" , Sam asked as he sat forward . But Bumblebee did not answer , he just kept driving , driving through the town . Heading towards the county side .

Sam began to get real nervous as Bee did not respond . "Bumblebee please tell me what's going on…" , Bumblebee was to lost in thought to look into Sam's pleading eyes .

'_I'm so confused…' _, Bee thought silently to himself , still unaware of how far he was going down the road and to distracted to notice Sam's pleading eyes . _'I mean how can I keep such a secret from him? I mean… Sam's my best friend… he's… like a son to me… I wouldn't know what to do if he disappeared… like loosing a sparkling". _

Because ever since the day Sam nearly faded away , it hurt Bee really bad . Sam has always been like a child to him , like father to son .

If anything happened to him , Bee wouldn't know what to do .

_**~Transformers Slash~**_

Megatron , Starscream , Barricade , and a few other decepticons were flying threw the speedway . Starscream , who was flying just slightly above the pack , was constantly scanning for any signs of the autobots . "Master, I havent detected any autobot signs , BUT I had picked up some alarms going off exactly a few hundred miles off , a little close to the border of the Atlantic" , Starscream spoke as he did a slight barrel role to stay above them .

Megatron , who was leading the small but deadly band of Cons received the Seeker's message . "Those must be the alarms to the human Military settlement… those foolish autobots should hear them any minute… and soon our plan with fall into place" .

Starscream slowed down , and lowered himself to he was close to Barricade . "Alright Barricade… you heard our leader! Do not fail this , or your going to be turned into scrape metal… got it!" , Barricade just let out a growl . Barricade already knew what he was going to do , and that was to squash those autobrats and puny insects . And the last thing he was gonna do was have his plans changed by a suck-up jet who is terrified of their master's harsh words .

"Alright decepticons!" , Megatron hollered from the front . "**Prepare for our assault!" **.

_**~Transformers Slash~**_

Will rushed to the monitors as the alarms were screaming and going crazy . "What the heck!" , Will yelled in shock as he stared at the screen .

"Manger!" , Mister Galloway stormed into the room , "What the he** is going on! Why are these blasted alarms screaming up a storm!" .

Will ignored everything Manger said , "Ohno… Everyone!" . Will yelled out to get the soldiers attention .

Everyone turned to face their Commander . "Yes captain Lennox? Is there a problem?" , Will looked at Lee and the rest of the soldiers who were all lined up in a perfect line . All were saluting .

"Alright everyone , we got Decepticon activity up around the east side of Oklahoma" . Will spoke as he pulled out a paper , "But don't worry , we only counted atleast 6 or 7 . But we must stay alert incase there is more on the way" .

Then Brittany stepped in , "We must contact the autobots!" . But before anyone could do anything , they were startled by someone's voice . "Message was already received Brittany" , and that voice was none other then Optimus .

Optimus stepped into the room , while being followed by his soldiers . "No need to tell us , we have already picked up on the sequence while returning from our previous mission" , Will nodded . "Alright everyone! Lets move out!" .

"Wait!" , Ironhide yelled to get everyone's attention . "Where is Bumblebee and Sam? I havent heard from them all morning" . Optimus stood silent for a minute , "We must find Bumblebee and the boy . For the decepticons might be after Sam" .

Then loading and transforming . N.E.S.T and the autobots rolled out of the base , all heading towards the east . In hopes they stop the decepticons in whatever they're planning .

_**~Transformers Slash~**_

Barricade was speeding down the road by himself . Megatron had ordered all the decepticons to split up , and find the fleshling .

"Where is that insect…" , Barricade growled to himself as he red optics scanned the area .

Then right when Barricade was proceeding to turn on a fork in the road . He was tail-gaited by two cars .

The cars kept ramming him until Barricade lost control and went swerving off the road . "Alright ya'll , we'll handle the Cop Car Con while ya'll go find the shrimp puff and BB" , Skidz and Mudflap yelled aloud to the passing group of autobots . _"Alright… Good luck you two ,and remember , do not let Barricade escape at all cost!" _, Optimus spoke through the common-link .

Then Barricade began to get up , "Why you fifthly autobrats!" . Barricade yelled and stormed towards the twins with cannons raised .

"Oh yea come on you black and white punk aft!" , Skidz yelled .

"Yea! Be prepared for a butt wooping!" , Mudflap yelled in agreement .

Then interlocking their fist , the twins shot forward . All the bots ready to shred the other .

_**~Transformers Slash~**_

"Bumblebee… please tell me what's wrong… your killing me…" , Sam , who was begging for the last 15 minutes , pleaded for his guardian to tell .

Sighing , Bee looked at his young charge . _"Sam…"_ , Bee's voice slowly flowed through the vents of the radio gently . _"There is something you must know! Despite heaven or hell… you must know"_ . Sam stared at his guardian , "Okay.. What is it? And please don't fib.." .

Bumblebee whirred in slight agony , oh how much he didn't want to say… but Sam needed to know… despite what Optimus said… It wasent right to keep something like this a secret . _"Young fellow… you are becoming-" _.

Bee was cut off , for something had slammed against Bumblebee's right door .

Sam jumped , "What was that?" . But before Sam got a chance to turn around and see what happened . His ears were painfully riddled by the sound of a blast . Then when Sam looked up , it was to late . For a blue light engulfed Bee and Sam and sent Bee clear off the road .

The camaro flipped off the road . It tipped and rolled down the hill . Bee quickly latched the seat belt around Sam and tugged him tightly to his seat .

They hit a tree , then flipping some more , they tore through some rocks. But finally came to a stop .

Sam groaned and held his head . "B-bee… are you okay…?" .

But there was no answer .

"Bumblebee!" , Sam yelled in fear . Fearing that his guardian was dead.

But Sam's fear was short lived when he received a weak but loud enough 'Click' sound .

Sam sighed in deep relief as some of the sheer terror drained from his body ."Gosh Bee…don't scare me like that again! But are you okay?" . Bumblebee replied back with a few painful clicks .

Sam's vision began to get better as he got a clearer image of his surroundings . And it didn't take him long to figure out they were upside down .

"Woah.. What the crap was that?" , Sam asked as he bent his head far enough to see how far down they fell from the road . Bumblebee clicked a few times , meaning he had no idea what was going on . "Well…" , Sam thought , "We have to figure out how to get out of here" . But all of a sudden , Sam felt him and Bee get lift through the air .

Sam yelled in terror as his heart began to beat into over-load . "Bee! What the crap is going on!" . Then they were thrown a good distant . But before Bee hit the ground , he had ejected Sam out of the seat and transformed .

Sam felt shock run through him once his body impacted with the ground . He groaned in pain , but he looked up just in time to see Bee transform .

Bumblebee quickly shifted his body to the left , then bending his legs downward . Bee's heels dug into the ground as he slide back . He dug one hand into the ground , and throwing his other arm into the air to slow him down . Finally he stopped , then raising his head . Bee's optics caught sight of Sam laying on the ground , groaning in pain .

_"Sam!" , _Bee yelled in horror as he raced towards his human .

Sam groaned as he felt Bumblebee stand over him , _"Sam . U . O..K?"_ . Bee asked in terrible fear that he had hurt his charge when he opened his door to let Sam out so he could transform .

Sam squirmed and looked up , a smile masking his pain . "I'm alright Bee… but what hit us?" . Then , Sam looked up . Then his body froze . His heart raced as his eyes locked with red optics . Optics belonging to no other then Megatron . And by the way his optics were narrowed , he was very angry .

"Hello boy… did you miss me..? Because I sure missed you… but its too bad that this reunion wont last long.. For you anyways" . Then reaching down for Sam , Megatron opened his claws , and prepared to grab Sam . But he was knocked back by a small but strong force .

Before Megatron could regain his balance by the shove . Bumblebee had firmly placed himself in the middle of the giant leader and his human . _"Come no further!"_, Bee yelled at the growling decepticon . Megatron stood up , looking very ticked off . "You autobot fool!" , but Bumblebee didn't back up . Bumblebee stood his ground , even if the giant con towered over him . Bumblebee quickly looked at Sam , _"Run without looking back!" _.

Sam was shacking his head in fear . Sam knew this battle was way out of Bee's league . Megatron's size well over-powered Bee's size , plus his strength was way over Bee's limit .

Sam knew deep down that Bumblebee could very well die from this battle . "No Bee!" , Sam yelled as he ran up to his yellow friend . But was stopped as Megatron grabbed Bee's arm and flung him clear across the trees .Sam quickly hid behind a tree as he watched in sheer horror as his best friend took on the over-powering tyrant .

Bumblebee whirred in pain , but quickly saw Megatron coming towards him . Megatron swung his claws , but Bee was quick to dodge . Bumblebee backed up , then running behind Megatron . Bumblebee did a perfect back-flip , and latched himself onto the big con's head . "Get off me you puny pile of junk!" , Megatron yelled in furry and tried to shake bee off .

But bumblebee just gripped Megatron's neck tighter . Megatron reached under him and grabbed the small mech's leg . Then he tore Bumblebee right off . He lifted Bee into the air , then he threw Bee into some trees . Bumblebee flipped and hit the ground , tearing up chunks of dirt each time he hit the ground . But when he finally stopped rolling , Bumblebee jumped to his feet and summoned his cannons .

And firing three times . Each laser Bee fired came right on target as each blast pierced the con's face . Megatron gripped his face and yelled in agony . "I'll tear you apart!" , then before Bee could react . Megatron's damaged , but strong face plating collided RIGHT into Bee's face .

Bee was thrown back . Megatron quickly turned his body and grabbed Bee's legs before he hit the ground . Then gripping harder , Megatron threw Bee over his shoulder . And slammed Bee against the ground . Bee yelled in pain with each blow to his body . Then wiggling out of his grip , Bee ran up a hill side . Then like a ninja , Bee launched himself off the mountain . And when he was right on target , Bee spun and did a round house kick to Megatron's back . Megatron fell to his knees in slight pain .

Sam looked up to see Bee's move , "Alright bee!" . But that cheer was quickly silenced when Megatron reached out and shot Bee in the knees .

Bumblebee's antennas shot up in fear and agony as he quickly collapsed . Bumblebee got to his hands and knees and looked up at the ruthless leader . "That is enough!" , Megatron yelled as some of his armor was torn off . "I have had enough of you…" , Then charging his cannon , Megatron fired loads of shots . Each hit Bumblebee's body . Tears fell down Sam's face as he watched his best friend attempt to stand , but only get closer to the ground the more he got hit .

_**~Transformers Slash~**_

Barricade moaned in anger as he laid in a broken heap . The twins standing over him with a look of victory on their faces . "See , you mean punk aft decepticons are getting more low by the year dog" , Skidz spoke down to a wounded and heavily damaged cop car .

Barricade just groaned in anger , "Why don't you two colorful slaggers just end it!" . The twins looked at each other , then Mudflap looked at Barricade . "Hey , Why do you even work for that big waste of junk anyways?" . Barricade just snarled and twitched towards them , "Its none of your business!" . But Skidz was quick to answer ,"Yo dog… you know it don't have to be this way.. Ya know you giant creep?' . Barricade just raised his head in question , but still glaring at them . "What are you pitiful excuses of a transformer yammering about…" . Skidz nodded down at Barricade .

"You know… you can just switch sides dog'" . Barricade snarled and slammed his claws against the torn up ground from their recent battle . "Why would I want to work along side you pathetic autobots! You all mean nothing! You all are worth nothing! You just want to protect these disgusting little creatures! So why would I want to fight along side you all!" .

Then Skidz turned slightly away from the fallen decepticon , "Alright then… what did the humans ever do to you…?" . Barricade growled , "I don't have to answer that! Because there is already one answer! And its freaking obvious! They are alive!" . But then Mudflap looked at Barricade. , "Your alive… so you hate yourself…?" . Barricade just shook his head angrily , "You fools don't understand! I don't expect you to understand because your pathetic autobots!" .

Then Skidz looked up at the sky , "We were once brother… allies… friends… a family… till Megatron collapsed and barried all this…" . "And only to replace it with fear and misery.." , Mudflap finished for his brother .

Now Barricade's spiteful glare changed to a look of confusion . "Where on Cybertron are your colorful fools getting at…? . The twins looked at the fallen cop car , "You know deceptiscum…. You don't have to be this way…" . Then for some strange reason , Barricade was beginning to feel less anger , "What are you two talking about..?" . Skidz quickly turned around to hide his tears , "You and those decepticons have killed many… and don't you dare say it was because of autobots… because if you Cons haven't turned on us…none of this would've happened…" . Then Mudflap hugged his sobbing green twin ,

"You have killed many…" . Then Barricade began to feel a strange feeling in his spark , and continued to listen to their hateful insulting comments to him . "But even you have a spark… and Optimus always says that even the coldest of sparks have a soft side…" . But then narrowing his eyes in anger , Skidz faced Barricade . "But who are you to understand… once a decepticon.. Always a decepticon… you don't understand the pain we went through! Your leader killed many of our friends.. And you.." .

Mudflap looked at Barricade , "I don't why we are even talking to you again… but because of old times… were going to spare you from the further agony…" . Barricade dropped his head without answering . But the sound of Optimus' voice made him raise his head .

"_Skidz! Mudflap! We have located Bumblebee and Sam , but he is being attacked by Megatron! You must hurry!'_ . The twins nodded, "Rodger that Prime , were on our way!" . Then transforming , both flew off and stormed over the dirt hill . Leaving a still hurt Barricade behind .

"Their words…" , Barricade spoke softly . "Perhaps…" , Barricade looked to the setting sun . Never before had he seen such a beautiful . Usually he never took the time to notice such a thing, or maybe because he was just to blinded by evil and hate to notice .

_**~Transformers Slash~**_

Bumblebee laid on the ground in true agony . He was a total mess , his armor dented and torn right off . His paint job scratched and faded and covered in dust . Energon leaked from dangling wires that have been torn out by Megatron's deadly sharp claws .

Sam has watched the entire fight , "Bumblebee!" . But he quickly became silent as Megatron stepped over his hiding place , and approached Bumblebee . "Pathetic Autobot…" , Megatron spoke as he pressed the blade of his gun to Bumblebee's neck . "Prepare to rot away with the rest of your fallen allies!" .

Sam jerked his head up , his eyes widening to where they could've tore his eye sockets . His heart began to pound , "No… no" . Tears ran down his face , "Please…" , he whispered . "Don't do this…" , but it only worsened as Megatron raised his cannon . Sam shielded his eyes , he couldn't watch . But then, he heard a voice .

_'Let your heart guide you… and it will never fail you…' _. Then standing up , Sam ran/limped towards the pair ,before it was to late .

Bumblebee shuddered in fear as he stared down the barrel of Megatron's gun . "Say goodbye autobrat!" , then Megatron raised his cannon . But before Megatron fired , he was stopped by Sam , who was running straight for them . Bumblebee raised his head in shock , "S-sam! N-OoooO!" . Bumblebee managed to say with his real voice . But Sam ignored it .

Megatron growled , "Fool!" . Then throwing his cannon back , Megatron fired .

The blast hit the ground and exploded , making a deep crater . The crater only inches away from Bee's head . When Bee looked up , his spark nearly went out at what he saw .

For Sam had flung himself onto Megatron's cannon , the unbalanced force causing Megatron to miss Bee's head . Now Megatron got off of Bee and had Sam in his claws . "I'm going to skin you!", then he tightened his grip . Sam's eyes widen , tears flowed down his face as he heard the sickening crack of his own ribs . "Ahhh!" .

Then Megatron threw Sam against the ground , "Pathetic fleshling.." . He sneered , then raising his foot . Megatron slammed his foot down on Sam's leg . Sam screamed in pain as blood rushed from his mangled leg , "Please stop!" . But his pleading just fueled the beating , making Megatron more pumped . "Keep begging!" , then swinging his fist , he struck Sam's left side . Sam got to his hands and knees , blood leaked from his face .

Bumblebee laid on the ground , watching the big white Tyrant destroy Sam . Tears leaked from Bee's optics as he watched this horrid sight . _"Sam!" _, Bee yelled as he saw red fluid pour from Sam's face . Bumblebee tried to get up , but his left leg has been torn clean off . "S-s-saamm-m-mM…." .

Megatron laughed , "You honestly think you could help this autobot! You cretin!" . Then Megatron picked up a barley alive Sam . "P-p-please… d-don't…" , Sam begged as tears blurred his vision . Megatron snarled , "You will finally die…". Then raising his arms , he threw Sam against the mountain side.

Bumblebee shot up , "Sam no!" . He watched in agony .

Sam yelled as he spun through the air . Then , Sam's vision was blinded as a sharp rock pierced his back . Then Sam's heart began to beat loudly . The purple liquid finally reached his heart , but just when Sam thought it was over .

Something happened .

A blue light glowed in Sam's vision . For within his blood stream , the little bit of Blue liquid reached his heart . Then absorbing the liquid , his heart burst into light . His eyes glowing brightly ..

Then standing up , Sam found the strength to run towards Bumblebee and Megatron . For Megatron now had Bee pinned ,ready to deliver the final blow . Then Sam pressed himself against Megatron , forcing all his strength into his push . And with great shock , Sam had actually knocked Megatron back .

Then crawling on top of Bumblebee , Sam gripped his chest wound and jerked . Then in the process of opening the wound a little more , a tiny bit of blue liquid dripped from Sam's chest , and seeped into Bumblebee's slightly exposed Spark . Then Sam slide off of Bumblebee from loss of blood .

Then Bee's optics shone brightly , new found strength flooded his systems . Bee's leg reformed as he stood . Then looking at Megatron , hate took over . "You!" , he yelled and stormed over to Megatron . "You hurt him! Now I'm going to hurt you!" . Then driving his fist into Megatron's face plating , he threw Megatron way away .

When the con hit the ground , Bee threw himself onto the bot . He raised his fist and began tear into Megatron's chest plating .Megatron yelled in pain , and shoved Bumblebee off . Then quickly getting to his feat , Megatron saw the autobots in the distant . Then glaring at bee and Sam , he sneered , 'This isint over…" . Then quickly transforming . Megatron flew away just when Optimus arrived .

Bumblebee didn't wait a second longer , he turned around and ran towards Sam .

"Sam!" , Bee spoke as he scooped up his human . "Are you okay?" , Sam looked up to look into Bumblebee's optics . Still bleeding fiercely , he forced a smile on his face. Then he weakly reached out and touched Bee's face . "You did it…" . Bumblebee slowly put his hand over Sam's bloody and mangled hand . Sam could feel tear drops on his face .

"Sam… why did you do this…?" , Bee asked through gasps . Sam just smiled up at him , "Because… you're my best friend Bee…" . Then shutting his eyes, Sam's hand fell from Bee's face and dangled there .

Bumblebee grew pale , "Optimus!" . He cried out to his commander . Optimus ran towards his Solider , and immediately saw the dying boy in Bee's hands . "Ratchet! Get Sam to the humans quickly!" .

Ratchet nodded and transformed , "Quickly! Put him in" . Then placing Sam within the CMO Ambulance . Ratchet gunned forward to the N.E.S.T base . Being followed by everyone else . "_Please Sam…" _, Bumblebee wept his prayer . _"Please don't die…" ._

**A/N: Alright! Finally! Told you , you would get some excitement! XD , Anyways goodnight! Review If you want. Tata , stay tuned **


	9. The Truth Slowly Comes Out

**A/N: Yo! Dang , chapter 8 was long O.O . I wasent expecting to be that dedicated . Well maybe its because I'm finally getting to the good parts =) . Anyways enjoy chapter 9 .**

* * *

Bumblebee and the other autobots were waiting in the hanger , waiting for the news about Sam .

Bumblebee was sitting away from everyone , he still had some wounds here and there . For Ratchet and Ironhide have been getting urges to fix their youngling , but were pushed back by Bumblebee , who was not wanting to be disturbed .

Optimus approached Ratchet , "How is he?" . Ratchet looked over at a silent Bee , "He is alright , but really hurt… " . Optimus sighed sadly , really not knowing what to think at the moment . Ironhide looked over at the yellow autobot , "I hope the boy pulls through… " . Optimus nodded , "As do I my friend… as do I.." . Because for the past years , Sam has found a spot in everyone's sparks . Even Ironhide ,the tough , heavily built , trigger happy bot has grown quit fond of the boy . And they all knew was that if Sam didn't make it… it would have a terrible impact on all their sparks… but mostly Bumblebees' spark . And Ironhide knew better then anyone else that Sam was the most precious thing to their yellow friend . And if Sam did not make it… well… They might have to put Bee in a 'Transformer Strong-hold' .

Ironhide shivered violently at the thought of them putting Bumblebee in a Strong-Hold if Sam died . For at first Ironhide had forgotten what a Strong-Hold was , because he had more important things to remember while during this depressing war . For a 'Transformer Strong-Hold' , would be similar to a human Siloam . Where if a Transformer , autobot or decepticon , acted up and went crazy . They would lock up the transformer inside some type of cell . For how humans would put a straight-jacket on them to keep them from hurting themselves , with a autobot , it's a different story . For a autobot , they would strap their legs and hands against a wall . And if the autobot was loud and reckless , they would have to put a metal Gag on them .

And no matter how much Ironhide disagreed with himself , he knew that the love for Sam would be enough to drive Bumblebee over the edge . Ironhide shook his head and looked over at Bumblebee , then he dropped his head when Bee did not move a inch .

Optimus noticed his soldier's reaction and placed a gentle hand onto the Weapon's Specialist shoulder . "Do not fret Ironhide… Sam is a strong human… I'm sure he'll pull through" . Ironhide looked up into his leader's soft blue optics . "Prime… I'm not the one who needs convincing… " . Optimus then looked over at Bumblebee , "Yes… Bumblebee is very fearful… I hope Bumblebee knows that the human sparkling is strong…" .

Just then , the sounds of foot-steps were heard echoing through the walls of the hanger . The sounds brought the autobots and humans to their feet . Then entering the room , a human dressed in a white coat with a red cross imprinted on the back stepped into the room . "Doctor Arc?" , Will asked while approaching the brown haired human . "Captain Lenox I presume" , the human dressed in white stated in a laid-back but deep voice . Bumblebee watched both humans extend their hands for a shake .

"So… how is the kid?" , Will asked Arc . While grabbing everyone's attention . The human Doctor stood silent for a moment , as if trying to put the news out gently . "Well… Sam has suffered alote of injuries… " , Will raised his right eyebrow . "Define the injuries" , Arc nodded and slowly ran through his mind for the list . "Sam has suffered a crushed leg , fractured ribs that have damaged both lungs , torn muscles , cracked skull , broken joints , and bleeding in his internal systems… and all these wounds have caused him to go into a slumber" . All the autobots lowered their heads as Will gasped out loud . "How is he even alive?" , Will asked dazed .

Dr. Arc just shook his head , "His survival is unknown… but lets just be thankful he's alive" . Will nodded and watched the Doctor make his way back to the hospital room that held a injured Sam . But behind everyone , in a dark corner . Bumblebee heard the news , and was slightly relieved as he heard the Human Medic come forth with news that means that his charge could survive .

Then Bumblebee raised his head as Skidz and Mudflap approached him . "Hey BB…" , Mudflap spoke grimly . "Were sorry about your boy… we should've came sooner…" , then Mudflap narrowed his eyes . "But that punk a** decepticon caught us up…" . Just then Mudflap turned away from his angry twin and looked at Bumblebee . "Hey Bee… your always good at heart and believe in that 'forgiveness' stuff…" , Bumblebee whirred in surprise , _"What . Do. U . Mean. ?"_ . Mudflap bit his metallic tongue . "Can a spark that belongs to a decepticon change…?" . Bumblebee stared in manger confusion .

Then upon hearing the question , Ironhide came over . "Once a decepticon… always a decepticon… " , Ironhide growled . Ratchet then got in the middle , "I believe in second chances… but decepticons are harvesters of darkness… they'll kill ya as soon as they get the chance…. Like the animals Humans call a 'Snake' " . Bumblebee nodded and spoke with his real voice , "Ccc-ons… aa-re… eevil.." .

Then Ratchet popped another question , "Why do you ask such nonsense Mudflap?" . Mudflap and Skidz looked at each other as they remembered sparring Barricade and what they told him . "Oh.. Uhh… no reason" , Skidz lied through his teeth .

But just when they were getting ready to break out of the discussion , Optimus stepped in .

"I understand the pain you all went through… I know that the decepticons started this war…" , Optimus bent his head downward slightly . "But… not all transformers are the same" . Ratchet stood up , "Are you saying the Cons are not as big of monsters as we think they are!" . Ironhide growled , "Why are you defending them?" . Bumblebee slammed his fist while he stared at his leader in furry , "_They . Nearly . Killed . SAM!"_ .

Optimus looked at all of his soldiers , and then the words that came out of his mouth stopped everyone . "You all think that all of them are the same…?" , the autobots looked at each other . Optimus looked at Ratchet , and then to bee . "True decepticons are evil… but… without darkness… there cannot be light" , then Ratchet rolled his eyes , "Yea and without Light their cant be darkness… it's a choice Prime… and every decepticon chose to be evil!" . Then Optimus put all his attention on Ratchet , and Ratchet began to shrink back at the intensity of his leader's stare . "Sometimes life has funny ways of working things out… but if you look at them… and see past all that anger and darkness…" . Optimus raised his hand down towards a black box , "Then you'll find light…" .. Optimus smiled as a crack of light emerged from the dark ceiling and made a faint but noticeable rainbow appear over the dark box he was holding .

The autobots stared at the faint colorful light , all of them in awe . Then Optimus spoke one final time , "You must not give up on things… and just as Jetfire proved… once a decepticon… not always a decepticon" . All the autobots watched as Optimus stepped away from them and made his way back to the hanger . All their sparks turned dark again as the feint rainbow weakened and faded away .

Now is was back to the hurtful waiting for Sam's full recovery .

_**~Transformers Slash~**_

Megatron threw debris and other worn out objects every where , he was in complete rage . "**How could we have missed them! I had him! But that yellow piece of junk stopped me!**" . Then whirling around , Megatron faced Poisson . **"Poisson you worthless decepticon! That blue liquid sabotaged the fleshling! He was able to stop me!"** .. The Giant Cobra con did not wince away from his leader , "Massster… the boy was in ruinsss when the humansss russshed him to the hossspital… he is pretty much dead now…" . Megatron growled , "For your sake I hope he does not live through this! Or it is going to be you who is going to have to live through my wrath!" .

About 9 miles away , a wounded Barricade has managed to drive himself all the way back to Siberia before he died . At first the cop car was intending to go back to Megatron , but something in his spark told him to stop .

Barricade was in a complete maze of mass confusion . He did not know what was wrong with him , but what he did know was that it was a problem that could not be 'physically' fixed . "What did those dum autobots do to me!" , Barricade yelled into the icy air . "They must've pulled a plug or gave me some kind of virus! I just cant detect it!" , but Barricade knew the twins didn't do anything . For autobots always tell the truth , to where decepticons do not .

Barricade's confusing soon converted to blindness mixed with rage . Barricade stomped over to a lake , "I want to be free from those Autobots' words!" . Then raising his claws , Barricade smashed the ice that froze the lake . Barricade swung again , again , and again . Chunks of ice flying up over the trees while some stray chunks pierced his face and scratched his paint . Barricade kept blindly breaking the ice savagely ,but then he stopped as one small but deadly sharp Ice chunk flew through the air and struck his optic.

Barricade immediately retracted his claws and brought them up to cover his face . "Aggh!" , he roared as his optic cracked from the ice chunk . Falling to his hands and knees , Barricade opened his optics , and looked into the water that was blocked by the ice he so viciously smashed in anger .

He looked into the water… and there he saw a transformer appear in the water . Barricade jumped back in shock when he saw it , "Wait…" . He whispered to himself . Then slowly he crept back towards the water , and looked back at it .

Barricade was getting ready to shoot the water when he saw that transformer again . But he stopped when he realized something . "Is…is that me..?" , Barricade touched the surface of the water , his reflection doing the exact same thing . When the image copied him , he knew that transformer was him .

Barricade stared into the reflection's deep menacing red eyes . "W-what is going on..?" , then pulling away from the water , Barricade limped over to a tree and leaned against it .

What was going on with him? He has seen his reflection before… he has never jumped with a near spark attack at the sight of his own reflection . But why does he feel fear now? Why is he starting to feel such emotions!

Yes he feels anger.. That is his most common emotion… actually that was his only emotion . But now he is beginning to feel more…. Fear… Anger… and some kind of warm vibe . Only autobots feel those feelings…. But why was he beginning to feel them? . "No…" , Barricade broke out . "NO! I am not a Autobot! I'm a assassin who feels no regret!" .

"_Why do you not see it..?"_

Barricade froze when he heard a voice . "Who's there!" .

"_Why do you refuse…?"_

Barricade summoned his cannons and began to rotate himself in circles, aiming his gun in different directions . "Show yourself! I know its you autobots! Come out and fight!" .

"_Its time decepticon… that you see and embrace what you feel…"'_

Then Barricade dropped his cannons , "w..what?" . But then he felt a force press down on his back , bringing him to his hands and knees . Barricade yelled in pain as he fought against the force twisting him around inside . But the force just got stronger , and finally forced Barricade to his stomach . Then Barricade shut his optics… all the traces of the outside world faded out of his reach as he was consumed by darkness .

"_What is this place?" , Barricade asked out to no one in particular . But only heard the echo of his voice . "We have been waiting for a Con to feel emotion.." , then turning around . Barricade found himself on the ground again , but this time… he could not move . The cop car was on his back , his head being forced to look directly ahead . Then something caught Barricade's attention , a large black object came into his line of vision . _

"_We have been watching Barricade…" , the figure spoke . _

_Barricade twitched in fear as the giant figure came closer to him , "Who are you! And what do you want with me!" . The huge dark figure came closer . At first Barricade thought is was one of the original seven primes that Megatron had spoke so much about . But when he saw the figure's wings.. He began to get another idea . _

_The dark figure turned its head , then the darkness faded around it as Barricade began to see what the creature was . _

_The unknown transformer wore white armor that shined as bright as the sun's rays . Its wings were a brilliant gold that sparkled under the white armor's gleam . It had a long frill running down its neck that showed wisdom , and it had 4 long tactical like whiskers hanging under its nose . The transformer's head held long and strong flashing gold horns that looked as if it could pierce anything . The creature's frame was wide and bulky , but possessed great speed . Its spiked shoulders were wide and very fearful to those who challenged it . Its 4 long nose horns glittering with its stunning golden color . Its long fin like ears drooping slightly . The creature's giant paws crunched the ground as it stood high above the darkness of the void . Its long and strong tail resting behind it . And its eyes… its eyes… as blue as the heaven's sky… but as deep as space itself . _

_But what caught Barricade's attention most was the sickening sight of the battle scars molded into the stunning gold armor of the transformer . The creature was covered in scars , scars that signaled it went through more fights then ANY transformer… but yet… it still looked so beautiful . Barricade also noticed that the transformer took the appearance and shape of what earthlings call… a 'Dragon' . _

_The white dragon transformer folded its large but severely scrapped wings and lowered its huge head down to the small con . "I've been waiting for you… young Transformer…" , barricade stared at the giant white and gold colored bot . "What do you mean…? and who are you…?" , Barricade held back his anger with the last question… because this transformer was not only bearing huge horns and spikes that could kill him… but it was bigger then the freaking decepticon ship known as 'Unicron' . This transformer could just flick Barricade with its little finger and win . _

_The giant transformer raised its head, a strange cross covered its spark chamber . "I am a transformer… and I brought you here because you needed to be here…" . Barricade swallowed his fear for a moment , "I know… but what kind of transformer are you?" . Then Barricade felt mysteries force from earlier wash oer him again . The strange force gently made Barricade looked at the creatures chest . And Barricade stood in shock . _

_There right under the cross on its spark chamber… was the autobot symbol… But then Barricade sensed something else , and turned his head to looked at the creatures deadly broad shoulders . And there on its left shoulder… was the decepticon symbol . _

_Barricade shook his head in disbelief , "Impossible.. You are… you are" . The dragon cut him off , "Its time you knew…". Barricade watched as the dragon raised its head high , its horns glowing . _

_Then.. The darkness around both of them began to fade . The lifeless void that Barricade woke up in disappeared , and then was replaced by grass . _

_Barricade felt the force holding him down lift , giving him rights to move . Barricade struggled , but settled into a sitting position . Once his head was up , he examined the scenery surrounding him and the huge gold dragon . And he gasped ._

_They were sitting on a wide landscape…nothing insight but soft green grass . And when Barricade raised his head , he saw the night sky… but it was different . The night sky twinkled with millions of small and big stars , all were as bright as the dragon transformer's optics . Barricade has never seen such a sight… and it was… was… "Beautiful.." . _

_Barricade raised his head to the giant dragon bot , "What?" . _

"_Beautiful.. That is what you are thinking… but not willing to say" , the giant dragon walked passed Barricade . Also careful not to step on him . It looked back over at Barricade, "Is that not what you are thinking..?" . Barricade was to stunned to answer… but he just gave a big nod , Feeling very stupid to be doing so . The dragon looked back off into the distant , Barricade snapped out of his shocked state . _

"_So what if I was thinking that…" , then shacking his head . Barricade grew angry , "Alright… enough stalling! Tell me who you are!" . Oh how he hopped he didn't anger the creature . _

_The giant dragon raised its head , "I am a Guardian… Soul Protector of the Allspark" . _

_Upon hearing these words , Barricade backed up in shock… fear now replacing his anger . "You mean… you're a Rouge!" . The dragon shrugged ever so slightly , "Well from your generation… yes… I am a rouge… but the correct term for us is 'Autocons' " . Barricade could not believe what was happening… he shook his head . "N-no.. that's impossible! Rouges are just a legend!" . The dragon shook its head , "Its now time for you to know… the hole thing" . _

_Barricade instinctively sat down in the soft grass , and listened as the dragon began its tail . _

"_From the beginning… before Transformers… even before the 7 primes… the cube or Allspark existed…and then one day , releasing its energy… created the first 8 transformers… who were all known as 'Autocons' " . Barricade's spark jump started as he listened more to the dragon more . " I was the first transformer to be born among the stars… Which made me the leader of the Autocons… " . Barricade stood in astonishment . _

"_But how did you become leader of the first 7 original transformers!" . The dragon looked at him , "Because I was the first Autocon born among the stars… the deep energy that created us states that only one Autocon can be announced the leader… and it's the Autocon that is born among the stars… and that Autocon was me.." . Barricade's spark sped up as he listened so more . _

_And the dragon continued , "So as of I became the leader… the main Protector of the Allspark's safe guarding… I was the one to make the decisions.." , then the dragon's voice darkened as a hint of sorrow was heard . "It was my job to keep the allspark safe… but it was my job..to protect my other 7 brothers and sisters…" . Then Barricade raised his head , "What happened?" . The dragon dipped her head as the flashbacks surfaced . _

"_After a million years of protecting… one of the Autocons tried to define our laws of peace and solitude.. And corrupted a endless fight" . _

_Barricade shifted as the story became more intense , "Now you may think 8 transformers fighting isint as bad as two hole armies fighting… but believe me… this fight… was the worst of them all…" . The dragon sighed and stood up , "After 6 million years of fighting… I had no choice…" . Barricade brought his claws together as the dragon looked at him . "I had to seal my brother into the allspark… ending our fight… but in the process… killing the rest of us… and in our deaths… creating all of transformers…" . _

_Then the dragon bowed her head , "But there was still a price to be paid… because of my brother's act of betrayal… the Cube had split Autocons apart.. And created two separate names… Autobots and Decepticons… and because the decepticons carried my brother's traits… you all had to finish what me and my brothers and sisters had started…" . _

_By the pause after that last sentence , Barricade knew the large Bot was finished . "I don't understand… how can you all be dead if your talking to me right now?" . The dragon looked away . _

"_Because young transformer… my spirit is strained…" . Barricade twisted his neck a bit, "Why? Whats causing it?" ._

"_A rouge is alive right now barricade… a evil rouge… and my brother who was sealed in the allspark is somehow getting ready to be released…" . Barricade stood silent , then he laughed evilly . "That is excellent news! Now the autobots will surly die!" . But quickly Barricade was silenced by the dragon's eyes watching him . Barricade felt his body freeze , like he was slowly being incased by ice . _

"_You are not the same Barricade.. For you have always had a sense of emotions… emotions that no decepticon can feel…" . Barricade broke free from his locked stance and backed up , "No.. your lying! " . The dragon lowered its head to get directly into Barricade's face . "How am I lying..? You know it yourself…" . The dragon's teeth were so big that it couldn't shut its mouth all the way , and every single tooth was sticking straight out of its mouth . _

_Barricade was to stunned at the creature's teeth to argue . _

_The dragon saw Barricade's face , then the dragon pulled its head back . "Your spark is pure Barricade… you never knew which way to go… you never did… you were just so easily persuaded" . Barricade dropped his head , because all that… was true .He honestly didn't know where to go , he still didn't . _

"_Barricade…" , the dragon spoke deeply but softly . Barricade slightly raised his head to show he was paying attention . "Barricade… I need your help…" , the cop car tilted his head . "With what?" , the dragon slowly turned its humongous body around and grabbed something . "As of right now… there is a Rouge upon the real world right now as we speak… my brother Poisson is planning to open the gate that seals our evil brother… he plans on killing all the humans… " . _

_Barricade didn't like where this was going , "Wait… so what can I do..?" . The dragon lowered its head to him , "I need you to stop Poisson from reaching the energy source that happens to be on earth right now… for there is another rouge… but not a full rouge" . Barricade listened closely , then his eyes widen a little bit . "Wait.. Do you mean a human?" . _

_The dragon nodded . "Yes… as of right now , a human boy named Sam Witwicky holds the last chance of earth's survival… within him" . Barricade's optics nearly rolled out of his skull , "Wait.. You mean that boy is becoming a transformer!" . The dragon nodded , "He's our last hope… for only a Autocon can defeat another Autocon… " . Barricade shivered , "But what can I do…?" . _

_The Rouge leader smiled , "Because you're the only one who knows what's happening… the autobots sort of know what's happening… but they are not telling him… so I need you to go the child… tell him the truth… " . _

_Then Barricade nodded , "Okay… but… I don't understand… what if the your evil brother is freed..?" . Then the dragon raised its body , light began to consume its body . "Right now… the spirits of the Autocons cannot rest till this war is stopped… our spirits cant rest till our price is paid… because of us… our descendants are forced to fight each other… but" . Barricade looked into the dragon's eyes . "But you all will not pay for our mistakes any longer… for if my brother is freed… the other 4 evil Autocons will be released… and your world will be doomed" . Barricade shuttered . _

"_But… if the Witwicky boy can unleash his courage… Me and the other Autocons will be freed as well… and we can stop them…once and for all" . Barricade nodded his understanding . " You were chosen to help end this war Barricade… not as a decepticon…not a autobot… but as a transformer" ._

_Then a glowing object floated into Barricade's claws , "What is this? The Matrix of Leadership?" . The dragon shook its head , "No… it a piece of a Rouge's heart… for the spirit within Sam Witwicky is dormant and cannot fully wake up… I need you to give this piece of spark energy to the boy… and the spirit inside him will open… fully changing him… and making him what he was chosen for…" . _

_Right before the dragon summoned Barricade away , he raised his hands . "Wait! The autobots wont trust me…how can I carry on such a task by myself..?" . The dragon smiled at the poor transformer , "I thought you might say that… don't worry… you wont be alone… for I'll send you help" ._

_Right before Barricade could question , two giant paws landed behind him . Barricade whirled around in alarm to see what it was . Then there… towering over him was another Autocon , but this one appeared to be… a German Shepherd . "W-what is that…?" , Barricade asked in fear . _

"_This is Rin Tin … a sister Autocon… She is the second biggest out of the Autocons…or 2nd__ in command how you said" . _

_The Shepherd transformer was black as night . Its front legs were gold , and spikes formed its mane . Its blue and gold optics made The Fallen's eyes look funny . "She will guide and aid you in this mission… now go…" . _

_Then before Barricade could jabber any more questions , the giant dog bot gripped Barricade's leg and threw him onto her back . Then rearing up , the giant bot raced away from the void and into the light ._

Barricade jolted awake . He looked around and found himself back in the snowy forest of Siberia , where he was last awake . "Woah.. That was some crazy dream.." , but he was cut off by the sounds of heavy breathing . Then turning around , the giant shepherd bot sat behind him . The crystal flashing in its jaws , Barricade looked at it and sighed . "I guess… were on our own now…" .

Then turning around , he looked up the road . "Where do you think the Witwicky boy is..?" , the shepherd bot's pointed ears rotated , as if listening . Then jerking her head up , the giant dog sprang forward and ran down the road . Barricade stood there for a moment , but shacking his head, he transformed and sped after the robotic hound . "I just hope you know where were going…" .

**

* * *

****A/N: Well there ya go , sorry for the wait , got tired from that last chapter . Anyways looks the truth came out and the Autocons are starting to come into the picture . **

**P.S. The dragon Autocon is a female .**


	10. Living Up to a New Name

**A/N: Ready or not! Here I come! And here comes chapter 10! XD**

**Also , I would like to thank everyone . For when I first submitted this story… I honestly thought I wouldn't get past chapter 5.. But lookey here… I got to chapter TEN! Longest story I have ever written . Thank you all ****J . Anyways drum roll please *drum rolls* and presenting , chapter 10 =D . **

* * *

Barricade was swerving back and forth on the icy road , trying his hardest not to slide off the road . But at the same time trying to keep up with the flying German shepherd transformer running like a nut down the road .

Rin Tin's huge paws tore up chunks of dirt and ice as her claws dug into the snow . She could hear Barricade trying to dodge the flying debris her paws tore up , but she could help it . This planet's ground was so soft and… fragile . She tried to not make such a mess on the road , but her massive size didn't make things that easy .

After a few more moments of trying to not get whacked , Barricade finally skid to a stop and transformed . "Hey mutt!" , Barricade yelled out-loud to get the huge robot's attention . Rin Tin came to a stop and turned her head to look at Barricade , _"__**What… iiis the… problem?"**_ . Rin Tin asked in a scratchy and ear piercing voice .

Barricade winced at how the voice sounded , "This is useless… why do we even bother going to the autobot base! For one thing I doubt we'll even get out of Siberia without Megatron or one of the decepticons spotting us… and believe me… they'll know your not a decepticon.. Nor a autobot… you draw to much attention!" . Barricade took a breath after saying all that in one mouth full .

Approaching the resting Cop Car , the giant black Titan sat in front of Barricade and stuck her head at eye level with him . _**"Why… Sppeuuk… Negatively…? " , **_Barricade growled in anger at having to explain again . Plus if Rin Tin spoke another sentence with that broken voice , he might have to get what humans call… a 'hearing aid' .

Barricade sighed and leaned against a tree with a new emotion taking control of his body . "Rin… " Barricade spoke in a new tone of voice which surprised the giant shepherd bot . "Rin… this is hopeless… I mean think about it… how can just the two of us convince the boy to absorb a foreign space object that could further change him into some freaky alien! I mean come on… we don't even know if he'll be a good Autocon! So why are we doing this… were all doomed…" . Barricade sat down while putting his head in his claws . "Its over…" .

Rin Tin tilted her head , then adjusting her voice vents on her neck , she spoke slowly . _**"L-life… isint… over… give chance… to Autocons… " **_.

Barricade raised his optics to look into the deep gold and blue optics of the Autocon . Then a feeling of warmness took over .

Opening his claws , Barricade gently reached his hand out to Rin Tin . The giant Autocon tilted her head at the sudden action , she wasent quit sure on what the former decepticon was trying to do . But after seeing the sincerity look on Barricade's face , she began to get the idea what he wanted . Then lowering her snout , Barricade gently laid his metal palm onto the spiky metal of her snout . Time seemed to freeze as they both looked into each other's optics , both feeling a calming warm vibe radiating from the other .

The few second moment seemed to last forever to Barricade .But it was a moment he has never experienced before , it actually made him feel… happy .

Rin Tin noticed Barricade's feature change , his optics giving off a rough but gentle emotion . The shepherd bot smiled to herself , she knew that this transformer was no decepticon . But infact a autobot at heart . Even if he didn't look it .

Then before the moment could go any deeper or longer , the sounds of blades whipping through the air caught their attention . Pulling back , Barricade looked for the source of the sound . His sensors going crazy as he detected a large metal object coming there way . The sounds of blades beating the air was soon drowned out by the sound of a engine roaring and shooting out fire . Then Barricade's joints froze as his worst fears came alive . There hovering off in the distant was a big grayish helicopter , its massive metal flashing into the setting sun as it hovered closer .

Rin Tin looked at the copter , then looked at Barricade . _**"Human… forces?"**_ , she asked puzzled at the con's behavior . Barricade just slowly shook his head , his optics not leaving the approaching copter . "No… its… its Blackout!" . Barricade swung his body around to face Rin Tin , "Rin! We have to get out of here! My god I forgot Blackout was on patrol! We have to run!" . Then immediately transforming , Barricade slammed his petals and kicked up snow as he flew away from the area .

Barricade began to pull away from the approaching copter con , but something was wrong… Rin Tin wasent following!

Then slamming his breaks , Barricade swerved to a stop . Then transforming , he turned his head to look at Rin Tin . Rin Tin's paws was firmly planted in the snow , her muscular legs slightly spread apart . The spines going down Rin Tin's back were sticking straight up , like a dog when it was made. The small metal plates framing her lips pulled back in a harsh snarl , while revealing huge white teeth gnashed together .

The helicopter then stopped , a loud humming noise broke through the cold misty air . Then the noise grew louder as the gears and metal frame began to shift into arms and legs . Then slamming his foot onto the ground , a now fully transformed Blackout was glaring spitefully at the two transformers before him .

Barricade was hiding behind Rin Tin's back leg . But even that didn't keep the big copter con from spotting him , "Traitorous decepticon… prepare for extermination!" .

Blackout's propellers shifted from his back and appeared onto his wrist . Then like a saw , the blades began to spin . Then lashing out , Blackout attacked the cop car . Barricade shut his optics , but then he felt something push him back .

Rin Tin's tail lashed out just in time to smack Barricade away from the spinning blades . Barricade quickly moved away as the both giant cons pawed at the ground and made grunting noises . Then all hell broke loose as both transformers threw themselves from their standing points… and into the each other .

A loud _'CLANG' _sound was heard as both transformers rammed their heads into each other . Blackout was quick to recover from the head butt and was immediately all over the shepherd bot .

Blackout leaped through the air and grabbed the giant bot's neck . Then swinging himself onto her back , knives springed from his hand . Then driving the blades into Rin Tin's back , the evil con smiled blood thirstily as he heard the painful wail escape from the giant bot . Rin Tin felt lightning bolts of pain flash through her eyes as the knives pierced one of her nerve tonic endings . Then narrowing her eyes , Rin Tin sprang forward and gunned down the road . Blackout was holding on tightly as the wind thrashed and beat his face to smithers . But the wind stopped , and Blackout found himself being flung forward .

Rin Tin did a hand stand like motion and threw her back into the ground .She considered the damage was bad when she head the sparking and leaking sounds of energon .

Blackout got his distant after getting away from that body crush . Then changing his course , he aimed right back at Rin Tin . Then opening some vents on his body , huge guns and spikes slowly slide out of their crevices . "This ends now" , then he lashed forward ,ready to leave more then a mark with these weapons .

Barricade eyes widen , "Rin!" . But he call was left un-heard as both transformers collided . A huge dust cloud developed over the area , it was so thick that Barricade's motion senores couldn't pick up anything . "Rin Tin!" , Barricade yelled with fright .

But all of a sudden the dust cleared , allowing the worried cop car to see what was taking place in front of him . There in front of him was a something worse then a natural disaster . Craters and cracks littered the ground as rocks were chunked and blasted . The torn up snow showed signs of a great struggle , but by the looks of the mess… only one rival was victorious . That was the thing that Barricade's eyes tried so desperately to find… the winner of the fight .

There on the far side of field was Blackout… he laid in a crippled heap sparking and twitching . His limbs brutally bashed and crushed . Gory teeth marks riddled all over his stomach and face , while bullet markings laid waste to everything else of the beaten decepticon .

Then… Barricade spotted Rin . There not to far from where Blackout laid , the giant German Shepherd stood high . She carried serious wounds… but she was still standing . But what caught Barricade's eye the most was the weapon on Rin's body .

There sticking out of Rin's chest was a huge double barrel cannon . The cannon was silver , it had transparent tubes in the middle that showed energon flowing through them . Then Barricade noticed two large tubes sticking out of the both sides of the base of thee cannon's barrel . The tubes traveled from the barrel and connected to Rin Tin's huge broad shoulders . Then two large pump looking objects were pulsing in and out of her back .

Barricade watched in utter shock as the tubes folded in the cannon and the cannon shifting and folding itself back into her chest . Once the weapons were cased back to her body , Rin locked optics with Barricade . **"W-whhat.. Is wrong?"** , Barricade was astonished . "Y-your guns…" , Rin stared in confusion , **"What about them?"** . Barricade waved his claws everywhere , "Those guns are Nuclear Decimators!" . Rin shrugged , **"So?"** . Barricade marched over the dog bot , "So! N/C Guns havent been used in millions of years! No transformer has those kinds of guns anymore! They are way to big and powerful and were to difficult to handle! How do you have them!" .

Rin Tin stood up and approached Barricade , **"Youu.. Forget.. Autocons… have big guns… for our war…"**.

Then Barricade's spark literally stopped . If N/C Guns were used by Autocons when they were fighting… then that means the Autocon's long war was more deadly then he thought… and if Rin Tin wielded such a mighty gun… then think about the weapons the leaders bear… Barricade shivered… now he understood why it was so important to stop this bad Autocon from being released… they could do worse then just destroying the world… they could do something so unspeakable… even Megatron would want to stop them .

Rin Tin looked at Barricade's face, she sighed sadly . Now he understood how dangerous the Autocons were… and her N/C Guns weren't even the worst weapon they have . Now she wished more then ever the Autocons have stopped fighting . Rin Tin sat down with a heavy spark , oh… how they messed everything up .

"**Barricade… our faiths now rely on the human child… he must help us… before its to late…"** , Barricade stared at the ground . Barricade was now mixed with emotions , for his entire life as a decepticon was based on killing and destruction…But now… these new emotions he was battling… he was now officially caught . Barricade looked at Rin.. Then he looked over at a fallen Blackout . Then voices entered the depths of Con's mind , _"It dosent have to be this way" _. Barricade bit his metallic tongue , _"You killed many!"_ . Barricade grabbed his head , "Be quiet!" , he yelled to the sky . _"You betrayed us!"_ , Barricade fell to his knees , "Stop! Please! I didn't intend to these things!" .

"_You're a murder…"_

Barricade collapsed on the cold broken ground . Finally… all the emotions a decepticon never feels surfaced and hit him like a tidal wave . For now… Barricade accepted reality… he now saw what he never saw before… he finally saw the devil in his optics… he saw the killer that he was . And now… his spark finally caved in… it was time to change his mind… to change… everything .

Rin Tin approached the broken down bot , "Barricade… do not carry this burden anymore… you must move on…" .

Then halting his tears , Barricade stood to his feet . Then raising his claws , he gripped the decepticon symbol , "I am a murder… but now… I want to brace a new side… a protector…" . Then grabbing his symbol, he ripped the decepticon from his chest . Then holding it up to the sun , he glared at it , "I am no longer the devil's slave.." . Then , he dropped the symbol .

The symbol fell from Barricade's hand , it hit the rocks of the cliff side as it plummeted to the ground . Then Barricade turned his head as he listened to the metal thing that was once him splash into the ocean under them . He faced Rin , and Rin faced him , "Barricade… from now on you are no longer a decepticon… so now… you must live up to a new name" . Barricade tilted his head , "Barricade… from now on… you are known as '_Barrier'_… you are the fort that protects the fighters… you are the gun that defends the good… You are what stops the enemy from Barricading the good's home… you are a protector" .

**

* * *

****A/N: Well! Hoped ya liked it =) , sorry if its short . I was gonna hurry up and upload it . Stay tuned .**


	11. Hope Is Right Around The Corner

**A/N: Hey hey hey! Who's ready for chapter 12? Well before I give you this chapter, I might have to explain something real fast about the Autocons and Sam .**

**Okay the Autocons are like the Gods and Goddesses In the Greek Mythology . For each Autocon has a different ranking . Like in the Greek God Mythology , each god did a drawing , and whoever won the drawing was the lead God . And Zeus won that drawing . **

**So like the drawing , the Allspark decided where each Autocon was born . And the Autocon born among the stars would be the leader . So the Autocon born among the stars was Greyfang The White and Gold Dragon transformers . So Greyfang was like Zeus , her brother the big black dragon in Sam's dream was '**_**The Destroyer'**_** , the other leader . **

**But the problem was , **_**'The Destroyer' **_**wanted to be the leader . He hated their laws of peace and ordeal , so wanting to override it , he convinced 3 Autocons out of the 8 to fight the other 4 . So Greyfang and the other 3 Autocons that were still good fought their own family . Their battle lasted for 10,000,000,000 years… longer then any of decepticon VS autobot war . **

**So when Greyfang learned that the Allspark was creating more transformers . She knew that she had to stop them , so in the final attempt for peace , Greyfang took her own life and sealed her brother inside the Allspark . Then all the Autocons disappeared and then came the activity known as the Great Separation . **

**The Great Separation was the punishment for the Autocon's war . It was the actual Separation of all Transformers and split the name '**_**Autocon' **_**to '**_**Decepticon' **_**and '**_**Autobot' **_**. The other part of the punishment was the Autocon's spirits could not rest and were forced to walk among the living and watch their war continue for several more years . **

**But… all this changed when Samuel Witwicky destroyed the Allspark to stop Megatron . So when the Allspark was destroyed , the Destroyer's energy was released . But he wasent fully awaken , so he sends a Autocon named '**_**Poisson'**_** to further awaken him . But the only way to awaken him was to destroy the vessel holding the Allspark energy . Which was Sam . **

**But what Poisson and the Destroyer didn't know was that Greyfang to had a plan to stop her brother was she chose Sam Witwicky . For it was no accident Sam became a transformer , cause when the Allspark created the Autocons and transformers . It put a little bit of information about the Autocons into Megatron . And when Megatron zapped Sam's great great Grandfather Archibald Witwicky , he began to see symbols that were actually information of the Autocons . So when Sam came into the picture , he began seeing symbols . The Autocon was dormant within Sam , but when Greyfang learned of this , she forced the spirit to awaken . **

**Well that's it =) , Enjoy chapter 12!**

Barricade and Rin Tin both ran full speed through the snow of the cold winter air . They have just made it out of Siberia by stowing away on a big cargo plane . They were slowly making their way across the United States , trying to reach Nevada before Megatron and the Decepticons find Sam and ruin their only chance of saving this earth .

Barricade sped next to the giant german shepherd bot and stopped her , "Wait , Rin… I don't think were almost there" .

Rin Tin raised her gigantic muzzled and sniffed the air, she looked at Barricade and shrugged her shoulders . Meaning she had no clue to where the boy might possibly be . Barricade grumbled and turned his back to her in thought , trying to come up with some idea to where they could be . "Okay… the last time I've seen the autobots was when I was fighting the twins" , Rin Tin sat down and folded her paws in front of her while listening . Barricade paced in front of her , "From what I heard by listening to their Common Link messages is that Sam was injured and was rushed to a hidden army facility in Nevada" . Both bots sat there , both staring off into , the far away distant expressions stuck on their faces as they thought .

Then a light bulb lit , and both bots turned to each other , "The Hoover Dam!" , they both at the exact same time . Barricade jumped up in some joy , "This is great! Now we just have to get there before the decepticons do" . Then Rin Tin raised her huge head and flicked her ears in thought , "Hmm… Do autobot forces still see you as decepticon?" . Barricade lost his expression of joy and then he glared at the ground , anger obviously surfacing within the borders of his mind , "Your right… I totally forgot about that… the autobots will never let us see Sam in time… little loan near him…" . Rin Tin's long spines traveling down her back rotated in anxiety , "There has to be a way… there is always way" . Barricade looked at his partner with a little bit more hope this time , "Perhaps your right , because right now our first worry should be finding Sam's exact location , _THEN _we'll worry about the autobots later" .

Then both bots backed up a little and continued their trek , but this time… they're heading towards the Hoover Dam . While they walked , some disturbing thoughts were bugging Rin Tin , and Barricade knew something was bothering the giant black and silver Autocon . "Yo Rin? What's on your mind?" , Rin Tin looked down at the newly changed cop car . "Cant really explain… just stuff" , Barricade was not pleased by the answer and pushed further onto her emotionally defenses .

"No , its more then just that" , then Barricade examined her body . Rin Tin's muscle wiring and pistons were tightening while steam was being heated out of her multiple exhaust pipes located on her shoulders and neck ."Barricade… I know we cannot focus on the future parts of this journey… but what do you think we should do if the Autobots react hostile towards us?" , Rin asked with a imaginary storm cloud hanging just above her spiked ears .

Then it was Barricade's turn to stutter and stand there without any thought process . "You know… I haven't even thought about that" , Barricade tapped his claws against his chin plating . Rin Tin _WAS_ right , what would they do if the autobots made a attempt to attack them?

Now if Barricade was his original self , his decepticon side would be screaming at him to pull their sparks out and strip there bodies down till there's nothing but energon left .

But… he couldn't…

Rin Tin noticed Barricade's red optics go hollow , and she knew what that meant . Rin Tin knew right from the start that the Autocon Leader's plan was going to have a drastic change on Barricade , because Barricade was a decepticon for _ssoo _long , he really knew no other path to take . The darkness was his only source of guidance for many many years , and that didn't make things any better . Because the new changes came so fast , so forceful… it didn't let the poor bot's already twisted mind untangle . Rin Tin sighed… she knew that Barricade was under _ALOTE _of pressure right now… but there was just no other way… he needed to get the truth through his mind as soon as possible… he needed to realize that he was never meant to be a decepticon .

And Rin Tin was right , for the pressure of that question _"What will we do if the autobot's attack?"_ , was very great . Barricade was at a dead end , his mind was beginning to change and blossom faster and faster… even if the changes were painful and long lasting… but they say that in the end… its worth it . Barricade was thinking… trying to grasp the concept of not fighting his _'enemies'_ when they would probley attack them . Barricade knew he was lost in the dark for a very long time , but now… He was ready… ready to face the side that he was always meant to be on… to become a living autobot .

Finally then long silence ended when Rin Tin's optics caught sight of Barricade moving his hand . Barricade raised his head , "Rin Tin… if the autobots attack us…. We will not fight back" .

Rin Tin stared as if the former Decepticon had grown two heads and been blown up by a missile . "If the autobots attack us , and we don't fight back… that means our mission is over . Everything that we worked so hard to stop will happen… the world will fall!" , But the smile only grew as Barricade began to glow brighter with faith . "True Rin Tin , but think about this… IF we fight back , then we'll be registered as hostile to their systems… but if we comply to the autobots and show that we mean no harm… perhaps we can get close enough to the Witwicky boy" .

But Rin Tin shook her head and was quick to disagree , "Barricade , we know you changed… but the problem is… every transformer lives by this motto… _"Once a decepticon , always a decepticon"_ . So wither you tell them your changed or not, they will still see you as a threat" . Expecting to see a frown form on his face, it came as quit a shock to Rin Tin as Barricade still kept that hopeful smile . "No Rin Tin… that theory is not true… I know the autobots will see the Heart in Me… we just have to believe" .

The last 5 words that came out of Barricade's mouth were very spark stopping… She in all her years as a Autocon has _**NEVER **_heard a decepticon say those words… even a fully changed Decepticon wouldn't use those words . It was like poison on the tongue for Con's to use those words… but Barricade seemed happy to use it . I guess… Barricade has changed fully , maybe not by appearance… but by heart .

Maybe her Leader's plane may work after all… They just have to Believe .

_**~~Transformers Slash~~**_

Megatron towered over a horribly beaten and crushed Blackout , for the evil leader was more then angry… he was fit to be tied over . **"What happened Blackout….?"** , the white tyrant questioned with a dark looming growl that caused Blackout to shiver . "F-forgive me my league… I.. I was attacked…. And… I don't what happened… it just happened so fast" , Blackout shuddered under his leader's ugly glare and jagged teeth . But Megatron didn't feel satisfied with this answer at all , he wanted every detail…. Like who attacked Blackout? And what was their motivation?

Megatron only grew more angry , **"**_**NO! **_**Tell me exactly who do this! And which why were they headed!"** . Blackout backed up as much as he scratched up arms could carry him , "I-it was two bots! The one that attacked me! B-b-but I cant tell if it was a autobot or decepticon… it… looked like both! But the other bot was Barricade!" .

At the sound of his name , Megatron's red eyes blew into a fiery pit of hail . **"You mean that deceiving decepticon helped Attack YOU!" **, Megatron bellowed at him .

The poor defenseless helicopter con could do nothing but watch his leader irrupt into anger like a super volcano . "Y-yes… that decepticon did nothing to assist me… then that creature shot me down… and he left with it!" , before Megatron could blow into another fit of rants and raves , Poisson slithered into the room . Megatron caught sight of his rouge servant and grimaced , "What are you doing here Poisson!" . The evil cobra con didn't back off from his leader's harsh words , instead all of his attention as on Blackout .

Megatron noticed his servant's staring and questioned , "What is wrong with you? _**You better look at me when I speak to you!"**_ . But instead of listening , the giant snake slithered up to Blackout and observed the vicious and grizzly wound protruding from his body .

Then Poisson's eyes lit up with disbelief when he saw _JUST _how big and vicious the wounds were . "Blackout… can you dessscribe the creature that attacked you?" , the deadly former Autocon questioned .

Blackout sat there for a moment , he had all optics shut… like he was trying to remember the creature he so dreadly wanted to forget . Poisson waited and waited , till finally Blackout's optics opened , and his face scrunched up as the terrifying memory resurfaced . "T-that creature… its hard to fully describe… but… it was big… I mean… it was _HHUUGGEE…_" , Poisson nodded as he listened closer . Blackout continued , "It… was four-legged… its armor was black , but it had a neon blue high-lightings . Its belly was silver… its tail was very long… massive paws… spikes all over its back… pointed ears… and its left optic was gold while its right optic was a strange ghostly blue" .

Then Poisson's spark stopped , "N-no… Imposssible…" .

Megatron looked at the Snake's face and growled , "_**Well! What's the problem!" .**_ Poisson stared at the wounds… not believing what he was seeing… or hearing .

Poisson's eyes narrowed in deep hatred as he figured out who it was , "Rin Tin… I should've known!" . Megatron stared at his slave , "Who?" . Poisson shook his head in shock and dread , "Its hard to explain lord Megatron… but it appears that Blackout was attacked by a… Autocon" . Megatron's optics then glowed red , _**"WHAT! YOU MEAN THERE IS ANOTHER AUTOCON LOOSE IN THIS WORLD! A AUTOCON THAT CAN STOP OUR PLANS FROM SETTING THE DESTROYER FREE!" . **_

Poisson was still to stoked and angry to wince from his leader's anger , "Apparently my big sister Greyfang knows of the human child's transformation… and she must've sent Rin Tin and that traitorous decepticon Barricade!" .

Megatron couldn't believe his hearing processors , for if that Autocon and that former decepticon reach the autobots… then the autobots will have hope . If they get hope… then their plans of trying to free 'The Destroyer' will fail . "No.." , Megatron growled , _**"NNOO! MY BROTHER WILL NOT STOP THIS! DECEPTICONS! ASSEMBLE!" **_.

Then , bellow the hillside to where Megatron , Poisson , and Blackout were standing ontop of , decepticons gathered . Thundercracker , Bonecrusher , Starscream , Ravage , the Demolisher , Roadrage , and the Doctor all gathered and bowed to their leader . Megatron then raised his claws to his small but dangerous army of killers , _**"Decepticons! After years of waiting! We finally have the perfect revenge to wipe the autobots out once and for all!" **_. All the decepticons growled and roared in a soon-to-be-winner cheer , but then Megatron's voice quieted them all . _**"You all are FOOLS to be cheering now! For as of right now , a Autocon and a former decepticon are on the loose! They have something that can give the autobots hope! They can ruin our plans if the autobots have hope!" **_.

All the decepticons stared , and Megatron knew what they were thinking… What can Hope do for the autobots?

Megatron slashed his claws together , causing sparks to go everywhere . "_**For our plans to release the Destroyer is in place! But if the Autocon and that Traitor Barricade reach the human child , they can change him! And the boy can summon the Leader of the Autocons and stop us for good! We cannot let the boy transform! We MUST KILL THE BOY AT ANY PRICE!" **_. All the decepticons roared in anger and blood thirsty revenge , and Megatron smiled devilishly at this roar . _**"Now decepticons… get out there and began our strike! Find the Hoover Dam! And kill the boy!" . **_Then all the decepticons transformed , and shot into the sky , each heading straight for the Hoover Dam .

_**~~Transformers Slash~~**_

Bumblebee laid by Sam's bed side… whirring in pain as he watched his human struggle through this . For it has now been 4 days since the attack of the decepticons , and Sam was not making any signs of movement . Bumblebee was still being racked with guilt… oh how bad he wished he could stop time and hold his human in his arms… even if it was the final time he do so…

Optimus stood at the door way , watching the heart breaking scene before him . The Autobot Leader knew how pain felt… because the honor of taking the role of a leader also means everyone's lives are in your hands . With Sam and Bumblebee down for the count… Optimus to felt the horrible scratching feeling of fear and shame tear at his spark . But one thing Prime knew all to well was that his pain didn't match the levels of Bumblebee's pain… for the scout had giving up everything in his being to protect his human… and now all that hard work and intensive love he had for the boy could possibly be whipped out… at any time . And it was shocking to Optimus to see how all that love and care could be destroyed in one heart beat… or in this case… Sam's one and final heart beat .

Optimus sighed with a heavy spark , so heavy that he failed to notice Ironhide approach him from behind . The gruff weapon's specialist laid optics on Prime , then his eyes traveled across the room and met the still form of Bumblebee . "Is he going to be okay?" , Ironhide asked his leader in hurt as well… for everyone else was too feeling the dark vibe of a possible death .

Optimus didn't need to look at his solider to answer his question , "I don't know… but I just hope the boy pulls through" . Ironhide lowered his head when he looked at the boy . But the horrifying sight of the stitched up wounds and dried up blood caused Ironhide to quickly look away , for if he could… he would be throwing up all three of his lunches . The sight was just to horrible to bear… even for Ironhide himself .

Just then the silence was abruptly ended when the sounds of the alarm ripped through the base .

Optimus , Ironhide, and even Bumblebee jerked their heads in alarm . Just then Captain Lennox came running into the room , "Optimus!" . Optimus stood straight up and stared at Will , "Will? What's the problem?" . Will was huffing and panting , trying to catch his breath from the frantic run he had to take to alert the autobots . "Prime… Ironhide… Scanners just picked up the decepticons heading this way! I think they're looking for Sam!" .

Bumblebee's optics narrowed as hate and revenge bled widely out of his systems , for he had a score to settle with Megatron .

Will shook his head , "We only detected some Decepticons , Megatron isint with them… but it appears that they know where the boy is!" . Bumblebee raised his head as Optimus narrowed his optics , "No! we will stop them at all cost!" . Then Optimus turned to the yellow scout , "Bumblebee , stay here with Sam… protect him at all cost" . Bumblebee nodded his approval as he watched his allies and friends transform and speed out of the base to meet their unwelcome visitors . Then Bumblebee looked at Sam's battered body… tears escaped his cheek plating as he watched him .

Sam couldn't survive another attack… defiantly in this condition where he was barley breathing . Part of Bumblebee wanted to go out and kill every decepticon for putting his human through such a miserable mess… but the more dominant side… the loving side of him feared for Sam… So Bee ignored his thirst for revenge and stayed by his human's side .

Now the decepticon's are attempting a comeback to kill Sam and trap all the autobots . Hope was dwindling and being replaced by fear and hate… for no one can defeat Poisson… but little did the autobots know , help was only a short distant away .

**A/N: Terribly sorry for the wait! , internet connection was bad . Well anyways here is chapter 12 , appears the decepticons are ready to kill Sam to prevent the transformation . BUT can Rin Tin and Barricade stop Poisson before Poisson kills Sam? Find out in chapter 13 . **


	12. Help Finally Comes

**A/N: SSOO sorry for the delay! My computer literally broke down and it had chapter 13 unfinished on it and I hadn't had any time to get back to it since summer is almost over and stuff… have to get enrolled in school , know what I mean? **

**Well anyways… (drum roll) presenting! Chapter 13! =) , enjoy people . **

The decepticons roared down the road in their vehicle forms . Their tires and wings tearing up the sky and road , all of them eager to enforce their revenge on the autobots by taking something they love so dearly from them .

Above the rip snorting pack , Starscream was in the lead and guided them through the air . Because of Megatron having to stay behind , he still commanded the pack through Starscream .

"_**Starscream…**_" , Megatron growled through his common-link . _**"Have you even made it to the Hoover dam yet!" . **_

Starscream bit his tongue to avoid any sassy comebacks and reported back . "Do not fret my lord , we are very close to the Dam… and our ultimate revenge!" , Starscream replied contently . "The boy will not escape us this time!" .

"_**For your sake I hope your right… we must NOT let the Autocon and that traitorous decepticon reach the boy… we cant let them gain the Autobot's trust… **__**We cant let him TRANSFORM! Now go!"**_

Starscream jumped and turned on his afterburners , "Decepticons! There is the Dam!" . Starscream hollered down to them as the giant Wall came into his view . "Devastator! You and the others put on a distraction while Poisson sneaks in and puts the finishing touches to our plan and kills the boy" , then grinning Starscream narrowed his eyes . "Attack!" , then all Decepticons transformed and stampeded towards the Dam , ready to tear the place apart .

Just a short distant away from the Dam and the raging pack of mad bots , Rin Tin and Barricade both stood on top of the giant rock wall .

Barricade watched his former allies with shock , "No… were to late… Gah! We cant be to late!" .

Rin Tin looked at Barricade , then looked to her surroundings . She looked at the group of blood thirsty Cons , then she caught sight of a big shadow slithering through the river and into one of the copper pipes . The pipes that lead into the Dam's main room .

Rin Tin narrowed her eyes when she spotted her brother , "Barricade… the Decepticons are putting up a distraction while Poisson goes in and finishes Sam!" .

Barricade went into a sitting position and held the chunk of rock they were supposed to give the boy . "Rin Tin.. What do we do…? W-were to late…" .

Then snarling , Rin Tin stood up and slammed her paw . "No… it is not to late!" , then looking down to the group , she noticed that the Autobots (minus Bumblebee) had already appeared in front of the dam . Ready for a fight .

Rin then looked at Barricade , "In order for our mission to succeed… we must protect the boy at all costs!" .

Barricade looked over at Rin Tin's face , "That was the plan.. Yea?" .

Then smiling , she looked over to the newly changed bot . "We'll split up… You go down there and help the Autobots , hoping to maybe gain their trust" .

"B-but.. What about you?" , Barricade asked , very baffled and freaked by this un-suspecting turn of events .

Rin Tin stood up , her gold and blue optics trailed to the pipes to where Poisson has sneaked in . "Sam will not survive another attack… " , then looking at Barricade she spoke . "I will face my brother , and protect the boy" .

Then bending down to Barricade , she opened her massive paw up . There the floating heart sank into Barricade's claws , "If I go in there with this piece of the heart… Poisson will most likely try and take it from me… if you take it , the Decepticons don't even know what it is . So they should have no desire to even grab it " .

Barricade sat silently for a moment . Looking down at the heart that rest in his claws , then drawing his optics to the ticking time bomb that was the approaching fight . "Alright.. Lets do this!" .

Rin Tin smiled , "I will try and meet back up with you" .

Barricade watched in awe as the gigantic titan jump from the rocky edge and dive into the water . He continued to watch Rin Tin swim towards the pipes , once near them . She hauled her weight onto her haunches and was barley able to squeeze through pipes .

Once out of sight , Barricade looked down to the autobots . Starscream was getting closer , and Barricade knew that the Decepticons knew of his betrayal by now… and that if he went down there… he would become a massive target .

Gripping the heart in his claws , Barricade then ran towards the battle . With furiousty surfacing within him .

_**Transformers Slash~~**_

The battle had already began as Starscream fired shots at the waiting autobots .

Ironhide and Ratchet were quick to go into a grapple with Devastator when he began to combine all three cogs to form his giant size .

Optimus leaped through the air with both his glowing blades drawn and slammed his body into Bonecrusher . The giant crane decepticon was quick to react when he drew his third spiked hand (located on his back) and latched onto the Prime .

Optimus struggled against the crushing force as it cracked his armor more and more . Then pulling one hand free , Optimus drove the blade in the clawed hand .

Optimus was thrown against the wall when a ear piercing shriek was heard .

Then quickly flipping around , Optimus latched onto Bonecrusher . Then raising the giant transformer up , Optimus then spotted a approaching Ravage .

So thinking quickly , Optimus tightened his grip on Bonecrusher . Then charging up his arms , he threw the massive weight through the air and collide into Ravage .

Both cons quickly ran away from the Prime , for both knew that he was to good for them .

Optimus watched the Cons run away from him . Having no desire to chase them for Prime knew that they would have to face Megatron for retreating in a cowardly way . So they wouldn't last long anyways .

But before Optimus could help Ironhide and Ratchet obtain Devastator , he felt a sharp pain to his neck .

"Ahhh!" , Prime yelled as Starscream came crashing down onto his back while shooting his legs .

"Happy to see me you piece of slag!" , Starscream cursed as he pinned Optimus to the ground .

Optimus tried to move his arms . But with Starscream pinning him down on his back where he had hardly no control… all he could was wait for a moment to where he could strike .

"I don't need any help to take care of you Starscream…" , Optimus calmly scolded his rival . "If your so strong… why do you even follow Megatron…?" .

Starscream grimaced and slammed his knuckles into Optimus' face . "Silence! I'm going to make you eat those words!" , then drawing his gun . Starscream raised his gun up and aimed it to Prime's head , "Say good night!" .

Optimus closed his eyes tightly , waiting for the ending shot to blast him to oblivion .

But the shot never came .

Optimus felt the weight of the massive seeker fly off and heard a loud _"BANG!" . _

Then looking up , Optimus' metallic jaw nearly dropped at the sight he was seeing . There before him , Barricade ; out of no where , had thrown himself in between Optimus and the blast . He forced Starscream back with everything he's got .

Barricade had wrapped his left arm around the Jet Con's head . With his right hand , he fired multiple blasts to the Seeker's knees . Apparently trying to ground Starscream , and cut off his chances of take off or attempt of escape .

"Run Prime!" , Barricade called out as Starscream began to thrash and shoot everywhere .

But Barricade was quickly thrown off and was slammed against the wall .

Starscream shot a death glare to Barricade , "Well well well… so it is true… you _**ARE**_ a traitor… now prepare to feel my wrath!" . Starscream drove forward as he slammed his head against Barricade .

The cop car went flying through the concrete wall . He sparked and twitched from the massive impact .

_**~~Transformers Slash~~**_

Bumblebee listened shockingly to the raging sounds of the awful battle outside of the Base . Oh how badly Bumblebee restrained to go out and help his comrades . But Sam was way more important to him then his urge for revenge .

Bumblebee kept his scanners up just incase .

Bumblebee sat grievingly over his still human , still so heart broken and torn from the hideous sight of his wounds… still mourning the fact that it was his fault the he wasent strong enough to protect the boy .

Bumblebee was so torn that he failed to detect a small , but feisty target near their location . Actually heading right their way .

The a shelf behind the pair moved a little .

Battle mask drawn , Bumblebee whipped around with his cannon ablaze and fired one big burning shot to the shelf .

The wooden shelf irrupted into flames when the blast impacted to it and demolished it . The Doctor Con quickly scampered away from the destroyed section and dived behind another part of the room .

Quickly spotting the crab bot , Bumblebee fired another shot to his hiding place .

The Doctor leaped into the air , barley avoiding impact . Then he latched onto the wall and bolted towards Sam .

But Bumblebee got in the way . Then raising his foot , he stepped down . Hard .

_SQUISH!_

Raising his foot , the sight that Bumblebee was longing to see was there . Right under his foot .

The doctor laid there , completely flat and destroyed . The sight would've been disgusting to Bumblebee , but right now . It felt like a breath of fresh air when he felt a decepticon destroyed by his own hands . The best part is was that decepticon was infact one of the Cons Bumblebee had been wanting to step on for a while now .

But the relief quickly vanished when Bumblebee's scanners detected… something else .

Then moving closer to his human , Bumblebee tightened his fist and watched the object move around on his scanners . Trying to locate it and maybe step on this to .

But that plan was averted when a dark shape shot out of the darkness .

Bumblebee didn't have time to react when a spiked black tail struck his face plating and sent him flying across the room . Bumblebee hit the ground and skidded into the wall , leaving a giant crater when his impact stopped him .

Bee whirred and held his face when he looked up at his rival . And boy did he wish he hadn't looked up . For there in front of him… was a giant black hooded cobra .

The beast's ugly eyes scanned the room till it caught Sam in its line of vision .

The snake smiled in a sick way as it slithered over to the boy .

"Ahh… Ssso runt… you thought you could avoid thisss… well you cant… for my sssissster cant ssstop thisss from happening" . He hissed coldly , then he looked over to Bumblebee , "Ssso sssorry young one… but you cant prevent hisss death… " .

Then curling himself up , Poisson delivered one more blow to the smaller mech's legs . This blow completely crushing Bumblebee's entire right leg .

Bumblebee let out a loud but static filled yell as he gripped his crushed leg .

Poisson then wrapped his long serpent like body around Bumblebee's small frame . Then he tightened his grip and threw bumblebee against the wall .

Bumblebee whirred in pain as he laid in a cripple heap . Smoke burning from his back while energon leaked in multiple places .

Once Poisson was sure Bumblebee couldn't move , he decided to torture him a bit more before finishing the job .

He slithered up to the yellow scout and looked down to him , "Do not fret Autobot… I'm actually doing the human a favor… he will no longer be in pain… " . Then he ran one claw around Bumblebee's smooth and nicely curved jaw lining , "You know… your one heck of a looker… maybe Megatron wouldn't mind me bringing home a trophy wife… hehe" .

Poisson grinned in a sick way when Bumblebee shivered under his icy cold stare .

Then moving away from Bumblebee , Poisson approached the dormant human . "You will no longer be a threat to our plansss.." , then rearing back . Poisson lashed out with his mouth wide open . His hooked shaped fangs sticking straight out .

Tears fell as Bumblebee raised his hand up , "_**NNOO!" . **_Bumblebee failed to detect another massive object . Heading straight for Poisson .

Poisson's impact grew closer and closer , and right when he was only a few millimeters away . A giant black and neon blue paw shot out and snatched Poisson's neck .

Poisson felt himself get hurtled through the air and smash against the wall .

Bumblebee quickly opened his eyes to see what had happened . But to his surprise , Sam was still intact , and Poisson was thrown clear across the room . But… what on earth had the power to do that?

Then there another big object appeared infont of Sam . And Bumblebee became numb , before there infront of him was another transformer . And a pretty ticked off looking one .

Poisson shook his hooded neck and raised himself from his coiled position . Then his red eyes locked with his rival's , "Well well… Look who decided to show up… you stopped my attack . Very good Rin Tin" .

The one that looked like a mutant German Shepherd to Bumblebee snarled with all huge teeth barred .

"Why do you have to be so difficult Rin Tin…?" .

Then whipping around , Poisson launched himself to the other Autocon .

The one known as _'Rin Tin_' jumped over the snake . Then landing on her front paws , she slammed her back paws into the hooded cobra's head .

Poisson's head hit the ground hard . But raising his tail , Poisson tripped Rin and grabbed her neck . Then Opening his mouth . Poisson bit down into the dog bot's neck .

Rin Tin roared in anger . Then rearing up , she threw her head and smashed it into Poisson's head .

The force of the blow knocked the snake nearly unconscious as his face plating cracked severely . Poisson shook his head , then gnashing his dental plating in anger . Poisson reached behind and picked up a long piece of sharp rusted steel .

Poisson threw the piece of metal .

Rin Tin's left optic was pierced as the rusted metal shattered it completely .

Then reacting on instinct , Rin Tin blindly charged forward . The long chunk of metal still lodged into her eye pierced Poisson throat when they slammed faces .

Poisson roared in pure fiery rage , **"**_**That's it!**_" .

Then grabbing Rin Tin , he threw he a good distant away . "If I cant kill the boy…" , he laid eyes on bumblebee . "_**Then I will take atleast take someone's life..**_" .

Then opening his mouth , deadly venom dripped from Poisson's fangs as he averted them . "Taste the death of your on!" , then Poisson shot forward .

Bumblebee's eyes widen , but he knew he couldn't move . His leg was completely crushed , then Bumblebee looked at Sam . _'Sam… don't forget me… I love you..' _.

With his last thoughts , Bumblebee turned his back towards the approaching death bringer .

But before he could prepare himself , Bumblebee felt long teeth wrap around his body . Strong jaws collided into him and threw him out of harm's way .

Bumblebee hit the ground , but before he could realize what happened . A loud howl protruded from behind him .

Rin Tin had thrown him out of the way from the poisonous bite . Taking his place on the razor's edge of death .

Rin Tin tightened her jaws tightly as she felt the sharp fangs sever her already wounded neck . The painful venom already flowing through every part of her body .

Poisson kept his jaws locked for a moment , "Yesss… it feelsss good to taste your blood and energon… to bad it had to be this wa-" . Poisson's eyes widen when he looked down .

There Rin's massive paw had slammed into his chest and held his spark .

Rin's eyes were fiercely narrowed when she stared into her brother's death red optics . "Y-you know Poisson… t-t-there is no better punishment for the both of us… t-t-then death-h…" .

Then finally drawing back . Poisson threw himself back and scrambled away , then he slithered towards an opening into the sealing . "Thisss isint over…" , then transforming into a black raptor jet , Poisson shot into the sky . Where the other defeated Cons had retreated .

Bumblebee watched the giant but terribly wounded snake bolt off before the final blow was delivered . Bumblebee sighed in relief when he left , but then he watched the other giant dog bot .

The mysteries savior stood on buckled knees . Scratches and other grizzly wounds marked her black and neon blue colored armor . Energon and… blood ran down her armor as the sickening gashes spread more and more .

The giant bot took a step forward before she collapsed .

Then Bumblebee froze when the creature looked directly towards him .

Bumblebee was in shock , he didn't know what to do . This creature was scary and its appearance certainly was a decepticon , but for some reason… Bee didn't feel threatened at all from this massive titan . Infact he was beginning to feel grateful when it came when it did… for if it hadn't . Sam would've been dead .

Bumblebee painfully moved his damaged frame into a half-way sitting position to where he could further observe the creature .

Then gathering up enough courage , Bumblebee spoke . "_W-who.. A-re . Yuu?" . _

The giant creature at first didn't appear to answer , but when Bee was getting ready to call for help . She answered .

"Young one…" , she answered with pain stinging to the bone . "This human… this boy… was not meant to die… he… must… s-save u-us…" , then laying her head down . She began to shut her optics .

"_Wait! Why . Did. You . Save. Me?" _

Rin Tin kept her optics shut , "I can see your spark… so warm and vibrant… like a blossoming flower… no innocent life deserves such a grueling faith…" . Dust flew up when the giant dog bot breathed in deeply and let out a gentle breath .

Before Bumblebee could do anything else . His antenna's shot up in surprise when the autobots and humans entered the destroyed room .

But that was not the part that shocked Bumblebee .

The part that frightened him was the sight his team mates were carrying a dying Barricade in their arms .

**A/N: Well there you have , read and review if you wish . Have a good day! =)**


	13. Awakening With A Second Chance

**A/N: Hey hey =) , well again sorry for the wait . I guess its time to bring on chapter 14! Yay! Well enjoy . **

**Also I have an announcement , I… I am not pairing Sam and Bumblebee together . I'm sorry , but… I just am not comfortable with writing male to male… I do NOT have anything against gays , I just don't feel comfortable . **

**But not to worry , Sam and Bee will still be VERY close . But there is going to be a surprising mate for Bee . Can you guess who it is? **

Bumblebee , Optimus , and all the others autobots waited outside silently . All were in a very miserable moment , while Barricade and Rin Tin were chained up on the other side of the wall . All were waiting to hear the news of Sam's condition .

The wait was long and enduring . But finally , after many minutes of long waiting . A human doctor finally entered the room .

Upon seeing the Medical doctor , Bumblebee was there in front of him before any of the others . _"How . Is . He . ?" _, Bumblebee chirped in anxiety and sever nervousness .

The doctor at first didn't raise his head , he was silent . Very silent .

Then the doctor opened his mouth , and whispered in a _very _quiet voice . "he is not going to make it…" .

They all stared at each other for a moment . Then after 5 minutes of silence , tears began to fall as Bumblebee's knees buckled and his body became very weak .

"_no… No! . Cant . Be . True! Cant . Be!"_ .

But all the doctor did was turn his body away from the team of robots . "I'm so sorry… But… his heart is too vital… there… there is nothing we can do" , then turning his side the doctor made a slight waving motion with his hand .

Sam's body was then brought into the room . And the sight at all was not a pleasant one to see…

Sam's scars have not healed in any way . In fact , they have only became worse .

The heart monitor line that tailed Sam's heart beats were barley visible to the naked eye . Even the autobots could barley hear his own pulse .

Bumblebee slowly walked over to Sam's disabled body and fell to his knees . Unbelievable pain from long ago caused by the ever lasting war began to resurface . Every emotion in the yellow scout's body conflicting at once . Causing every ounce of his being to turn numb like frost bite .

Bumblebee brought his head down to look upon his charge… his eyes dimmed as sparkling tears dripped from his eyes and ran down his face plating .

Ironhide had turned away from the sight . For even the gruff weapon's specialist felt that pain that he had felt centuries ago when he had lost comrades in this Spark forsaking War .

Ratchet was as well trying to control himself as he brought his hands together in a sad prayer . For he too was feeling the pain that everyone else was feeling… but he knew as well as the others that their pain was no where near the levels of agony that Bumblebee was engulfing .

Optimus had walked away from the group and approached the wall on the other side . He put his left arm against the wall and buried his face into his red and blue forearm . Painful sobs and whirs' flowed out of Optimus as the Prime nearly lost himself . For Optimus' care and fatherly love to the human child had really slashed a deep scar in his spark… to not only watch Sam die.. But to watch Bumblebee lose his sanity as well .

Bumblebee was shacking his head , tears pouring down like water falls . His processor unable to grasp the concept of his charge being gone forever .

"W-w-why…?" , Bee's static filled voiced rang out softly as his body strained and collapsed .

Then savage anger and hateful rage took over as Ironhide drew out his cannons and stormed over to the other side of the room . The side to where Barricade and Rin Tin were chained .

"**You!"** , He growled while pinning his cannons to Barricade's already destroyed spark chamber . **"Why did you do this you pitspawns! I always knew you decepticons were low… but now you utterly convinced me that you cowards are worse then death itself!" .**

Then slowly opening his optics , Barricade lowered his head . "I was a horrible transformer… I thought by obtaining the Allspark… we could sustain Cybertron… but turns out I did nothing but destroy" , Barricade closed his optics . "But it took all this time for me to understand what I was truly meant to be…" .

Ironhide slowly began to lower his weapons , confused by what his ear preceptors were hearing . But he quickly shook his head from the cop car's words and pinned his cannons back up against the black Con .

"**I'm not convinced! You and your buddy here are nothing but evil! You probley showed those slagging oil suckers where we were hiding!" **, Ironhide growled with all his might . But even Ironhide's rage was not enough to make Barricade flinch .

Then everything broke loose when Ironhide looked upon Rin Tin . **"I don't know what kind of transformer you are! But I can tell by just looking at you that your pure evil! So die by my guns!" **, Ironhide roared to the depths of heaven .

Before Ironhide could charge up his gun to kill the autocon , Bumblebee remembered Rin Tin's attempt to save him and his body .

And Bumblebee cried out to Ironhide .

"_No! . Don't . Shoot!" _, Bumblebee hollered before Ironhide fired his massive cannon . _"She . Saved . Me…" _

Ironhide stared at the yellow scout , unaware of Rin Tin beginning to move .

The giant shepherd bot slowly raised up her heavily damaged head . Her deep but incredibly raspy voice sung out to them all as she forced herself to speak .

"The boy… is all there is left…" , she said between coughs while blood and energon leaked from her body . "He is the one… to.. To… _**End this war!" **_, she yelled the last part from the wrenching pain . "The b-boy… was chosen… he.. He.. Must _**Live!" . **_

Then coming out of his corner , Optimus began to slowly walk up to the giant mutant looking German Shepherd bot . "What do you mean?" .

Then taking in another breath , Rin Tin forced another sentence out . "My brother… Poisson… wants to kill the boy… because he's the only one who can stop the Destroyer… from total emulation…" .

Then slowly raising her massive body up , all the autobots could see her coloring . She was pitch black in color , but bright neon blue high-lightings marked every inch of her body . But even the breath taking blue color couldn't mask the hideous scars that littered her body from millions of years of nothing but massive fighting .

"Barricade and I… were sent by Greyfang… to make sure the boy…makes it" .

Bumblebee then further hunched over his dying human , he to was dying inside . _"Its . To . L-l-late!" , _Bee wept as he cried even more .

The sight of the tiny autobot crying over the dying boy was more painful to watch then feeling Poisson shredding her insides. Rin Tin had to save the boy .

Barricade shifted in his chains , obviously very nervous . Then a crazy yet smart idea came to his mind . "Wait! Rin Tin , if that Autocon heart can transform him , can it also save him?" .

Rin Tin looked at the boy , then back at the autobots . "I am not sure... The heart was meant to transform… not bring back life…" , Rin Tin raised her muzzle into the air as she pondered over the subject carefully . "But like the Matrix of Leadership… this heart is a energy , like no other" .

Slowly moving her gigantic body , she let out a deep bark to grab all the bot's attention . "Autobots… please listen to me… we have something that can save the boy… it's the only thing that can save his life.. But you have to release us if he is to live!" .

Optimus looked at Barricade and Rin Tin , then he looked back to Sam . He thought long and hard , he noticed Ironhide slowly shake his head in silent disagreement . Then he looked over at Bumblebee's frame shacking and throbbing as he broke down from inside to out .

Then looking back at the former decepticon and Autocon , He made his decision .

"Barricade…" Optimus spoke as he locked optics with him . "You were a enemy to us all our lives… you did nothing but destroy and work for Megatron…" .

Barricade dropped his head at the truth he so dreadfully regretted .

"But… as I said before… in every darkness there is light" , Optimus stated as he walked up to the cop car . "When Starscream had me by the throat , there was nothing I could've done… I would've died right then and there… " . Then Optimus looked up at Barricade's optics , "But you saved me… you put your life on the line… and… I owe you my life…" .

Then Optimus looked at Rin Tin , "I hope what you say is true… that this war still has a chance of ending without any more deaths… but if the Destroyer is trying to escape… then I must assume you are telling me the truth" .

Then slowly walking up to them , Optimus reached his metal hand out to a big handle like bar . Then gripping the handle , Optimus began to reel down the chains that bind Rin Tin and Barricade . Then the chains snapped as both bots hit the floor .

As Rin Tin slowly began to crawl to her feet . Bumblebee had to be pulled away from Sam's dying body so the Autocon could hopefully pull him through .

But in the process of being dragged away , Bumblebee's leg that had been crushed by Poisson was jarred against a pole . Making Bumblebee grasp his leg in agony , yielding his attempts to crawl back to Sam .

When Bumblebee was finally out of the way , Rin Tin slowly raised her massive body above the ground . Her body straining painfully as it fought against gravity . But moving one paw at a time , she dragged her back legs to the dying boy .

With every step Rin took , she could hear every beat Sam's ripped up heart gave off . She could hear every muscle , every vein flow together peacefully. She listened as each heart beat got slower and slower , and quieter and quieter . She could even hear Bumblebee's sanity hanging on by a thread as well .

Finally , Rin Tin made it to Sam . All the autobots backed away as they watched , hoping… praying… that somehow Sam was going to be okay .

Rin Tin looked upon the boy's ugly markings and stitched up face . Then she bowed her head , "Oh Sam… look what this war has done to you… a innocent life that was forced down onto the lines of death by a unforgiving battle that meant this world no harm.." .

Rin Tin sighed as she felt her aches and pains resurfacing . "It was because of us… that this war happened" , then what she was going to say next caused the dog bot to chuckle a little .

"Because they say that a Autocon's heart is one out of a million… that their hearts are so noble… so powerful… so.. So… caring" , Rin Tin shook her head in shame . "Only the powerful part is true… because of us… generations were separated … your own _**family **_becoming enemies… " .

The autobots watched with wide optics as Rin Tin raised up her paw , and slowly she opened her paw .

There , floating out of her claws , was a sky blue colored object . The object was tattooed with many markings that appeared to be Cybertronian , but at the same time it was unknown . One half of the surface of the object appeared to be solid liquid . While the other half appeared to have fazes of stone attached to it .

Rin Tin raised the object over Sam's sealed up chest .

"Please do not think bad of us Sam… but your meant to be this… its more then just your destiny… its your hole life" , Rin Tin smiled softly . "Our hearts are nothing then just power craving orbs… But your heart… your human heart will purify this Autocon heart… so please… don't make the same mistakes we did…" .

Then , the moment came .

Rin Tin had completely removed the object from her paw . But once it finally left the protection of her claws , the wounds left by Poisson that would forever mark Rin Tin took a turn . The venom slowly moving through her body , creating lightning bolts of pain shoot through her body . Till finally Rin Tin just gave away and collapsed onto the floor .

While Rin Tin collapsed , the object just sat there , blinking and hovering . Like it appeared to be scanning everything .

Then it burst into a bright blinding light , and the object dove straight for Sam .

The object stretched as it latched onto Sam's chest . It blinked faster and faster as Sam's chest heaved and absorbed the foreign object . Till finally it disappeared .

Silence raged around them as the autobots waited for any signs of movement from the boy . But no… the echo of the heart monitor beeping went silent .

Just when they thought it failed , a loud humming sound was heard throughout the entire base .

Rays of blue light shot out of Sam's scars as his body shook and kicked like he was riding a furious bull .

The lights danced around each autobot and human , and then the light filled up the entire room .

Allusions of giant transformers soon appeared within the lights .

The allusion bots were angry , they raged with pain and hate as they fought what appeared to be their counter parts .

The autobots watched in pure horror as they figured out it was the Battle of the Autocons . Each fire of a bullet only led to a gory death . Each creature savagely attacked the other , claws and teeth sinking into each other and yanking off a chunk of the other's body .

Bumblebee watched in shock at the images . Bumblebee was so horrified because he always thought their war was awful… but this war… the Autocons were just downright savage!

Bumblebee looked over to Rin Tin , the blue light reflecting off of his face plating when he did so .

Rin Tin didn't look so surprised to see the violent displays in front of her . In fact , her image was there as well… doing just as much tearing and ripping as her rivals did… maybe even more .

Then finally , the images all disappeared . Each ray of blue light died down and returned to Sam's body .

Everybody became silent .

Bumblebee stood there , waiting… and waiting… hoping to see his boy open his one good eye .

Sam didn't even open his eye .

The autobots whirred and bowed their heads . Pain coming back .

But before any tears could be dropped , Sam's heart monitor began to beat into overdrive . Sam's body began to twitch and turn . His head shook like he was trying to break out of some kind of trance .

_**~~Transformers Slash~~**_

The darkness that had imprisoned Sam for weeks , but seemed more like an eternity , finally began to break and wither away . Shatters of light pushing closer and tearing the darkness apart .

_Sam opened his one good eye . Though it was a painful process , he had to see if he was really awake._

_When Sam regained his senses , the first thing that he observed was his surroundings . And of course the un-bridal sight that greeted Sam was the same dark void that has always appeared in his beginning dreams . _

_Sam though didn't react in panic like he did the first few recent times . Because right now , the only thing that drove Sam's body was anger . _

_For Sam was sick and tired of this thing haunting him . Tired of always running with fear , sick of always not getting answers . _

_But most importantly , he was unmistakably sick and defiantly tired of the strange transformer kissing his car . Better believe Sam was angry with this , I mean here he was __**JUST **__pushing his x-girl's face away and getting over the pain and frustration she caused . Because now he took comfort in Bumblebee always being there for him , like a brother . And this evil thing was probley going to hurt Bumblebee!_

_Sam was not going to have this anymore . Today , as of now , he was going to have answers . And this strange creature was going to answer him one way or the other!_

"_Hey!" , Sam hollered out into the darkness . _

"_I know your out there! I want answers! I want to know what you freaking want!" , Sam yelled with as much furiousty he could combine with his voice as he could . _

_It was silent , very silent . Nothing more heard then just the echo of Sam's angry voice floating through the air like leaves in the wind . Nothing but Sam.. _

_Just when Sam was about to start punching the black void , giant foot-steps was heard . _

_The void shook and trembled under powerful feet , the mighty vibrations causing Sam to lose his balance . _

_Then just as Sam began to regain his stance from the massive shakes , two giant feet slammed on both sides of him . _

_Sam froze when he spotted the feet , fear immediately jumped onto him like a wild cat pouncing on helpless prey ._

_Sam slowly brought his head up to face the thing . And to meet his gaze , burning optics flashed angrily at Sam with the same anger and rage to match . _

_Sam's body began to slightly shake under the gaze that seemed to peer into his soul and tear his insides apart . _

_Those eyes that were strangely all to familiar to him… _

_But as soon as the creature blinked , Sam's fear quickly drained and was over-powered by rage once more . _

"_Alright I'm tired of this! You better talk now! What the slag are you!" , Sam demanded as he shot his finger into the air . Balling up his fist till they turned white ._

_The creature did not answer , instead . It seemed to talk with its eyes , but Sam couldn't read minds . And boy he was not in the mood for a silent treatment . _

"_You have been haunting me for the past months! And I'm tired of it! First you attack me , then you save me from Megatron , and then you try to hurt __**Bumblebee!**__" , Sam really yelled the last part . _

_But despite Sam's desperate attempt to get the creature to talk , the only response he got was a deep rumble . _

_The creature had gotten onto its hands and knees . Both its hands on Sam's sides to keep him from running . _

_The creature's deep rumbling soon turned into a deep roar of laughter . _

_Sam's face grew red with fire as steam literally boiled inside of him . _

"_What's so funny you hunk of junk!" , Sam bellowed . _

_But this time , the creature sat back and watched Sam . With a sarcastic gaze that seemed to mess with the boy's mind . _

_Sam broke eye contact with the creature so his mind wouldn't be corrupted . But then… Sam exploded like a volcano . _

"_**WHAT ARE YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH BUMBLEBEE! WHY DO YOU TORTURE MMEE!" **_.

_Sam felt a deep stab in his chest as something snapped on the inside . I mean literally snapped . _

_Sam's eye began to water and burn as something inside him began to tear out of his chest . _

_The creature stopped laughing . And it too had the same look of pain . _

_Then , needles shooting out of his chest . A sky blue colored orb shot out of Sam's chest , blinking and flashing . Like it appeared to have been super charged with Sam's anger . _

_The creature began to scramble backwards from the orb . _

_But instead of getting away . The mighty looking Orb glowed now and dove straight for the creature . _

_The orb stretched and latched onto the creature's neck . _

_Sam began to feel happy from the sight . But soon the sight was going to turn very unpleasant as the creature began to roar and roll around like it was on fire . _

_The orb just latched on tighter the more the creature squirmed . Then… the orb disappeared within the creature's chest . _

_The strange transformer stopped rolling , like it suddenly was incased in ice . _

_The void began to turn cold as it sent unnatural shivers down Sam's back . Why it was beginning to turn so cold that Sam could see his breath . _

_Then , the creature threw its head back and let out a deafening defined roar . _

_The roar shook the void as the walls began to crack . Cracks of light began to enter as the roar only got louder . _

_Sam covered his ears the best he could to protect his hearing when the sonic waves hit him . _

_Then , just when Sam began to open his one good eye… the unthinkable happened . _

_The creature's gaze went from scary to horrifying . _

_Metal began to collapse from its body like peeling skin . And right there under the armor was… fur? Super dark brown colored fur that covered most of its body . While the fur on the back was nearly black ._

_A long muscular snout shot out of its head as rows of razor sharp teeth grew straight from its gums . _

_Its muscles thickened as its height heightened . _

_Thick pointed ears grew straight out of its head like horns . _

_A medium length tail that was armed with a barb at the tip slowly stretched from the base of the creature's back . _

_Then throwing its head back once more . The deafening roar soon became a heart stopping howl . _

_The fire within Sam's heart was extinguished with ice cold fear . _

_The rage that once boiled within him soon became a pot of dry ice . _

_Everything inside Sam's body jammed and locked together from the in tensing sight that was once the transformer . _

_Despite his locked position . Sam was still able to get some details from what the creature looked like . Facts that could probley help him figure out what on earth this thing was . _

_80% of the armor had appeared to have fallen off . While replacing it was fur , dark brown fur. The longer hair appeared to be around the head , like a lion's mane ._

_But on other parts of the creature's body . Sam had spotted some gleaming areas on the creature . _

_Apparently the armor that remained on its body had attached itself to the skin . _

_Dull silver colored armor was located around the creature knees , bigger plates along the elbows and forearms . _

_Some disk like plates circling the neck and wrist , while over-lapping armor lined its waist . Most of the metal however remained on its back , but adding to the metal was spikes . For super long saw-like spikes had formed all over its back . _

_From what else Sam could spot was that some of the longer spikes have formed around the creature's jaw lining . While smaller triangular shapes of metal were located behind its ears and between the creature's eyes ._

_Sam remained still as his observation was complete . Just in time to , for the creature that now appeared to be more monster had slammed its powerful clawed feet in front of Sam . Almost squishing him ._

_Sam stared , if the claws and teeth weren't enough to scare him . Then the sight of those buff muscles would've been enough to knock his fear levels right out of the park ._

_The monster bent towards Sam , while flexing its jaws like it was going to eat him . _

_Sam was slowly backing away , now about to pass out at what he experienced . _

_He was never going to get answers… now Sam had to result to plan B . _

_Begging . _

"_P-please.." , Sam whimpered with pure fear . "W-what are you..? What do you want with me..!" , he got a little braver that time ._

_The creature slowly pulled its head back , its ears twitched . Like it was listening to Sam all along . _

_Instead of eating him , the creature rolled back on its heals and smiled with those scary sharp teeth . _

"_**I am you…"**__ , the incredibly deep voice rang out like a siren . _

_**~~Transformers Slash**__- End of Sam's dream___

Bumblebee held Sam's hand in nervousness , still praying that his charge is going to be alright .

"Bumblebee…" , Ratchet spoke comfortingly . "You should recharge… the effects may take longer to kick in.. he may not even be awake till tomorrow…" , Ratchet continued while placing a hand on the small mech's shoulder .

Bumblebee sighed , he knew he was not going to sleep at all… not while his charge was still fighting for his life! That dang autocon heart was supposed to have worked!

"_I . c-cant… might… Slip… Way" ,_ Bee grieved as he held Sam's hand tighter . Fearing that if he let go… he would for sure slip away .

Ratchet sighed , "Bumblebee… please… for your well being.. You _MUST _rest…" .

Bumblebee sat there for a moment , giving a painful whir in thought . Then deciding to do as he was told… Bumblebee slowly began to let go of Sam's hand . Really Ratchet was prying Bee's servo's off the boy's hand .

Just as Bumblebee began to pull out his last finger , hands stained with blood reached out and grabbed Bee's hand .

Bumblebee froze with great continent as he felt small fingers snatch his larger finger back in a warm embrace .

Then… the sound that Bee had been longing to hear for weeks finally came… and with so much more .

"_B… b… bum… ble… be…e" _, Sam spoke very quietly as he grasped his guardian's finger .

Bumblebee's optics widened till they could've been flying saucers , he stared in pure disbelief as his human was slowly beginning to open his eyes and come back to life . The heart monitor slowly began to rise as Sam's heart began to regain its energy .

Even with one eye working , Sam could still see the internal shock on the yellow camaro's face . Sam had just enough strength to smile up at his guardian . And boy it was a smile that would've melted a heart cased in ice .

"_Mi-s-s… m… Me…?" _, Sam asked with a slight tone of humor located in his voice and face .

Finally , happiness exploded inside Bumblebee like a ticking time bomb waiting to go off .

"_**SAM! OMG SAM!" **_, Bee cried as he fell to his knees and buried his head onto Sam's bed , while holding his hand as well .

Sam slowly reached out and gently caressed Bee's helmet as the yellow mech cried his spark out onto his stomach .

"_Oh Sam…! Thank the Allspark your alive!" _, Bee cried out as he tightened his grip on Sam's hand .

Sam smiled gently . Then he raised up his bandaged hand and placed it under Bee's nicely curved jaw line . Then gently, Sam nudged Bee's head to look up into his eye .

Bumblebee slowly raised his tear stained face and looked into his charge's face .

Sam kept his smile as he slowly reached out and wiped the tears away from Bee's teary optics . "Bee…" , Sam spoke with slight pain . "I.. I… will never… leave you…" , then he shut his right eye as he relaxed his body from the long struggle he so desperately been fighting for weeks . And now… he won that fight , he didn't know how , but he did .

"_**SAM!"**_ , Optimus shouted as he ran over to the bed .

Sam's smile grew bigger as Optimus and all the autobots began to enter the room . "H-hi… everyone… nice to… see you guys again…" .

Optimus knelt down to the freshman , and stared into his eye . "I.. I am so sorry Sam.. It was all my fault…" , Optimus spoke with grief ."I should've been more on my guard… if I had.. You wouldn't be in this mess..".

Sam slowly shook his head , while trying not to knock out any of his stitches . "Its.. Not.. Anyone's fault…" .

Sam averted his gaze to his guardian , every ounce of his love dripping into his banged up heart as his soul warmed into burning embers .

When Bee's tears halted for a moment , Bumblebee relaxed his body to take the time to remove the two tons of weight off his spark .

Happiness seeped into Bee's system as major relief washed over him . Like the wonderful feeling of heat melting the ice encasing you… the relaxing warmth hugging your body . That unbreakable bond Bee had with Sam that made them like brothers has defiantly grabbed at his spark .

Bumblebee ran one finger down Sam's face . His finger trailing the scars that had molded themselves to his skin . Despite the grizzly markings , Bee couldn't have been more happy to see Sam alive .

A smile crept onto Sam's face as Bee's metal finger ghosted over his head and chest .

Sam was very happy to see his best friend .

_**~~Transformers Slash~~**_

Rin Tin and Barricade were watching Bee and Sam from a distant away .

Both bots were relieved and happy .

Barricade sighed happily as he saw his once yellow enemy hold Sam close in support and major protectiveness .

"Oh Rin Tin… isn't nice to see the boy awake…?" , Barricade asked while grinning . Barricade stretched his newly fixed spark chamber out and yawned , "Our mission is complete , Sam is going to change here before long" .

Rin Tin didn't pay any attention to the happy X-Con , and was looking extremely hard at Sam and Bumblebee .

Then her eyes widen when Sam's muscles had a very odd detail . Like just before the heart was inserted into the boy , Sam's arms were skinny . But now , when he woke up , his arms were beginning to grow .

"Oh my , this is very surprising" , Rin Tin commented as her super muscular jaw dropped at what she was seeing .

Barricade looked up in a near panic attack. "What! What's wrong! Did the heart not work! Is he going to die!" .

Rin Tin knocked Barricade over with her long and muscular tail , "No fool!" . Rin Tin scolded Barricade , "The heart is working!" . Rin Tin looked back over to the boy , "Apparently… The autocon heart is working much faster then I assumed" .

Barricade propped his upper body up with his arms so he could watch the pair . "What do you mean working quicker?" , he asked , obviously surprised and confused . "I mean… the heart was supposed to completely change the boy's entire body and mind , isint it supposed to be working at a fast rate?" .

But Rin Tin shook her head .

"No… What I mean is… as powerful as this heart is , its not supposed to have worked this quick" , Rin Tin glibly explained while watching Sam and Bee's interactions with each other.

Barricade looked up at the giant German Shepherd Bot . Then he burst into laughter , "Wait wait… you mean to tell me that the heart might cause Sam to have like some kind of over-load?" . Barricade slapped his forehead as he literally cracked up , "That's rich Rinny! Your such a card!" .

But Barricade's ravenous laughter came to a stop when he saw the dead serious look in Rin Tin's optics .

"Your serious?" , Barricade asked slowly .

All Rin Tin could do was nod without looking at him , "Barricade… I don't know how to explain this , so we'll just have to wait and see" .

Barricade nodded confused , "If you say so captain crazy" .

**A/N: Well! There you go! Chapter 14 out all nice and neat , and I'm so sorry this story is so less detailed… -_- , I'm a bad writer . I **_**REALLY **_**need some advice , like on what I should describe more or something . **

**Also , I'm terribly sorry that I am not writing Bee and Sam as a paring .**

**Well anyways , please feel free to tell me whatever you wish for me to do. Stay tuned , chapter 15 on the way . Later girls and boys ;) **


	14. I See a Bad Moon on The Rise

**A/N: Hey hey hey =) , I'm back . So sorry for the major delay , just working out some kinks in the story . Anyways things are finally starting to pick up , and Sam finally takes his first step into the unknown , and begins to where he does not know ;) Anyways enjoy! **

**Also , as for the news about the break up in the last chapter . Please don't be mad , but Sam will still be Bumblebee's number one best friend . Spark brothers .**

The full moon hovered in the freezing misty night sky of Siberia . The moon struggled to pierce through the heavily thick fog . Its luminous surface only bright enough to make rays of light seep through the dense fog .

But over the land ,a heavy wave of violent anger and sorrow rolled over the mountains like a lethal storm ready to tear down a hole city . The decepticons returned , with a sense of failure and a strong subconscious fear of what awaits them .

The cowardly Cons all sat outside of a old banged up warehouse . Fear wracking and scratching at their systems… they couldn't think of nothing else at this stage of panic .

The winds howled as it flowed through the run-down creaky warehouse . The windows were shattered and tapped . The big metal doors that confined the area was rusted but still tightly locked down .

But it was not what was on the outside that brought fear , but in fact what was on the inside .

The Cons continued to wait . The fear prolonged as it went on for what felt like a eternity rather then just 10 minutes .

But the wait was quickly relieved when a giant tread foot kicked down the rusted door like it was made out of rotted wood instead of steel .

The Decepticons all hide behind their neighbor as the foot bolted out of the darkness . The foot slowly began to pull itself out of the darkness . First it was a foot , then a leg , then a stomach , then a body… and then became the dark expression of a tyrant's face that belonged to none other then Megatron .

The horrific leader stood in a bended position . His appendages locked tightly as anger was slowly steaming out of his already fried circuits .

The cons all slowly backed up precariously , terrified at the danger getting ready to start .

Megatron stood in his locked position for a moment , then he began to advance towards his small band of followers . A very scary and repulsive look forming on his dark marked up face . Obviously a impulse to do something awful was in this tyrant's mind .

Then all happened to fast when Megatron reached out and snagged Starscream in a bone crushing grip and dragged the deteriorate Seeker to his knees .

Starscream sank to the ground under his leader's formidable grip . His fear slicing through him , making his own emotions to decrepit himself . Starscream was in a locked position under his leader's truculent stare .

"**What happened…**" , Megatron growled , unrelenting with his menacing glare .

Starscream shook , his body languishing as his own fear of punishment consumed him . "I… I don't know my l-lord… s-s-something just… came in the middle.." .

Not at all satisfied with his pathetic assistance's whimpering . Megatron lashed out with all his furry .

"**Because of you fools that insect has absorbed that repulsive Autocon Core!" **_**, **_Megatron roared admonished .

"**And not only will that fleshling transform here before long! But that traitorous decepticon Barricade and his dim-witted partner Rin Tin had already gained the autobot's trust!" **, Megatron 's catastrophic voice slammed into Starscream like a title wave .

Then Megatron slowly released his death grip on Starscream and turned to face his followers . His glare now increased with furiosity , _**"**_**Because of you cowards our plans of revenge will fail… but not to worry , for all failure will be punished" .**

The giant bots all bowed their heads in pitiful despair .

Megatron growled , "**There will be ****NO ****more failure tolerated**_**!" . **_

But before Megatron could unleash his furry on his minions , a deep ominous voice stopped Megatron dead in his tracks .

"_**Megatron…"**_ , the hollow sounding voice floated around them through the air .

A deep chill ran down Megatron's spine when the voice beat against him . It was not the freezing temperatures of the artic tundra that caused this chill , but a presence that seemed to be watching them .

Megatron slowly turned around , and there behind stood a pitch black ghostly figure . The transparent outline of a impending doom slowly rising over the horizon .

Megatron froze when the thing's eyes that looked like blood stained diamonds locked with his optics .

"_**Do not fret my disciple… your plans are no where near to failing…" **_, the beckoning growl of the creature murmured to Megatron in a way that would make The Fallen pop aspirins .

Megatron , on instinct , leaned on one knee in a bowing display , for something inside him told him he better show this thing great respect… or regret .

The thing hoisted its giant head , so Megatron could get a better look at its face .

Then , Megatron's spark nearly extinguished when he realized who he was talking to . "Y-you're the.." .

"_**I'm the Destroyer…"**_ , The unknown thing growled with great demise . _**"I was the one who was intent on great power… till me and my brothers were betrayed by the ones we call our sisters…" . **_

Megatron gulped as he lowered his body more in a submissive way .

All the decepticons nearly sprang a oil-leak to see their leader bowing down in _fear _to a thing he could barley see .

The black hooded creature monitored the area , till it was for sure none of these Cons were spies for the autobots or his sisters .

"_**Megatron… your former master ,'The Fallen' , was merely a weakling… a pawn who had to struggle and claw his way to power…" **_, the dark hooded dragon snarled savagely . _**"But power cannot be obtained just over night… it takes a cold-bloodline and a invincible Nature to just be able to grasp a mere fraction of what true power is" **_.

A uncomfortable impulse slithered down Megatron's gullet as this creature displayed a horrid dark vibe . For Megatron had never sense such a vibe… not even Unicron had a black aura such as this .

"W-what do you speak of Dark One…?" , Megatron cautionly asked , making sure to word his questions correctly .

The dark figure raised its giant upper leg . A long grey sleeve covered what appeared to be his terribly wound conflicted arm .

"_**The form you see me in now is nothing more but a mere allusion that I projected myself with… it's the only way I can contact you… " , **_The evil cog stated as his aggression took place within his blood colored eyes .

"_**Listen to me you incompetent fool… I sent my servant Poisson to aid you in your attempt to kill the boy… for my sister will do anything to end our vaulted plan… "**_ , The Destroyer turned his back to the listening crowd of bots behind him .

Megatron clanked his teeth in nervousness when he suddenly realized that their mission had terribly failed , "I-I'm sorry master… but we failed to kill the boy… because that other mutt Autocon got invovled…" .

The creature raised a silencing claw , _**"I know the event of Greyfang sending Rin Tin to yield Poisson from his effort to kill the boy… I also know of a certain changing of sides for a certain decepticon…" . **_

Megatron narrowed his optics as he lashed his claws onto the snow covered ground , "**That pathetic decepticon! When I get my claws on him , I will tear his very spark out!" . **

But instead of smiling at his new servant's anger , The hooded allusion just turned around and rudely scolded the white tyrant .

"_**You moron… " **_, The Destroyer glared . _**"Do you honestly think you can keep a bot evil when they were never meant to be evil!" . **_

Megatron stopped his ranting and raving , and stared at his newly taken leader . "Never meant to be?" .

The Destroyer grimaced . _**"Are you decepticons that dense…? That foolish cop car was never meant to be a decepticon! If he was meant to be a decepticon , it would've been more difficult for him to venture to the autobots and give the boy that core!" . **_

Megatron nearly kicked himself for his lack of attention , "You mean… he was meant to be a traitor?" .

The Destroyer roared to the sky as his wings tore through his ragged hood .

"_**Megatron! The boy will transform on the night of a full moon… but however there is a flaw to the Autocon's core (heart)" . **_

Starscream slowly scampered up behind Megatron , and whispered in a very low voice . _"F-flaw..? w-what kind… of f-f-flaw..?" . _

The Destroyer stared off into the distant as his body flickered from the high-levels of radiation giving off in the cold area . _**"The beast is fettered within the boy's mind… which means the transformation can only occur during lunar energy… AKA , The Full Moon" . **_

Megatron pondered over this vital piece of information , "So what your describing is that the transformation only occurs twice a month?" .

The Destroyer nodded with his menacing eyes shut .

Megatron smiled implosively at this chunk of news , "So the boy will only be at the autocon stage till a full moon… that is one night from now" .

Then Starscream jumped in , "Yes master yes , so the human insect will be vulnerable to attack when he transforms back! So we can kill him after the first full moon!" .

Then the Destroyer lashed out at both the hot-headed rebels , _**"You pathetic excuses of transformers! You think killing the boy is that simple!" . **_The Destroyer roared with his immolation filled voice .

"_**Why do you think my sister sent Rin Tin to revive the boy! The same reason that I sent Poisson to kill the boy!" **_, The Destroy repelled with acid dripping from his giant fangs .

"_**Rin Tin is the strongest thing next to Greyfang… no other autocon , not even Poisson , has a head on chance with her! And with Barricade there and his knowledge of his past years as a decepticon means that he knows all your moves and plans! " **_, the black dragon fumed with unbridled delight .

Megatron scoffed as he recoiled himself from the anger of his new master , "Forgive me my lord… please… guide us… advise us… teach us how to overcome this force of transformer and kill the boy so we can release you!" .

The Destroyer did nothing but chuckle , _**"You all are such a pity-party… I'm almost embarrassed just to even be seen with you… but I guess since your desperate enough… I will tell you this… if you think more like a autobot and less like a decepticon , you can kill the boy before he transforms" . **_

Starscream jumped at this plan , "So all we must do is wait till the autobots drop their guard , like maybe when the boy is fully healed , and then strike! it's the perfect time! For the boy only changes twice a month , so we got all the time in the world!" .

But the Destroyer was quick to disagree , _**"Do I have to explain everything in baby-talk!" . **_The Destroyer fathomed over to his un-reliable allies .

"_**The boy is not just going to keep changing just twice in one month!" **_.

The Destroyer now lowered his voice in great contempt .

"_**Oh no… its going to get much worse… for as each moon rises , the curse consumes the human child more and more… till finally…**_" , The dark one shut his eyes at the ever-lasting doom degraded his voice with such scarce pride .

"_**Till the harvest moon arises… " . **_

Starscream felt oil run down his leg as fear over-lapped his spark , "_What… happens… d-during the… h-harvest m-oo-n…?" _.

The Destroyer shook his horned head , _**"When the harvest moon rises… that is when the boy's energy will be at its peak… and the chains that bind the creature inside of him will break… and its on that dreadful night the boy will permanently become a Autocon… a autocon that can stop me from reeking my revenge on this retched world… and my sisters…" . **_

_**~~Transformers Slash~~**_

A succession of shouts and wails ripped through the rampart walls of the Hoover Dam .

The loud yells of pain were produced by a victim of endeavoring , and that victim was Sam . For it has been two days since the Autocon Heart was inserted into his chest , and now Sam's body had been moraciously healing at a very fast rate .

But the quick healing sessions just made the pain more enterable as the numbness of his body wore off . So all the pains of having his lungs covered , left eye stitched shut , and his left thigh being bolted to his hip bone all came back in one big package of fierce punishment and pain .

Bumblebee watched with fear stricken optics as he watched the human doctors try to help Sam walk .

Due to the injuries of Sam's left leg , he was thought to become paralyzed . But do to the miracle of his quick healing rate , he just had to re-teach himself how to walk .

The walking session was incredibly painful with each step , for it felt like the metal within him was crushing his very bone . Making the bone marrow eat at his nerves with such agony that it blinded him with tears .

The doctor slowly instructed Sam step-by-step , "Its okay Sam! Your doing good! Just one foot at a time" . The doctor encouraged the 19 year old boy as best he could .

Sam forced one foot in front of the other . Gently bringing his right foot forward , then hoist his left foot in front of the other . Then do the same action again , just with the other foot .

Tears poured down Sam's one good eye as he finally gave into the pain , and could not stand it any longer .

"Please! I cant take it anymore! Just let me rest!" , Sam pleaded with his high chronic voice .

The doctor listened to Sam's plea , but did little to think much of it . For with the decepticons still out there , Sam needed to heal and replenish himself as quick as possible if he has any hope of surviving again .

And to top it all off , the ancient transformers that are bigger and meaner then any other cog are now beginning to come back into existence . Plus half of them want to kill Sam , so it is incredibly important that Sam re-works himself as quickly as possible .

The doctor laid one hand on the boy's shoulder , "Sam… you have to understand that if you don't learn how to walk , you wont have any chances of surviving without 24 hour protection . Which is something I know you don't want" , the doctor sternly advised .

But this pain was just to unbearable , "Please! Why cant I atleast take a break?" , Sam questioned with the uproar his legs were causing .

The doctor coldly sighed as he glared towards Sam's feet , "Fine… I will give you _**ONE**_ hour to get used to the pain . But when I come back , you better quit your balling , or start crawling" .

Sam nodded numbly as the doctor helped Sam back to his bed .

Sam laid down , the pressure melting away as he relaxed his legs on the fluffy sheets that he gladly welcomed . The warm sheets brought joy when it touched the cold tissue of his banged up bare flesh .

Sam sighed with relief , "Much better" .

Bumblebee sat as close to Sam as he could . For it was such a joyous sight to see his charge actually learning how to walk again . The amounts of pain just rocketed out of Bee when his charge showed his first signs of life . It was just so relieving, so wonderful to be able to hug his charge alive again .

The autobots were just as equally rejoiced , for it to brought the great strains and horrid tensions to a end . For not only did a friend and future brother-in-arms survive , but Bumblebee's sanity was saved as well . For the idea came galloping over them with such excitement that they weren't going to have to force themselves to lock Bumblebee in the autobot Islam .

Bumblebee looked at Sam , a cheeky expression creeping onto his face plating .

Sam noticed this look right away , and knew Bumblebee was up to something . And this was probley going to involve him , but Sam couldn't help but smile at his friend . After all , he did owe Bumblebee , I mean he scared the living heck out of him . He atleast owes Bumblebee some of his free time . Even though most of it is hospital time .

"What's going through your mind now BB?" , Sam asked with a slight hint of curiosity on his face , but also at the same time , trying to hide his laugh forming in the bottom pit of his stomach .

Bumblebee's cheeky expression stayed in place , like he was playfully mocking Sam with mind games . But Sam could tell it was also something serious .

Bumblebee sat there for a moment ,then snickering . _"There . Is . A . Beautiful . Moon . Out . Tomorrow night . We . Should . Go . Look!_" . Bumblebee played his radio with excessive excitement .

Suddenly , caution struck Sam in the face hard . Like something in the back of his mind was jerking around . He didn't know what it was , nor could he tell where it was coming from . But something inside Sam told him that there was a serious danger on the rise .

Bumblebee noticed this sudden change of tone plastered on Sam's face , and he immediately became worried again . _"Is . That . Ok?" ._

Sam realized the face he was making , and was quick to replace it with a cunning smile . "No no! Watching the moon tomorrow night sounds wonderful! Hey we may even get to see a shooting star!" .

When Bee smiled again , Sam was very relieved . Why on earth did a pain-staking feelings wash over him? I mean what can happen? He had bumblebee with him , plus there was that new odd looking transformer here . So Sam relived the thought and dismissed it as nothing more then just him being paranoid .

Besides , why would he not accept to go on a trip with Bumblebee? It was going to be fun . Sam knew it was all going to be alright .

_**~~Transformer Slash~~**_

Barricade settled down on his new berth , his newly rebuilt body comfortably resting on the soft heated metal of his bed .

"Ah… this is so relaxing…" , Barricade purred as he sank further into the berth . "Who knew that the autobots were more civilized then Decepticons! I mean these guys know how to stay comfortable" .

But on the other side of the room , staring out of the window sternly . A not so relaxed Rin Tin was deep in thought , and by her serious expression , you could tell something was not right .

Barricade noticed this behavior and sighed .

Barricade scotched himself into a sitting position , "Look.. Rinny , I know this epic trip was long and hard… but Sam is healing . The Autocon's core was successfully placed within his heart , our mission has went as planned . How come you still have such a negative look glued to your face?" .

Rin Tin just stared at the setting sun , "Its hard to explain Barricade , but… I just have a gut feeling that the transformation might… come a little quicker then I expected" .

Barricade just stared . Then shrugging , Barricade leaned back onto the birth while propping his legs up , "Well that's good , I mean the sooner he transforms , the better chance we'll have at stopping The Destroyer" .

Rin Tin's gazed soon altered to a look of pure guilt , "Yes… your right . Everything is going to be okay" .

Barricade smiled , "Good , now stop being such a worry wart and relax" .

Rin Tin sighed as she lowered her titanic sized body into a laying position .

Barricade soon got so deep in comfort that he quickly drifted off into a deep slumber .

But before Rin Tin could lay her head down , she hoisted her gaze back over to the setting sun . She noticed the waning gibbous beginning to appear into full focus .

Now Rin Tin was not really familiar with the names of the moon fazes . But she knew all to well what a full moon was .

"_This is going to be more difficult then I anticipated…" _, Rin Tin thought with slight grief .

So finally , she laid her head down . And she too went to sleep , but not without guilt picking at her cautious as she did so .

But before she fell asleep , something inside Rin Tin sparked . When she thought about that small scout , something inside her seemed to slowly melt away . Like a deep strain that had clogged her lungs had cleared and she was able to breath again .

Something… made her heart beat again .

**A/N: Uh oh , looks like the decepticons are not about to quit yet . Seems like they got a expert leading them now . **

**Oh what is this? It seems that Rin Tin is hiding something from the Autobots . What could she be hiding? Find out on the next chapter . Stay tuned and I hope you enjoyed it! =D**


	15. Unleash the Beast

**A/N: Hey people, I am SO SO sorry for my long absence… I just had the worst writer's bloke and lowest dedication you could ever imagine… but after watching **_**"Transformers 3; Darkest Side of the Moon", **_**I just suddenly felt all my dedication come back ;) . Again so sorry. **

**Well the chapter you all have been waiting for is here! Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

_Fire spewed from the heavens as millions of sparks came flying down like falling stars. White smoke mixed with black rubble of smoldering buildings came crashing down as millions of people were crushed beneath the horrid aspect. _

_Sam had hidden himself among crushed cars that had met their faiths against the claws of the decepticons. For Sam's gaze was lingering with great amounts of horror stretched all over his face… but it was not the ugly sight of his environment that froze his heart, but it was the unedifying fact that all the autobots have been captured… and now were going to be killed one by one by their torturing wardens were going to cause. _

_Sam was beside himself, he watched in motion freeze agony as they killed the first autobot. The poor autobot struggled against the clashing claws of the monstrous bots, but it was not enough… and the final bullet met its target to the innocent victim's head as the sky-blue colored autobot collapsed to the ground. _

_Bee bowed his head in misery as his friend was shot, __**"Goodbye, my old friend…" **__. Bee stated in great misery as the con standing behind Bumblebee soon grabbed his shoulder. _

_Now it was Bee's turn for execution… and he hardly put up a fight, for Bee's fear of endangering his already imprisoned companions was far worse then his fear for his own saftey. _

_Sam watched in ice breaking tears as the unforgiving decepticons dragged his best friend to the middle of the road. But it was when Shockwave held the gun to Bee's head was when Sam really began to lose it. _

_One tear fell as Sam watched in rising stress levels as the con cocked his gun, for the look Bee gave Sam just tore his heart right out. _

'_Why…'__ , Sam thought to himself . __'Why does it have to be him? Why does Bee have to end like this…? __**Why am I so useless!'**__ . Sam's thoughts screamed inside his head. But then everything broke loose when the con aimed his gun, and Bee smiled a hurtful smile at Sam, giving him a 'I'll never forget you, my best friend' look. _

_Sam shook his head in shock, "No… no!". Now fear began to take over as Sam all of a sudden began to spin his head around rapidly, where was that Rouge transformer! _

_But as hard as he tried… he couldn't spot it, so then Sam tried to __**will **__the estranged autocon to come forth… To come forth and save his endangered friends._

_But… when Sam opened his eyes, nothing, now fear was officially tearing at Sam's very inners. __'No… I wont let those decepticons win… I have hope… I care for Bee… he's like my father… I love him… I have hope… __**I have hope!'**__ . _

_A strange force pulled Sam into a pit of self-awareness… for everything just seemed to stop. _

_A strange voice smacked Sam hard in the gut, like it was… trying to slap some hope into him. _

"_**The Autobots have fought long and hard for you… do not let them down, you must stand… now it is your turn to defend them… time for you to… **__**Unleash the Beast!"**_

_All of a sudden, the full moon came into vision as Sam raised his head. _

_The reflection of the moon appeared in his one blue eye, then… Sam's eye began to cloud over. A huge amount of pain came slamming into Sam like a powerful Typhoon storm. Each vein within every inch of Sam's muscle fiber burned like wild fire was coursing through his veins. His skin began to shift and move as giant sprouts of hair blew out of his arms. _

_His bones began to crack, his muscle began to forge forward in great expansion. Giant black claws tore right through his finger tips. Sam felt warm liquid rushing down his face and arms, it was a strange hazel colored liquid… I-it almost looked like blood. _

_Then it all became a blur, for Sam felt his body rise into the air, like he was getting airlifted at an incredibly pace off the ground. Sam could feel his legs, and he could feel his body… but he couldn't see or hear nothing. Not even smell!_

_He could feel… rage, blinding hunger rapidly chew at his stomach as unbelievable pain ate at his own insides. He could feel enraged… _

_Then the loud sounds of rocks being thrown as massive clawed fit hit the ground nearly defend Sam's ears. He could feel himself heaving and breathing heavily, his legs burning in severe pressure. _

_He was… running? _

_Then Sam heard the crying screams of deceptions as they were hit by something big, and then all Sam could hear next was Bumblebee screaming his name. _

_~End of Dream~_

Sam groaned as he creaked his one good eye open, the wet soggy liquid attaching itself to Sam's blue eye made it quit difficult for him to open it up. Sam slowly raised his arm and pressed his face against his forearm, for his head was in excruciating pain, it was almost to unbearable. Sam moved his arm in a couple vertical lines to whip the liquids from his one eye.

Once his eye was clear, Sam rotated his back into a parallel line, then hitching his arms by his ribcage, he forced himself into a sitting position. Once up, Sam brought his shaky numb hands to his eyes and buried his face in his cold hands. That dream… it felt so real, actually, it was very real…

That dream Sam had just faced, it that faithful day when Sentinel Prime was trying to enslave all humans, and that particular scene with the autobots being prisoners by the decepticons… it hurt to much. Sam had tried so hard to forget that horrible day, when Bee was nearly killed right there in front of him…

But his fear was overcome with joy when a ship crashed and caused the decepticons to look away, giving the yellow autobot just enough time to turn around and give them what-for.

But never before had Sam felt so helpless, so… so _small. _Even though Sam knew that Bumblebee was his guardian, but… there was a feeling inside Sam that told him everyone in an hour of need would need protection… even his own guardian.

But that was not the real feeling that caught Sam off guard, but it was the fact that this particular dream was not invaded by that beastly autocon that was always interfering in his dreams. But instead of seeing it; he almost as if… he _felt _himself become that autocon?

What does this mean?

Sam shook his head at the horrific thought, there was no way one human could become a transformer… and even if it was possible, there was no way it'd happen to him. I mean sure his faith with the autobots have been intertwined, but there was no way he'd become one himself.

Speaking of transformers, Sam had to hurry up and change out his clothes and meet up with Bumblebee for tonight's meteor shower, and the full moon tonight was going to be special, for tonight's full moon was going to top-records of all the Moon Phases this year, so this should be a beautiful night to hand out with your best buddy!

Sam slowly moved his covers away from his waist, so once his bottom half of his body was free, Sam slowly forced himself to his feet. Once on his feet, Sam stretched his shoulders, he kept stretching his ligaments till he heard a satisfying _'pop' _. Once his shoulders were loosened up, Sam stretched his legs to repeat the process.

After a couple more minutes of stretching, Sam's body was finally loosened up enough to where he was comfortable enough to change clothes.

Sam walked over to the other side of the room, then he reached for the black metal that lined the door. Once grabbing the friction bar, Sam forced the door open. His eyes scanned the closet filled with a certain amount of clothes, and his eye stopped scanning till he saw one set of clothes he particular did like. Then reaching into the black room, Sam pulled out a black t-shirt with green highlights on it. Then following the shirt came a pair of ripped knee-length blue jean shorts.

Sam quickly discarded his old garments, and replaced them with the cleaner and less _'torn' _pair of clothing that he had just recently taken a great interest in.

However, when Sam began to tug on his new shirt, a strange sight caught him. The strange sight caused Sam to slowly drift towards the mirror, once he was close enough… he was able to tell every detail as to what he say.

There, onto Sam's stomach, he noticed something… completely shocking. For in plain sight, every muscle fiber on Sam's chest and stomach were incredibly defined. Every muscle could be seen, why he looked like one of those male Body builders who pose for swimsuit models.

Sam stared at his newly worked out body, if it wasn't for the fact that Sam had never had muscles this defined before, he would've been quit impressed actually. But this fact didn't cross his mind, so choosing to ignore his sudden changing appearance, Sam finished dressing himself, and he continued his way out the door.

_**~TransformersSlash- 6 hours later~**_

Bumblebee sat in robot mode at the cliff side, for his charge had just shown up, and he was now taking rest beside Bumblebee's massive leg.

Bee whirred in deep relaxation as he felt the warmth of his best friend's body lean up against his arm. Bumblebee had been so stressed and extremely scared these past few days, the pain was almost to unbearable just to think about what could've happened to his best friend.

Sam sat comfortable against his guardian, he watched the sun slowly began to set. "Hey Bee, please remind me, what was the special occasion for tonight?", Sam asked. Which was strange, because its not a common occurrence for someone such as Sam to forget as to what he was doing.

Bumblebee raised his antenna's in a friendly childish like manor, then shifting his head downward to face his charge so he could give him a better and more clear answer. _"Tonight. Meteor Shower. Beautiful. And… B-bright. Burning Full Moon!"_, Bumblebee stated through his radio with joy.

Something was wrong, Sam's stomach did a sever ninety degree turn that hurt quit a bit at the sound _'Full Moon'. _But why does this pester Sam?

Sam then felt something unfamiliar on his chest, so he raised his right hand up to his firm muscled up chest to investigate the strange new patterns. The unfamiliar patterns he felt… were scars?

But this was strange, for Sam had saw his body right after he woke up from his comma, and he examined his body, and he was covered in scars, but there was no scars on his chest.

Sam began to feel a uproar of anxiety suddenly begin to surface within him, the scar on his chest was beginning to burn. The sounds of a strange heart beat was occurring.

Sam looked up as he began to shift around constantly, and Bee has not yet noticed Sam sudden itchy condition. For Bumblebee was to entranced by the setting sun that he failed to notice his charge's sudden gritty expression change.

Sam suddenly felt, what seemed like, jolts of electricity discharge through his body. His legs began to purge and jerk uncontrollably.

The sun began to set further… till finally it was completely out of sight.

Then… _the full moon slowly began to rise. _

Sam's eyes suddenly jetted open when the moon soon replaced the sun in its position in the sky. Soon, fear came out burning as bright as the face of the moon.

Sam began to hear heavy breathing within his own ears, it almost sounded like grunting noises of a massive animal that was standing right behind him.

Sam slowly stood to his feet, his body suddenly becoming much to heavy for his own two feet to support. "Uhh.. B-bee… I need to…", Sam felt his gums began to bleed from, what felt like, sharp barbed metal teeth were pushing his human teeth out. "I need to go… _Use.. Use the… __**restroom!"**_ .

Bumblebee didn't even have to answer before he human companion darted off. Bumblebee whirred in surprise, but he decided it was nothing to worry about, just as long as Sam was alright.

_**~Transformers/Slash~ **_

Sam could feel his attendances tightening in pain as he sprinted across the dirt road. Sam's feet began to go limb as he began to lose his balance from his shoulders suddenly becoming to heavy for his legs.

Sam's feet soon became tangled as his running was altered. Sam crashed with massive impact onto the ground, much dirt and gravel was jammed into his already bleeding mouth.

Sam grunted loudly as he felt his own teeth twist inside his gums, and something sharp and jagged forcefully came out under his human teeth, and crushed the small bones. There large silver animal like teeth gleamed in the moonlight, replacing his once normal flat human teeth.

Sam roared in pain as loud sounds of bones cracking soon pounded against his ear drums. More blood came leaking out of his mouth, as large shard shaped silver/brownish colored hair purged right through his already breaking skin.

Right out of the corner of Sam's eye, he could see a faint gleam of light. He drew up as much strength as he could, and forced himself to look. When he did, he saw large patches of bright silvery colored metal rise out his skin.

Sam sprawled out onto the ground even more, he brought his legs to his chest in attempts to help support his already rising pain levels.

He screamed even louder, he could feel long spines of metal crawl out of the tips of his fingers… it felt like someone was slashing the tips of his fingers with a razor blade. Sam yelled even more as the gut wrenching pain just got even worse, _**"Bee! Help Me! Please, make the pain stop!"**_, tears were pouring out of Sam's eyes as he cried out his verbal prayer.

But much to his sorrow… Bumblebee was much to far away for him to hear Sam's cry.

The clouds covering the moon soon departed more, as now every bit of the moon was now fully exposed. Its luminous glow reflected off of Sam's body as his pain soon blinded him.

Soon the sounds of ripping from his clothes could be heard, Sam's screams soon took an odd turn in vocalization. His screams… turned.

"_**Ahhhah-Ahhrrrrrooooo!" **_

The last thing Sam's pitiful world saw… was the full moon, and _claws…_

_**~Transformers/Slash - Downtown~**_

18 wheels of Optimus' large truck form tore through the road. He dodged and weaved out of incoming traffic, ignoring the angry honking of horns that impatient drivers blew at him for his cutting into separate lanes.

For just 15 to 25 seconds ago, Optimus has just gotten a frantic call from Bumblebee. His scout had just reported that a decepticon the size of freaking Gettysburg was storming its way through downtown.

"_Bumblebee, report… Where is Sam!", _Optimus yelled into his common-link.

"_I.. I don't know!"_, Bumblebee responded with a huge sign of worry and fear lingering in his voice. _"He said he had to go use the bathroom and just ran off, now a massive transformer is heading right towards town! I don't know if it's a decepticon or autobot, but it looks like a decepticon!". _

"_Affirmative… Bumblebee stay in pursuit of this beast! Don't worry about Sam, I'm sure he's fine… stop this creature before it harms any innocent people!" , _Optimus commanded his soldier as he hung up.

Just then Optimus spotted the beast, the massive creature was running on its back legs.

The massive creature's claws were tearing up the free way, its giant feet knocked un-expecting drivers right off the road as they zoomed into its foot claws.

Optimus flashed his headlights and sped up, and once he pulled up right besides the creature, he transformed into his robot mode and slammed his feet into the ground.

As soon as Optimus' feet slammed into the ground, the powerful autobot commander drew out his left arm gun, and then unleash a rain of bullets.

Each bullet came into flocks as they zoomed past the giant creature. The creature raised its massive head, and it locked eyes with Optimus.

Optimus nearly froze when he saw the creature's face… for the creature had one eye that looked like a glowing blue orb shining in the darkness. From what Optimus could tell… the beast had… only _one blue eye. _

But Optimus quickly snapped back into reality and quickly drew his gun again, and then repeated fire once again.

The massive creature snapped its slimy metal teeth together, it lashed its head forward, and then the creature dove head down and jumped into a 4-legged sprint.

Optimus nearly cursed to himself as the creature suddenly flew past him, its speed levels reaching well above 143 miles per hour. That was way to fast, even to fast for Optimus' truck form.

Then Optimus switched tactics, the giant blue soldier changed his direction and ran towards a truck ramp. Then taking a few flying steps, Optimus put much pressure on his cargo springs, and once he unhinged them, Optimus flew upwards in a massive leap.

Optimus did a free fall and did a crashing land on the building tops, and once he landed, he did a abrupt dash to the end. Optimus began to run after the creature by jumping from roof-top to roof-top.

His idea worked as Optimus began to catch up to the massive creature, and once again, opened fired.

The giant creature began to breath heavily, its massive gears located on its hulky shoulders began to tense up in intense pressure as it began to run out of energy. Then a massive gust of wind blew past the creatures ears as a bullet barley grazed its face. The creature turned its head upwards at the massive autobot chasing it, and then letting a deep roar, the giant creature took a sharp left; and changed its trail by dashing towards the opposite direction to which Optimus could no longer follow.

Optimus' optics widen in horror as he nearly lost his footing, he came to a stop on the last roof-top before he fell. He watched in horror as the massive creature retreated away from him, till it was no longer insight.

The creature's steaming breath blew out of its mouth as extreme exhaustion began to take cover. The massive beast ran a couple more feet till it slowed into a simple jog.

The creature huffed and puffed in sore and tiredness from the resent chase and dodging of bullets, its powerful chest heaved. The creature finally slowly came to a stop, it rotated its large head to look behind its back to see it if was still being followed.

Once the creature was unable to see its pursuer, it stopped to take a break. Its heavy breathing could be heard through the echoing buildings as it his among the huge piles of rubble that were once buildings.

The moon shone brightly as its white glare burned down onto the creature.

Just then the sounds of squealing tires caused the over-worked creature to raise its head up in alarm. There a yellow car came zooming into the distance. The creature watched in interest as the car soon took a similar, but much smaller appearance then his pursuer had looked like.

The yellow car shifted and slowly transformed into the standing position of Bumblebee.

Bumblebee took a battle stance as he came out of his car mode, he unsheathed his arm cannon and took aim at the creature.

The creature's one good eye widen when it saw the autobot's gun, and then roaring in defense, the massive monster tore away from its sitting position and stampeded towards bumblebee.

Everything went in slow motion as Bumblebee raised his gun, the loud humming of his gun echoed loudly as Bee took aim for the creature's head.

The creature's paws tore up the dirt road in its rampaging run towards the smaller robot. Then with claws drawn, the massive creature launched itself from its powerful hind legs, and flew towards Bee.

Bee locked onto the creature as it came flying in range, but right before Bee had the chance to fire… he saw the creature's one blue eye flash. Bee's eyes widen in horror when he saw that eye… it… it looked like a human eye.

Bee dropped his arm cannon, and right as he did so , the massive creature collided into Bumblebee. The beast knocked Bee towards the ground, it raised its massive claws and pinned Bee's hands to the ground as its hind claws pinned Bee's legs down.

Bee murmured in pain as he head jolted against the ground hard, his vision blurred over. But he quickly regained his vision, and when he opened his optics… there he saw a burning blue orb staring back into his own baby blue colored optics.

Bee felt massive heat breathing against his face. The creature's hot breath caused a thick fog to cover parts of its face. Its massive chest heaved up and down from extreme exhaustion. It let out a devilish snarl as it glared down at Bee.

Bee shook in terrible fear, for great pain was building up in Bee's hands and feet as the creature pinned him down. Bee could see the creature's face more clearly now due to the glow its one good eye was giving off.

The creature… held a massive head, along with a thick, long snout. A long thick matted brown mane of fur and silver spikes surrounded its head like a young male lion. Giant silver spine frills traveled down its back, and its massive muscles were scrunching up in severe anger.

The creature scrunched up its nose as it let out a deep gritty snarl, and openings its massive jaws, the creature lunged for Bee's head.

Bee shut his eyes, waiting for the painful death grip to tear off his face plating. But, the waiting bite had never came, and when Bee opened his eyes in fearful question, there… he saw something strange.

Instead of tearing a chunk out of his face plating, the massive wolfish looking creature had stopped midway into the bite. The creature closed its mouth, and there… a reflection of Bee's faced appeared in the center of creature's wet eye.

The beast lowered its head down at Bee, its ears slowly began to lower back like a puppy. It opened its mouth and spoke in a deep, very scratchy, but faintly familiar voice. _**"B…b… **__**be…ee". **_

Bee's eye widen, he saw his reflection appear in the eye of the beast. There… he saw the face of a tortured human boy appear inside the beast's eye. Bee slowly removed his hand out from under the _'monster's _hand, and slowly raised his servo to touch the creature's nose.

The creature watched as the tiny yellow robot reach out, making an effort to touch his face. Bee, was slowly starting to become less afraid of this beast.

But before Bee could touch the wolf's head, the bulky fiend shot its head up. There the wolf's throat vibrated as it let out a massive roar.

The ground began to shack beneath Bumblebee's body as he laid pinned against the ground, for it felt like a huge group of autobots were running towards them in the same step patterns.

Then the massive weight keeping Bee pinned down was abruptly thrown off. Bee watched in shock as a huge black object came out from his right and slammed into the beast.

The beast was stunned when another large figure impacted a great blow into its side. The cybernetic werewolf was thrown to the ground in a huge pile of dust. It snarled and raised its head, and there standing in front of Bee defensively was a large dog/wolf looking bot.

Rin Tin snarled and let out a ear piercing roar as she stood in front of Bee protectively. For Rin Tin had gotten a call from Optimus that something very very big was going on a rampage. The way the Prime described this transformer didn't sound like any normal decepticon, and Rin Tin knew it must've been a Autocon.

Rin Tin dug her claws into the ground, for her great width and height was just a few inches greater then the beast in front of her. And it appears she'd gotten here just in time.

Then all heck broke loose when both massive canine bots tore into each other, both massive titans slamming into each other's side in a bloody brawl.

Bumblebee's optics widen in horror as he watched his savior fight for her life to defend his life as well.

Rin Tin slammed her large shoulder spikes in the beast's stomach, causing a huge gash to rip open on its broad stomach.

The beast reacted greatly with a round house kick to the side of Rin Tin's head , causing Rin Tin to stumble side ways.

Rin Tin quickly recovered and counteracted by opening her jaws, then twisting her around, she drove her teeth right into the side of the beast's ribcage.

The monster roared in manger hurt as it felt the German Shepherd Bot's sharp teeth impel its tough skin. The beast rotated its arms, then opening its own jaws… a strange venom like liquid dripped from its fangs. Then springing its jaws forward, the creature bit into Rin Tin's neck.

Rin Tin released her death grip from the creature's side and roared. She collapsed onto the ground, the burning bite mark causing her to spark and bleed.

The creature breathed heavily as it fell to its knees, it snarled in anger and crawled towards Rin Tin's body. Once it was above the shepherd's collapsed body, it raised its massive paws. Attending to finish to what it had started.

Bumblebee's eyes widen in horror as one sparkling tear escaped his eye, _**"No! Please don't! PLEASE!"**_ , Bee cried out in desperation… hoping… begging that the creature would hear his pleas.

The giant beast immediately stopped after hearing Bee's cries, then… sound of heavy heart beats poured into its ears. The massive beast finally gave out and fell into a crippled heap next to Rin Tin, it groaned in agony. Then raising its one blood shot eye, it watched as the moon slowly began to set.

There all the autobots just arrived on the scene, a wounded Ironhide who had been attacked by the creature had just been able to arrive just in time.

There… all the autobots watched in astonishment as the large beast began to take on a different form.

The beast had fur and 50% of its body appeared to be flesh, to where the other 50% of its body was metal… like cybernetic…

Its body began to sparkle as the Sun began to rise, the metal on its body began to slide off. The hair began to disappear and shorten back into its skin.

And there, the creature took the form of a human being…

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the grammar mistakes in this, but I was rushed. I'm happy I'm finally starting to get back into my groove of things into writing this story! . **

**But anyways, oh what is this? It appears Rin Tin has a strange **_**'connection'**_** going on with Bee there. Hm… we'll have to see. Anyways stay tuned for chapter 17! Thanks for reading!**

**Review if ya want. ;) have a nice night.**


End file.
